Destiel Across the AUs
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: For the most part this will be a series of one-shots that are mostly smut. Each chapter will contain different set ups, some will be Omegaverse, others will not, who tops is not consistent, and at least one of the two (Dean and/or Cas) will not be human. More details at the start of each chapter. I take requests! :)
1. Werewolf

**PLEASE NOTE I am not using the Supernatural version of werewolves! It's more wolfman than what they deal with on the show. I liked the concept (and anatomy) better for this fic. :P**

 **Chapter one: Werewolf!Alpha! Dean and Human!Omega! Castiel. Also I feel I should point out this is mostly just smut with a bit of plot.**

 **PSA: In regards to future chapters, I might not use certain AUs because _I already have a fic in the works that is more than a oneshot._ (Examples include Demon!Dean and Human!Castiel.) I have the attention span of a goldfish, so while I have more fics started than I'd like to admit I bounce around between them depending on my mood. This, along with sucky life, is why you don't get fics as often as I'd like you to. It's also why 'Breed Me' is still unfinished. It's being written, don't fret, but if you want it done right you'll have to be patient my pretties!**

 **Review if you have a request for a future chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel stirred as he heard the cottage's front door open and close quietly, the lock turning. Sitting up, he blinked blearily at the cracked door separating the bedroom from the main room. A shadow shifted beyond it, and he could just make out a familiar soft pad-scrape. His heart started to pound, and suddenly he was very much awake as he realized just what lay beyond the door.

"Dean?" he breathed.

Slowly, the door was pushed open. A looming figure took up the whole space, blocking the doorframe. He had to turn and duck to fit through, clawed feet brushing against the wood floor. The curtains were open, allowing the moon's silvery light to illuminate the creature. Castiel's breath caught, heat starting to coil in his belly. He'd forgotten tonight was a full moon. Dean must have still been on his way home when the change hit him. The Omega shivered in anticipation, watching the changed werewolf slowly stalk towards him. Dark gold fur covered him from head to toe, save for a special place between his legs, fingers tipped in short claws, the inside of his hands gone rough with thick, dark pads. Green eyes had become almost luminescent in this form, glinting in the silvery moonlight. Essentially a changed werewolf was an anthropomorphic wolf, in body type. It took time, but often retaining a level of control was something few had problems with. That said, if the werewolf wasn't a Beta, this could be more difficult. Alpha or Omega instincts on top of those belonging to their wolf could complicate things, but Castiel felt Dean had a good hold on them. The only 'problem', if you wanted to call it that, was that running and hunting weren't always the driving urges as it was for most changed werewolves.

Castiel shoved away the sheets, quickly crawling out of them as the werewolf drew closer. He moved to the foot of the bed, shucking the sweatpants he slept in and casting them aside. The Omega had no sooner yanked his t-shirt over his head than the werewolf was towering over him, a soft growl in his throat.

Blue eyes snapped up to stare at the werewolf, who's head was now at seven feet, and slowly ran downwards. Passed fur covered muscle and a muzzled mouth with a long, hot tongue, down to the crotch that was almost at eye level. The member before him was canine, not human, but it was large, reddish pink, and very hard.

When Castiel looked back up at Dean's face, it was only to have the Alpha pounce on him. He yelped in surprise, knocked back onto their large bed, gasping as rough hands tipped in claws grabbed is shoulders. The Omega soon found himself flipped onto his stomach in the middle of the bed, one hand shoving his shoulders to the mattress while the other hefted his hips high into the air. Obediently he bent his knees, propping his ass up and spreading his legs for his mate. He knew very well he was already hard and starting to slick, and even if the Alpha couldn't have seen it he could certainly smell it.

Despite knowing what was coming, Castiel still gasped as a cold nose pressed to his ass, nudging into the crack. He jumped a little when it brushed his hot and twitching pucker, earning an annoyed growl from the Alpha. In answer he whimpered softly, pressing back against the nose.

Apparently satisfied, Dean pulled away, but didn't go far. He braced a hand on each cheek, then pulled them apart to expose the Omega's hole and taint. Castiel gave a soft cry as a hot, rough tongue began to lap at the length of sensitive flesh, hands already fisting in the sheets at the sensation. For several long, wonderful minutes the werewolf licked, long tongue occasionally moving down to lap at his balls and at one point even his throbbing cock before returning to his hole again.

Castiel gave a soft mewl when he felt Dean finally pull away, releasing the hold on his cheeks. He gasped when, rather than get right to business as he usually did, Dean wrapped a rough hand around his aching member. He bucked into the grip, crying out when he climaxed moments later.

The Omega's head dropped to the bed as he panted, confused but happy. He heard the Alpha lick his hand clean, then was surprised again to have it come down hard on his ass. At first he yelped, but then fell quiet as blow after blow rained down. They did this when they were both human, sure, he just hadn't thought the werewolf would want this now.

In the end Castiel counted twenty blows. He whimpered when sensitive cheeks were grabbed yet again, shoved apart. That time the werewolf did as he'd anticipated, pressing the tip of his wet and throbbing cock to his hole. The Omega had just enough time to relax before he was pressing forward, hands on his hips holding him steady.

Castiel's mouth fell open, but he managed not to cry out. Soft whining and keening noises were all that came out, along with ragged pants. Yes he was an Omega, meaning if he was wet he was also ready, no need for preparation, but werewolves were _big_. Dean was already well endowed as a human, but his cock grew in size just like the rest of him when he changed.

His legs almost collapsed beneath him, a tear rolling down his cheek as the werewolf took him. Even slow, it still hurt at first, even if it felt amazing later. His hands fisted and twisted in the sheets, his hips trying to buck away at one point, only to be held in check by the Alpha's hands.

The slow pace only stopped when he felt fur brush his ass, the Alpha's balls bump against him. A satisfied smack was dealt to his already abused ass, making him squeak, followed by the tantalizing sensation of claws slowly ranking down his back, from neck to hip. Not hard enough to cut or scratch, but enough to make the Omega shiver. He didn't have to, Castiel knew that, but he also knew Dean, even werewolf Dean, insisted on taking care of him. The Alpha knew if he didn't give the Omega a few seconds to adjust, he'd hurt his mate. No matter how often they did this, no matter how much they both loved it, Castiel still had physical limits.

The Omega knew his time was up when he heard a soft growl, followed by the werewolf starting to draw out. When only the last half inch remained, he slammed back in, starting the rough pace. Castiel moaned, eyes fluttering as the werewolf pounded into him, hard and fast, claws digging into his hips a little. He didn't hold anything in after that, gasping and moaning with abandon. Rough fingers plucked at his nipples, wrapped around the back of his neck, or gave his ass an extra smack at random intervals. He whimpered and whined and keened, loving every second of it, the sensations adding to the full body delight of having a huge cock fuck his brains out.

Castiel knew his mate was close when his pace became erratic and all the rougher, each thrust slamming in hard and actually lifting his knees off the bed. His own body responded, pleasure spiking, the heat in his belly coiling tighter. Words tumbled through his lips, a rambling jumble that was essentially the same words over and over again. "Oh gods, yes, Dean, I'm close mate, Alpha please, please Dean, Alpha make me cum, please Alpha, please mate, make me cum Dean, please...

As always, it ended in a scream and a howl. With one last, powerful thrust the werewolf hit his climax, and Castiel tumbled over the edge after him. He outright screamed as he came hard, cock spurting onto the sheets and hole clinching down hard on his mate's member. It made it all the worse when the werewolf's knot began to swell, prying another cry from his lips.

Dean collapsed after his echoing howl, falling onto his side and bringing Castiel with him. Instinctively the Omega tried to buck away, to get off his cock, but the werewolf wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him in place. Castiel choked on a sob as the knot of flesh on the base of the Alpha's cock swelled, almost doubling in size, locking them into place. This combined with his own orgasm was actually painful, as he was still clinching down, but as his climaxed eased so did the pain. After a minute he slumped, limp, as the sensation of overwhelming pleasure again. He'd had his orgasm, his Alpha was still buried deep inside him, he could feel cum spilling within his hole, and the knot made him feel very full. Better still, the cum just kept coming and coming, filling him so much he actually started to feel strained.

Alpha's generally came a lot when they knotted as it was, but werewolves didn't need a mate in heat to trigger their knot. All they needed was a hole to fuck, but generally they only knotted when it was their willing mate. Castiel knew there had to be a pint of seed inside him, at least, if past experience was anything to go by. And oh gods it felt amazing.

Clawed fingers gently gripped his chin, tipping his face sideways. His eyes fluttered as panting tongue lightly lapped at his face, cleaning away the tears before releasing him again. The Alpha rested his head down, one arm still wrapped firmly around the Omega's waist, the other hooked around his chest. The knot wouldn't fade for a while, they both knew that. In the mean time they were content where they rested.

In truth Dean had usually pulled out. A werewolf didn't need a heat to breed any more than they needed one to knot. As much as his instincts drove for it, they'd decided to put that off for a while. It wasn't until recently they'd agreed to try. This was the third full moon in a row Dean had filled his mate with seed. Castiel had actually started noticing signs after last month, but you never knew, and he wanted to be sure before he said anything. Besides, he enjoyed this too much to stop it too soon.

Rough padded fingers stroked through his hair, the tip of a canine tongue lapping lazily at his neck. Gradually it moved lower, down to Castiel's exposed left shoulder. The Omega hummed as Dean nuzzled the white scar, bigger and more prominent than one a human Alpha gave to their mate, clearly more canine than homosapien. In addition to laying claim to him, it was indicator enough that Castiel's mate was a werewolf.

Feeling full and sated on top of the tender attention was enough to make him drowsy. He actually started to nod off, all but purring, before the werewolf shifted at his back. His eyes flickered open, and he sighed in disappointment as he felt the knot start to deflate. A rumble that might have been a laugh reverberated behind him.

As soon as the knot began to shrink, the Omega could feel cum start to leak out. Castiel groaned when it reduced enough for Dean to slide his cock out, at both the sensation of that and hot cum gushing out of him. He gasped softly as the tip drew out, and despite his efforts to clinch down the Alpha's seed kept dripping out. He didn't need to retain all of it, and even if it all left him the chances of getting pregnant were still good.

The back of Dean's claws caressed his stomach, each stroke moving lower as the dripping slowed. Eventually the werewolf sat up, gingerly gathering up the limp Omega. His muscles felt like goo, his bones like warm rubber. Castiel didn't put up a fuss as the Alpha moved him higher up the bed, away from the mess they made. Dean laid him down where his head would rest on a pillow, reaching down to grab an untouched and cum-free blanket from the foot of the bed. He laid it over his mate, tucking him in and stroking his hair.

Satisfied, the werewolf laid down, curling around Castiel like a dog, head behind the Omega's, an arm draped protectively over his waist. Castiel closed his eyes, a weary smile tugging at his lips. It never ceased to amuse him, not that he ever told Dean as much. He put up a tough front at every turn, fitting neatly into the role of Alpha, something he did very well. The werewolf gene just made him that much more macho, which was just as well considering he was the leader of his pack. That said, when he thought people weren't looking or wouldn't notice, he could be very much the gentle, caring, doting mate.

To be honest Castiel had hated the Alpha when they'd first met. He'd come off as pushy, arrogant, and lecherous. Fortunately Dean was also persistent. It had taken time, but with some effort Castiel had managed to find cracks in an ironclad Alpha front. They'd been official mates for just over a year now.

Slowly, gradually, Castiel nodded off. Before he did, he could hear the soft waffling exhale as the Alpha beat him to dreamland. His lips quirked up, the familiar sound soothing.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Vampire

**PLEASE NOTE I will again not be using the Supernatural standard for this monster. If you've red one of my previous stories for another fandom, 'Even a Guarded Heart Beats', that's the style I'm using. It's kind of my own take on a vampire and similar to my setup of werewolves in my previous chapter.**

 **Chapter two: Vampire!Alpha! Castiel and Human!Omega! Dean. Smut with a bit more plot than last time. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel pushed the overlarge front door shut, bracing both hands on it with a sigh. It had taken way too long to get them out, in his opinion. It was the downside of being a member of the family running the Vampire clan. Even if he was the youngest, there were still inter-family politics and meetings and other social obligations he hated paying. Still, it could be worse. Tonight it had just been an informal meeting in his parlor, most of the others sipping on wine or a favorite blood type.

The Alpha turned away from doors, almost two story things that his mate never used. Dean had been reluctant enough to move in with him, and while Castiel himself found the oversized house to be too much, there was an image to maintain. Still, it _did_ afford him a personal library, and he was able to give his mate a large garage to take care of his beloved Impala and work on various other cars.

Thunder was starting to rumble outside as he climbed the wide stairs running up from the main room, clouds cutting off what little sunlight was left. By the time he made it to the master bedroom he shared with Dean, the heavens had opened up, rain pelting the roof as thunder continued to rumble. He shed his trench coat and changed out of his suit, putting on more comfortable clothes. Not that he thought he'd be wearing them long.

As he stepped out of the closet, the door to the bathroom swung open. Dean came out of the steam filled room, running a hand through his damp hair, basketball shorts slung low on his hips. Castiel paused, taking a moment to enjoy the sight before him. Not for the first time he appreciated how casual Dean could be about his dress code. Lightly tanned skin, broad shoulders, and just the right amount of muscle. Not so much he was bulky, but not flabby either. It didn't hurt that there were several places where dampness still clung to his skin, glistening as lightning flashed through their windows.

"Hey. They gone?" Dean didn't mind most monsters, actually. He just didn't like the ones Castiel had to deal with any more than Castiel himself.

"Yes."

Dean leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "What was this one about? More blood runs, how to dis the werewolves next door?"

"The latest alternative blood route and what to do with rowdy ghouls," Castiel corrected.

The families might not always agree, but they did have a common value: secrecy. You couldn't do that, not with so many monsters in one city, if you didn't control feeding. The other families had their own methods, but vampires simply helped themselves to blood trucks. Blood had a short shelf life and countless bags were thrown away, they simply took what no one would miss. But they also had to change up where they got it from to be less conspicuous.

"Seriously? It took you guys three hours to work that out?"

Castiel wandered closer, still admiring the view as rain poured down outside. Judging by the pink in his mate's ears and the sudden reluctance to meet his gaze, he'd noticed. "They have to chat and argue and complain. It's enough to give a person a headache. On top of that they went through most of my blood stash."

"Why do you care? You never use that stuff."

"I know, but it's still rude. Never mind the fact they have a low opinion of humans."

"And you wonder why I avoid them like the freakin' plague every time they come around."

The Alpha chuckled. He stopped inches away from the Omega, reaching up to cup his chin. "I don't wonder." He lightly kissed one cheek. "If I had my way I'd join you." The next kiss was closer to his mouth. "They're fools who look at humans and only see food or tools." He had to correct his aim, so he would kiss the corner of his mouth when the Omega tried to catch his own lips. "Patience, Dean," Lightly pecking his mate's lips he inquired, "Don't you remember? It makes things better in the end."

"Screw patience," the Omega growled. He grabbed the Alpha and yanked him into a real kiss.

Castiel obliged him, returning the kiss eagerly, slowly drawing his mate back towards their bed. The Omega fumbled, yanking his shirt over his head as they went, gasping as a rough kiss was turned on his neck. His feet stumbled, and Castiel's lips curled up as he worked.

Only once a suitably blatant love bite was visible did Castiel pull away, pushing Dean back onto the bed as thunder rumbled. He grabbed he basketball shorts, yanking them down his legs and tossing them aside. He paused long enough to shed his own pants before crawling over his breathless mate. The moment he was on top of the Omega long legs hooked around his waist, hands latching onto his shoulders.

The vampire kept up a continues rain of heated kisses, leaving his mate gasping for air and not at all unhappy about it. He shifted his weight, freeing one hand to trace a collarbone, working south. Fingertips brushed a hitching pectoral, traced down his stomach and caressed his side. He kept the touch light, enough to taunt and plenty to make his mate tremble. Only when he'd coaxed a pleading whimper from the human's lips did he hook a hand under his thigh, hitching him a little higher and shifting his weight.

Curious, and wanting to taught his mate a little more, Castiel slid his hand down, until his fingers found what he was looking for. Dean's breath hitched, his face turning pink as the Alpha's fingers found warm slick. A smirk curled at the Alpha's lips. Even now, something he wrote off as natural never failed to embarrass Dean. Not that it interfered with his intense enjoyment of sex, of course.

"Are you ready for me?" he rasped, fingertips stroking the throbbing pucker, already dripping slick. "Needy Omega. Mine."

"Damn it Cas." It was half growl half whimper, making the Alpha's lips curl up in a true smile. "Just fuck me already!"

Castiel obliged. He slid inside his mate in a single, smooth motion as a particularly loud crash of thunder hit, partnered with a flash of lightning. Hardly intentional, but very theatric. Green eyes flew wide, a gasp tearing from Dean's throat as his head fell back. The vampire moaned, feeling his fangs drop as tight heat engulfed him. Short, dull fingernails dug into his shoulders, his back arching as Dean bucked beneath him. A growl rumbled in his throat as he pinned his mate down, and he dipped down for a dominating kiss, fangs and all.

Dean quieted almost immediately, submitting to the kiss with a soft moan. The lust broiling in his stomach finally boiled over, and Castiel's vision went white, focusing entirely on Dean. It was the final piece that made this one human so wonderful, so amazing. He was disliked not having control, was very self reliant, particularly for an Omega. More than once he'd gotten into trouble for refusing to submit to Alphas, for successfully asserting dominance of his own. Yet in bed, it was the other way around. Yes he might make Castiel work for it, depending on his mood, but he always gave in, always submitted entirely. He loved it, needed it, got off on it more than anything else.

Abruptly Castiel rocked forward than back again, driving hard into his mate, making him gasp. When his grip tightened, the vampire reached around with both hands, slamming the Omega's wrists down onto the bed, pinning them there. Dean struggled, if only for a second. He needn't have bothered, the Alpha was stronger than him any day of the week. He lay still, restrained, completely at the Alpha's mercy. Just the way they both liked it.

Castiel took his time, not rushing, delighting in every needy whimper and pleasured moan, audible even over the maelstrom raging outside. Oh gods he loved being able to do this, reducing Dean to a puddle of happy ecstasy, to wring such a variety of sounds from his mate's lips. He considered pausing, fetching some of the restraints, but thought better of it. Maybe next time...or later, if they had the energy for it. Dean certainly had stamina, another of his many good qualities.

"C-C-Cas, Cas, gods Cas, don't stop, don't stop, don't- damn it, don't you stop! Please, Cas, I- mph!"

The vampire brought his mate to the very brink, then stopped, waiting for him to fall away from it, dipping down to kiss him and swallow his protests. It drove Dean mad, yet he never fought to take back control. He lay still, trembling and sluggishly returning the kiss. The second time Castiel did this he was less compliant, biting the Alpha's lip only to yelp as it earned him a hearty swat on his backside.

"Shh," Castiel crooned, kissing him tenderly. "Hush, my Omega. Say you're sorry and you'll have what you want."

"You've gatta be kidding me." It didn't have the usual force behind it though, said more out of habit than defiance. He pressed his head back, closing his eyes. "Cas, I...I'm sorry, just please don't stop again."

Castiel smiled, fangs still out. That time, he didn't hold back, driving them both to that precious edge. Dean's arms and shoulders strained against his grip, muscles bulging, head thrown back and turned to the side, exposing his neck, offering it. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

That time, the Alpha didn't stop. He had the pleasure of watching Dean's eyes roll back as his orgasm hit moments before the Alpha's own. He gasped as it slammed into him, and his head dropped. The combination of intense pleasure and a sharp pain as fangs slashed his neck pried a strangled, pained noise from his throat, but otherwise all that came through his lips were pleasured pants.

Castiel latched onto the short cut, running his tongue along it to get his saliva into Dean's bloodstream before he started sucking. The Omega began to outright tremble around him as the vampire started to draw blood, gulping down mouthfuls of the hot liquid. Blood always had a faint, bitter tang to it, but it was only the under taste. The rest always depended on the person, but only if it was fresh. A downside of drinking blood bags. Dean's blood had an oddly sweet scent, something that carried over into its taste. The only thing Castiel could ever compare it to was chocolate and sweet wine, a bizarre combination but one he never tired of.

He had to be careful, he knew. He couldn't take too much. No matter what the situation, he always had to count the swallows so he wouldn't drink too much. All it took was one mistake, one time of pulling away to find Dean pail and unconscious in his arms for him to never forget. It had been the first time he'd drunk from the human and he'd panicked, but thankfully he hadn't taken so much Dean had needed a transfusion.

Once he'd reached the cutoff number, and it wasn't just his sexual need that was sated, the vampire drew away. He ran his tongue over the cut again, this time to seal it. A vampire's saliva had several very useful qualities, namely healing properties as well as being a potent drug. As far as Castiel had been aware, it was a sort of anesthesia, something Dean readily confirmed. The Omega described it as a numbing agent wherever Castiel was feeding and ecstasy-inducing everywhere else. As an added bonus, if they put an extra dose in the bloodstream the human wouldn't remember anything afterwards, not that Castiel did that. Dean enjoyed it too much.

Slowly, the Alpha slid out of his mate, rolling onto his side next to a still panting Dean. For a minute they both just lay there, catching their breath. Both of them had an extra buzz, brought on by the feeding, on top of the high of an orgasm. Vaguely Castiel counted backwards, a little worried to note he hadn't fed in almost a week. He tried to do it twice a week, so he wouldn't need so much. Dean had certainly not complained, but they just hadn't had time. He'd have to make time. Not just for the blood, but for his mate.

"Would you like me to take you to dinner this week?" he asked abruptly.

Dean gave a breathless chuckle. "You're stubborn about that whole quality time thing, huh?"

"You're my mate, I should be."

"Fine, but no fancy restaurants. You should know by now the monkey suit thing isn't me. I want pizza and the three stooges or something. Maybe we can grill out one night."

"That sounds nice." He lifted an arm, reaching over to brush his fingers through his mate's hair as lightning lit Dean's face. "I've been neglecting you."

The Omega groaned, rolling over until he straddled his mate's torso, hands braced on his chest. "No, you haven't. I haven't exactly been around much either." He hesitated, then added uncomfortably, "Actually I, uh...I've kinda been dodging you. A lot."

Castiel frowned. "I don't understand. Why?" He counted back even farther, realizing he'd only been feeding from Dean once a week for almost a month now. "Is something wrong?"

Fear settled icy claws in his belly. What had happened? Had he made a mistake? Was Dean pulling away? His mate was a human, but he wasn't. It was one of the reasons other vampires were reluctant to mate them. Vampires were born, they had extended if somewhat normal life spans, so it wasn't that. It was that when they took a mate, they were bound to that person for life, body and mind. There was no divorce or infidelity among vampires, and if something happened to one the other would either go mad or follow them to the grave. Castiel had known this when he'd taken Dean as his mate, but only once he was sure. What's more, the human _knew_.

"Not exactly. It's just that we never talked about it and I don't..." Dean closed his eyes, jaw tight. "How do you feel about kids?"

Castiel frowned. "Kids? What does that have to do with this?"

"Just answer the question. Please?"

He had no idea where Dean was going with this. It really hadn't been something they'd ever thought to talk about, or at least he hadn't. That said...Dean liked children. He knew that. He might not advertize it, but he was good with them, and they liked him. He'd seen it.

"Do you want children?" he asked uncertainly. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. But you understand they would be a hybrid, correct? They would require blood, they would have a human life span but their speed and strength would be increased."

"I know, I know," the Omega snapped, waving it away. "You still haven't answer the question. How do you feel about kids? I mean you avoid them whenever you can, you never mention them, and you freaked when Lucifer dumped Lilith on you for a day."

Castiel winced. "That is hardly fair. I'm not...I'm not good with children, he knew that before he dumped an infant with a fever on me with no prior warning."

The Omega's shoulders tensed, and he took an unsteady breath before asking, "So you wouldn't want any of your own?"

"I didn't say that," Castiel protested. He sat up, pushing Dean off him so they were both upright. "I said I'm not good with children, as in other people's children. It's my understanding things are different if they're your own. Why are you so intent on this all of a sudden? If you want them so badly why don't you just say so? You're normally more direct than this."

Dean wouldn't meet his eyes. "It ain't that. So you'd be okay? If we had one?"

"Of course, Dean." He pressed a hand to his mate's cheek, tipping his face up. "We can try, if you like. Vampires don't need a heat, you'd just have to go off your birth control pills."

The Omega cleared his throat, pulling away. "Yeah, uh, that's the thing. You didn't mention that when you insisted I go on the pills."

Castiel frowned. "I don't understand."

"I forgot, alright? I...missed a week...or two." At Castiel's expression he protested, "I didn't know it was that important, Cas. You should have told me. Yeah I got into the habit but I forgot them when we went on that trip to the Rockies and it was downhill after that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Castiel demanded.

"I didn't think it mattered!" Dean snapped. "Damn it Cas you never _told_ me. I've been barfing every morning for the last two weeks like clockwork. I passed out putting a new engine in that mustang and I've been craving cake with anchovies. If it was pie I might not care, but it's _cake_."

Castiel froze. It took a long minute after Dean's rant before he slowly asked, "How have I missed you being sick every morning?"

"It's more like midmorning, and it only lasts half an hour. The one time it happened when you were around I told you I had food poisoning. You okay? You don't look so good."

Slowly, the Alpha fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "You're pregnant," he whispered.

Dean bent over him, a bemused expression on his face. "Yeah. So you're cool with it?"

The vampire sat up abruptly, grabbing his mate by the shoulders so they wouldn't smack into each other, then embraced him. "You're pregnant," he repeated, holding him tight.

"Cas, a little breathing room."

"Sorry." He hurriedly released his grip, leaning back to look at him. Namely his stomach. It still looked normal enough, but then he'd still be in the first trimester. "You're sure?"

"Pretty damn sure."

Slowly, the Alpha felt a smile start to spread across his face. He might not be good with children, but the thought of Dean having one didn't terrify him as he thought it would. Well, the idea of having a screaming pooping infant on his hands was terrifying, but not having one with Dean. They had made it, them. It would be theirs. A child. A real child.

"So you're okay with this?"

Rather than answer, Castiel yanked him into a kiss, not letting him up until every muscle had gone limp under his hands.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Neko (Feline and Canine)

**Chapter three: Canine!Alpha! Dean and Feline!Omega! Castiel. Mostly smut with a bit of fluff.**

 **Omegaverse, neither are human this time around. Think Neko!Au, but only about half the population have the ears and tail of a cat. The other half have the ears and tail of a dog. Felines and Canines, respectively. Imagine the adorableness that is Castiel with a long black tail and cute black ears. For Dean I was thinking wolf-like ears and a matching tail, dark blond of course. Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel had just intended to visit his mate, really. Their offices and departments were on opposite sides of the campus, and he had a three hour gap between classes in the middle of the day. He knew Dean only had a two hour gap, and while they both liked to use this time to grade various tests and assignments, if they had time sometimes they'd pop over for a visit. Maybe the college would have put up more of a fuss about two of their professors getting married, but Castiel was in the English department, Dean in Engineering. One specialized in languages, the other in mechanical engineering. Besides, they liked to promote diversity, and that image wouldn't be improved if they protested two teachers of different breeds getting hitched.

No one thought twice about seeing their Russian teacher making his way through the sprawling engineering building, though a few shot him the odd glance. His ears twitched, but otherwise he tried to ignore them. He kept his ears up, alert. For whatever reason engineering tended to attract more of the Canine breed, something Castiel suspected was to due with the major's practical applications. He knew for a fact Dean had a penchant for it, fixing up cars in his spare time. He himself mostly dealt with the more manageable Feline students. Quieter, intent, studious Felines. Not easily distracted, rowdy, energetic Canines.

 _Don't step on my tail, just don't step on my tail,_ he hoped silently. He was keeping it tucked in close, but a class had just let out, and he was rubbing shoulders with hundreds of-

A yelp, a yowl really, was torn from his lips. An automatic reaction to having the tip of your tail caught between a shoe and the floor. Imminently a circle opened up around him as Canines scattered at the sound, which only made things worse as people started to trip, including Castiel himself. He hit the wall hard, ears going flat as chaos broke out. People were either trying not to move or cringing from the sound or bolting. The handful of Felines in the crowd were among those bolting. He didn't blame them. Their tails were notably longer than those of Canine's, and when they were getting stepped on smart Felines got clear. Add to that the crowd was mostly Alphas and male Betas, breeds who liked to push back when they got pushed, and you had a recipe for a possible riot.

Castiel tried to get out, sidling against the wall, but he got all of three feet before an oversized Canine got shoved into him, pinning him. The Omega smothered another yelp, staggering as the Alpha shoved off to throw a punch at whoever had punched him. Castiel gasped, lurching forward. The mass of students were stampeding to the main doors, to open ground where they could disperse, but it was a struggle to fight the current. It was one good thing about Canines, they got into these messes so often they were trained to go for the exit and scatter if a riot started to brew. In ten minutes they'd forget it even happened.

As things stood, Castiel barely made it out without falling and getting trampled. He heaved a wary sigh, glancing back at the mess behind him before continuing on. Sadly, this wasn't the first time he'd gotten unlucky with a class release trying to see Dean. He was almost used to it.

He got passed the lecture halls, taking an elevator up to the fourth floor where the offices were clustered. The Feline was reaching up to knock on the closed door when it was jerked open, Dean stopping in his tracks, a surprised look on his face. Slowly, Castiel lowered the hand raised to knock, his ears lifting as he relaxed.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas, what's up?" The Alpha stepped back, setting his jacket back down on a nearby file cabinet.

"I wanted to see you. Also I wanted to show you this."

He fished a sheet of paper from the pocket of his trench coat, unfolding it and handing it to his mate. The Feline waited, tail twitching behind him in anticipation. Dean took it, glanced at the words, then read over them more slowly. His eyes slowly narrowed, then widened, his tail beginning to wag behind him.

"I would have waited until your birthday or Christmas, but the timing wouldn't work. Charlie's been nagging you to go with her to Comic Con, and now you have a reason to go."

He might have said more, but Dean set down the reservations and the tickets. The Canine took his mate's face in his hands, planting a kiss squarely on his mouth. Castiel's ears pricked farther forward, his own hands coming up to grab the Alpha's shoulders.

When Dean pulled away, letting them both get a breath of air, Castiel asked breathlessly, "How long until your office hours?"

"Long enough," rasped Dean, pushing him back against the door.

Castiel's hand fumbled, twisting the inner lock before running a hand through Dean's hair, fingers stroking the base of his ears. While he hadn't anticipated Dean displaying his joy in this manner, he was hardly complaining. Besides, they really did have time. They'd just gotten through midterms, both had been busy for the last two weeks, and sex hadn't been on the table in almost twice that time.

"I-I'm glad you like your present," Castiel gasped, when Dean pulled away to trail open mouthed kisses down his throat. "No hickies, I have a class this afternoon- ah! N-N-N-Nothing that will show."

"What's the point if they don't show?" the Canine rumbled.

What protests Castiel had left were reduced to mumbled whines, muffled should someone hear. He gave a soft gasp as a leg was braced between his own, a warm thigh pressing against his crotch. His hips bucked, earning a growl from his mate. The next gasp was almost a whimper, uttered as teeth sank lightly into the base of his neck, the Canine sucking at his flesh deliberately.

"Dean," he whined, fumbling for his mate's belt. "Could you do that somewhere else?"

"Sure," the Alpha chuckled, kissing his mouth slowly before returning to his neck. Only this time it was much higher, and even if Castiel had had a scarf he doubted it would have hidden the mark.

"I meant someplace less visible not more!"

The Canine grinned, yanking Castiel's pants and underwear down his hips. "Then you shouldn't be so damn awesome. I won't let anyone get near you. You're mine, Cas."

"Yes, but-

"No buts. Well, not that kind of 'but'."

So saying, Dean pulled him away from the door and tugged him over to the desk. The office as a whole was a bit cluttered, but half the desk surface was mostly clear. Meaning nothing got knocked off when the Canine pushed Castiel down, bending him over it and shoving his trench coat out of the way. The Feline bent over obligingly, grabbing the desk's opposite edge and shifting his tail out of the way. He heard a zipper drop as an index finger pushed inside him experimentally, moaning softly as it tugged at the slickened ring of muscle. He was turned on enough by this point he was already ready, enough for his hole to welcome the exploring digit and slick enough for it to slip easily inside him.

"Dean," he breathed, pushing back even as the Alpha pulled out.

Rather than respond, Dean pushed something else inside him. Castiel moaned, louder this time, bucking back into his mate's cock. The Alpha growled in response, gripping his hips and holding him steady. The Feline's eyes fluttered, but didn't close. They never left the back wall.

The windows didn't have blinds. The entire back wall was made up of painted metal and transparent glass. Castiel's eyes locked onto them, staring into a landscape half blue sky half Chemistry building. It was only three stories, but there was still the chance someone might see, might hear. It made these occasional romps all the more tantalizing. Castiel's own office only had a view of a parking deck, and the only time this had happened there the Canine had taken pleasure in fucking him against the window. It had been on an off day, there was no one to see, but there was always that chance.

One hand moved upward, gripping his shoulder while the other remained on the Feline's hip. His ears were flicked to either side in pleasure, a string of soft moans and gasps falling from his lips. Vaguely Castiel wondered if anyone would hear the noises he had no control over, the rhythmic smack of skin on skin, the low growl and occasional grunt from his mate. Then again, Dean would probably take it as a point of pride if anyone did hear.

His worries soon faded from thought, pushed down by pleasure, his mind focusing on the highly enjoyable sensation of getting fucked over a desk. His hands tightened on the desk's edge as Dean's pace became rougher, faster. The Alpha bent down, yanking his collar down to reach his neck. Castiel gave a soft cry as his mate bit the mate mark, the Canine's free hand gasping his own throbbing cock.

"Dean, Dean please," he gasped, breath harsh in his throat.

"Yeah, you like that babe?" the Alpha rasped in his ear.

A wordless whine was the only answer he got.

Dean's lips were curled in a smile as he nibbled the edge of one tender ear. "Sorry. You like that Angel?"

"Yes mate." A quiver ran through him. Feline ears were even delicate than a Canine's. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

It wasn't that Castiel objected to the name, 'babe', particularly in this environment. He did protest it being too close to what Dean called his car. He wasn't sure why Dean's next favorite was 'Angel', but Castiel liked the tingle it gave him.

He cracked an eye when he felt his mate pull out, whining in protest. Dean didn't say anything, instead taking a step back to drag Castiel upright, laying him down again a moment later on his back. His pants were only down to his knees, but the Canine dealt with this by just pushing his legs up and out of the way. Castiel flailed for a moment as his knees were pressed to his chest, grabbing the shoulder of Dean's shirt in one hand and the edge of the desk in the other. Satisfied he wouldn't fall off anytime soon, he sat back to enjoy the ride.

"Dean, oh gods, don't- ah!"

Castiel clamped his mouth shut, wincing at the cry he'd uttered. He didn't dare open it again. Dean grinned, tangling his free hand in the Omega's hair and kissing him roughly. "Almost, Cas. Almost."

The Feline shuddered, tightening his grip. Dean wasn't the only one close to the edge. His head fell back, mouth open, feeling his muscles start to coil. Almost indeed.

Castiel had to free the hand clinging to the desk, clamping it over his mouth as he hit his climax. His back arched on the desk, the hand in Dean's shirt keeping the Canine close. As the initial wave began to ease, Dean shuddered, hitting his own orgasm. Castiel's head fell back, body going limp, eyes fluttering closed. He couldn't even find the will to protest as his mate came inside him.

Only when Dean was pulling out, his cock spent, did Castiel murmur, "I take it you went against my wishes?"

A hand pressed to his cheek, warm lips kissing him tenderly. "Aren't you glad I did?" the Alpha murmured.

"For once," Castiel hummed, slowly lowering his legs as Dean stepped away. He heard a drawer open, followed by a bit of rummaging as the Canine unearthed what he was looking for. He struggled to his feet, then obligingly bent over again as Dean turned around, butt plug in hand. Castiel had been against keeping one here, for obvious reasons, but it _had_ come in handy. Besides, it was a duplicate of his favorite one at home.

As he straightened Castiel asked, "Did you do that so I would have to go the rest of the day with your cum inside me?"

Dean pulled him flush, giving him a kiss that was slow and deep and lingering. "Maybe." One more kiss later he added, "And with my mark on your neck."

Castiel groaned. "I told you, not anywhere visible."

"Mmm, they're not too obvious."

Dean started for another kiss, but the Feline drew away, frowning. "'They'? There's more than one?"

"Maybe."

"I thought you were thanking me, not torturing me."

"You don't seem very tortured."

"That's not the point."

The Canine kissed his temple, nuzzling his ear, still flattened to the side. "What if I made dinner?"

Castiel considered that. "Depends on the dinner." His own skills were limited in that department, but Dean was deceptively good in the kitchen.

"Anything you want," the Canine offered, kissing him again. "Name it and it's yours, Cas." This time Castiel kissed him back, cracking a smile as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"You do have a tendency to remind me periodically."

Dean grinned, and was about to kiss him again when a knock on his door made them both jump. They shared a look of surprise before Dean cleared his throat, calling, "One minute!" as they fumbled to fix their clothes. "Damn it, they're early," he added under his breath.

Castiel hurriedly jammed most of his shirt back into his pants, synching his belt and yanking his trench coat into place, covering the evidence. When he looked up Dean had just finished adjusting his own clothes, making sure the Omega had done the same before reaching for the door. Castiel, feeling his face heat, sidestepped so he was half hidden behind his mate.

"Hey, sorry to bother you Mr. Winchester but I had a few questions about the homework."

Castiel grimaced. He should have known. An overeager pup. The student didn't even seem to notice that Dean wasn't alone.

"Uh, sure, come on in."

"Thanks! I...oh."

The young Canine had frozen just inside the doorway, eyes widening at the sight of a ruffled Castiel. "Mr. Novak. What are you doing here?"

"Leaving." He gave Dean's shoulder a squeeze as he sidestepped between the two Canines, smiling tightly as he ducked out. Only when he was riding the elevator back down did he relax, leaning against the walls as he hummed downward.

It was going to be well worth the time he'd spent tracking down the tickets and reservations. They'd have to take a week off in the middle of the semester, but unless they got a new class thrown at them it should work out fine just the same. While it had been Charlie who'd gotten him thinking, he hadn't expected to find anyone at any given Comic Con that might peek Dean's interest. Imagine his surprise when he found several Cons, as they were called, that boasted members of the Dr. Sexy cast. He'd found the nearest location to have Dr. Sexy himself, even managed to find a deal on tickets for an autograph. He'd been meaning to show Dean for a few days, but he'd kept forgetting, hence the need to tell him now. Dr. Sexy was his mate's guilty pleasure, and while he only found the show moderately entertaining himself he knew Dean loved it.

The doors dinged open, and Castiel stepped through the double doors. Several things occurred to him halfway back through the Engineering building. One, it took conscious effort to walk normally. Two, he'd have to walk all the way across campus like this. No one would know what was inside him, but he sure did. Castiel thought about taking it out, stopping by a bathroom and fixing things, but then discarded the idea. It might be uncomfortable, but it would ensure some very satisfying play tonight. Besides, he had a more obvious problem to worry about. He turned up his trench coat collar, which was obvious enough for those who knew him, but even then it didn't cover much. Great. He disliked the thought of having to teach fifty plus students with blatant hickies on his neck, regardless of what his mate did to make up for them.

Castiel hoped for Dean's sake the Canine had a very good dinner planned. He was going to need it.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Christmas Special

**Happy Holiday's my pretties! Behold, my first Christmas Special!**

 **Chapter 4: Christmas Angel! Castiel and (Santa's) Elf! Dean.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel let himself into the house, coaxing the door open and shut as quietly as he could. He gave his wings a ruffle before folding the dark appendages to his back, toeing out of his boots and leaving them by the front door so he could pad around in his socks. He only came home late once a year if he could help it, and while it was the one night an earthquake wouldn't wake Beckett he still avoided taking the chance.

The Angel padded through the house, pausing as he passed through the living room to check thins over. Presents, check. Stocking's, check. Milk, sipped. Cookies, munched. Check, check. Perfect. Cracking a smile, Castiel continued on to the master bedroom. Ironically the children of the North Pole were the only ones who endured an actual charade Christmas night. Santa had to be around the world in a very short period of time, and every year there were more humans than ever. He just couldn't take the time to visit the ones at the North Pole too. Still, it was also the one place where believing in Santa wouldn't get you beat up on the playground. Not when the entire place was occupied by Christmas Angels and Elves. One to go around granting Christmas wishes and taking some of the load off the big guy, the other to make the presents and get things prepped for the big night. The two species lived and worked together to make sure Santa got things done right and on time. And contrary to popular belief, the Elves weren't small. They were quite normal sized, they had to be considering the presents kids wished for. Their cousins the Tooth Fairy's had shrinking abilities, to get in and out and make the switch easier, but that was it. The only thing separating either from normal humans were their pointed ears. The Christmas Angels were much the same way, human save for their wings. Well, and magic. They all had a bit of magic of one sort or another.

Castiel, for his part, was a Christmas Angel. He'd been assigned to Further-Eastern European Time this year, Russia division, and had just gotten back. It was just passed midnight North Pole time, not too bad. He was hoping to have some fun with his mate tonight. Technically speaking all the magical species were immortal, even if they could be killed and have kids of their own, but eternity was a long time to spend alone. Most of them had mates before they were more than four centuries old. In Castiel's case, he'd fallen for one of the Elves. A green eyed, hard working Elf by the name of Dean. Sadly, no amount of magic or wishing could change the fact that they couldn't conceive a child of their own, the biggest downside of their relationship. Despite that, they had a five year old daughter currently sleeping upstairs, a Christmas Angel by breed. Beckett's birth parents had both died, her father on the factory floor and her mother by a paranoid human. There were children like her, as sad as it was, but Castiel and Dean weren't the only couple more than willing to take them in. She was seven now, and had been theirs for the last five years.

Considering she wasn't theirs biologically, sometimes it was hard to tell. For example, because of Castiel's duties Dean was the one to put her to bed on Christmas Eve. He always had to slip her some sleeping medicine via eggnog to make sure she wouldn't try staying up to wait for Santa.

Castiel considered checking on her, but discarded the idea. Instead he continued on to their bedroom, opening the door and shutting it behind himself. The Angel turned, glanced at the bed, did a double take, and smiled.

"I would have come sooner if I'd known you were waiting for me," he commented innocently, circling around the room. He took off his uniform, hanging it up and stripping down to his underwear. After ducking into their bathroom for a few minutes, primarily to scrub away the sweat and grime that came from flying at top speed through city air. That done, the Angel hurriedly relieved himself and brushed his teeth before returning to the bedroom.

Dean hadn't answered him. He couldn't, not with a ball gag in his mouth. He'd had the foresight to pull a blanket up, but from what Castiel could see the Elf was both gagged and bound, his wrists cuffed to their headboard. As he drew closer, he could hear the soft hum of a vibrator set on low.

Deciding to torment his mate just a little more, Castiel yanked back the covers before climbing onto the bed. There was only so much Dean could do to himself, but he'd managed quite well. The cuffs were padded, so they wouldn't dig into his wrists, and the vibrator was one Castiel recognized. It was long, ridged, and had three different settings. Right now Dean had it on the lowest one, his cock hard and curling up towards his belly.

Castiel crawled over him, running a hand through his hair once before tangling his fingers in it, dipping down to one quivering pointed ear. He kissed the appendage near the tip, smiling at the whimper it coaxed from his mate. An Elf's ears were sensitive, and unless handled with care could cause them great pain. But handled properly, they could cause something far better.

"You've been so good for me," the Angel murmured approvingly, wings half extending to loom protectively over his mate. "You followed my instructions perfectly. Now, are you ready for your reward?"

A low keen came from the Elf below him, followed by a reluctant, "Uh-huh," around the gag. Considering how enthusiastic he was in the moment, to this day Dean remained embarrassed of the things that got him off. Still, Castiel was nothing if not patient.

"Good." Pulling away, the Angel reached down and gripped the vibrator. He turned it slowly, giving it a few experimental tugs. "Would you like something else inside you? Or would you rather cum on this?"

When Dean didn't answer, Castiel gently nibbled on the shell of his ear. That time he got a keening whine, hips bucking into him desperately. He pulled the vibrator out a few inches, then jammed it back in, as much to torment as to see how ready his mate was.

Dean bucked into the thrust, moaning softly. Satisfied with this, Castiel found the remote at the other end of the wire. He flicked it up to medium, enjoying how Dean jerked below him. His mate's chest started to rise and fall rapidly, panting around the gag, hips bucking desperately. He tried to roll over, to find some friction, but Castiel held him down.

"Steady, Dean," the Angel hummed. "If you want my cock, you're gonna have to wait for it."

The Elf outright groaned, but visibly stilled. Castiel kissed his temple approvingly, idly helping himself to the lube on the nightstand and coating his hardening member with it. That done, he turned the vibrator up to high while he traced the tip of his mate's ear. That time the ball gag had to smother a cry, the Elf visibly shuddering, eyes rolling back in pleasure. The Angel smirked, pleased to realize his effort to find his mate's prostate had been successful.

"Mmm, good Elf, so obedient," Castiel murmured, lips pressed to his ear. "Say please, and you'll have what you want."

For a moment he was afraid Dean wouldn't do it, but after a long silence the Elf spat out a single word around the ball gag, half angry half desperate. "Please!"

Satisfied, Castiel yanked the vibrator out and flicked it off. Before Dean could relax, he braced both hands on his mate's hips and rocked his own forward. Dean shuddered, moaning, eyes hazy. Castiel moaned right along with him that time, wet heat engulfing him.

One hand grabbed the headboard, the other bracing on the Elf's shoulder. Wings still flared, Castiel bent over his mate, setting a steady pace. A soft, keening moan drifted up from his mate's mouth, his body rocking a little with the thrusting rhythm the Angel had set. Slowly, he picked up speed until skin began smacking on skin, his mate's chest heaving once more. Oh gods he loved doing this. It was just as enjoyable as his own pleasure when he got his mate into bed, watching as he melted into a puddle of pleasure and need.

"Are you going to cum for me, Dean?" the Angel rasped into a pointed ear, his own breath coming rapidly. "Are you going to cum on my cock?"

Dean opted to answer via action rather than words. The green in his eyes was barely visible now, dilated as they were. They rolled back as his pants became ragged, a low cry emitting from his throat. Castiel groaned as his mate clamped down on him, then gasped aloud as his own orgasm hit. His shoulders hunched, fingers digging into wood as he gave a few more wild thrusts.

Gradually, Dean went limp below him, the tension seeping from ridged muscles. Castiel pulled out, took a shaky breath, and reached up to undo the gag. He tossed it aside, dipping down to kiss his mate thoroughly. The Elf hummed absently, returning it with a bit less enthusiasm.

Castiel waited until Dean was left gasping breathlessly a second time before reaching up, uncuffing his wrists. The Elf's arms fell limp around his head, watching the Angel through lidded eyes. One callused hand raised after a moment, palm pressing to Castiel's cheek. The Angel lifted one of his own hands, pressing it over Dean's.

"Thought we'd be getting too old for this by now," the Elf mumbled, heaving a contented sigh.

A smile tugged at the Angel's lips. "We're not even four hundred years old yet, Dean."

His mate groaned. "Not helping, Cas."

Castiel brought his hand around, kissing his palm gently. "You're just tired, Dean. You're always burned out this time of year."

Children were fickle creatures, but despite the magic mojo that could help predict what they'd need/want come Christmas there was a limited amount of accuracy. From November 1st to December 24th, the Elves were working night and day to get ready, creating and building and prepping and wrapping and tending to the million and one details that it took to get Santa off the ground. Castiel didn't see much of his mate during December, neither did Beckett, but it was their way, they were used to it. Technically the Christmas Angels weren't much better, they just dealt with everything outside the 'Pole while the Elves never left it. The only reason Castiel had been granted lighter duties was because of Beckett, as was the case with all parents. Besides, it was easier for them to be down an Angel than down an Elf.

Accordingly, they liked to have a bit of fun when it was all over.

Bending down to place a tender kiss on his mate's mouth, Castiel murmured, "Want to try again?"

Dean groaned quietly. "I need to be able to walk in the morning, Cas."

"Only a little. Besides, they won't need you in the workshop for a week." The Angel kissed him again, adding, "I thought you liked the idea of being fucked into unconsciousness."

The Elf grimaced, but Castiel caught the hitch of breath, the pink in his ears as they wiggled a little in delight.

Resting their foreheads together, he murmured, "I'll be gentle, Dean."

His mate outright flushed at that. "You don't need to be," he protested gruffly. "I look like some China doll to you?"

Castiel chuckled. "Of course not. That doesn't mean I shouldn't want to take care of you."

"Why can't I take care of you?"

"You already do that," Castiel reminded him patiently. "The only time I can return the favor is when you're too worn out to put up a fuss."

Dean made a face, but didn't argue. How could he? Castiel was right- normally their roles were reversed. Dean got antsy if he didn't have something to do, someone to take care of. Normally their positions were reversed, but Castiel wasn't above taking advantage of the situation in order to turn the tables.

Satisfied he'd won the argument, Castiel kissed him once more, slow and gentle and lingering. There was a soft hitch of breath, an almost delicate gasp as the Angel slowly entered him once more. He took his time, moving at a lazy pace, one hand stroking the Elf's hair and caressing his ears, his mouth pressing tender kisses along his jaw and neck. Dean was almost trembling below him, legs clamped tight around him, hands clutching his shoulders, running through his hair or reaching out to brush his feathers.

This time it wasn't rough, hungry fucking, wasn't dominating or demanding. There was no rush to a climax, no urgency or drive, just the desire to make the moment last and enjoy it. Castiel took his time, worshipping his mate, loving every part of him, shivering when Dean met him halfway. The Christmas Angel made slow, tender love to his mate, savoring every gasp, every whimpering moan.

In the end, the orgasm actually surprised Castiel. He kept going though, not stopping until an equally surprised cry emitted from his mate's lips. The Angel caressed his cheek, watching as Dean's eyes fluttered closed. He wasn't sure if the Elf was asleep, but he seemed pretty close to it. He gingerly untangled himself, drawing the covers up as he settled next to his mate. Castiel reached over, turning off the bedside light, plunging the room into darkness. As he lay back, though, hands fumbled sluggishly, clutching at his shoulder and tugging him over. Cracking a smile, the Angel rolled onto his stomach, putting an arm around his mate and nuzzling his neck, one wing draping over the Elf.

Dean settled after that, and Castiel closed his eyes. Sleep wasn't long in coming.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Vampire 2

**Chapter 5: Alpha!Vampire! Dean and Omega!Human! Castiel.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Third period had just ended when his pager went off. Castiel stopped halfway to the cafeteria, glancing down at the device attached to his belt. These days schools were one of the few places that still used the things, mostly because phones were heavily discouraged. A pair was given to a vampire and their donor at the beginning of each school year, so the latter could be summoned when needed.

Trying to ignore the looks he was getting, Castiel turned away from the cafeteria, heading towards the front office. It wasn't the first time Dean had done this during the school day, and whenever he did do it two times out of three it was for fun rather than necessity. The whole point of allowing vampires to feed during school was to allow for them to get what they needed when they might not be able to otherwise. Vampires were not only in the public eye these days, they were accepted and made up the upper class. If the vampire themselves weren't a member of the social elite they were close to or worked for someone who was. To be chosen as a donor was both an honor and somewhat scandalous. By vampire law you were untouchable, under the protection of the vampire who claimed you as their primary food source. A few, like Dean, took this a bit farther. They might be more durable, faster and stronger, but vampires were born, and they had normal if slightly extended lifespans. They took mates, and mated for life. Should that mate be human, it wasn't uncommon for that human to become their primary food source.

Both Castiel and Dean were seniors now. Castiel had been Dean's mate for two years, and had worn the black collar for three. A black bracelet symbolized you were a donor, but a black collar marked you as a donor with a relationship to the vampire that wasn't exactly platonic. Castiel had turned bright red when Dean had first given him the thing, but allowed the Alpha to secure it to his neck. Soft, pliable leather with a silver buckle and small lock, and Dean had the only key.

Castiel let himself into the main office, waving politely to the secretary and going through the door labeled 'Vampires and Donors Only'. Inside there were a series of rooms, each equipped with two chairs. One was normal enough, but the other wasn't unlike what you'd find in a doctor's office. There was also a small snack area at the end of the hall, so the donors could replenish whatever they needed afterwards.

The Omega glanced at the pager, read the flashing number, and went to room four. He let himself in, closing the door and dumping his backpack on the floor before turning on Dean. He blinked in surprise when he found that, rather than just his mate, someone else was also in the room. Dean was here, of course, but he was on his feet, hands jammed into his jacket pockets, looking uncomfortable. Sam, his younger brother, was leaning against one of the walls, head down.

"Hey Cas." Dean reached back, scratching the back of his neck. "Look, uh, you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering if you'd mind..." He gestured helplessly, glancing at his brother.

Castiel turned to Sam, looking at the younger vampire more carefully. He looked paler than usual, and he was pressing himself so hard against the wall the human worried he'd push himself through it. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Dean was asking. Once a claim was put down on a human, it remained until removed by one or both parties. There were legitimate laws protecting this claim, and while others were allowed to feed from the human with consent it was generally frowned upon. Still, this was Sam. He was four years Dean's junior, a freshmen, and got along quite well with his brother's mate. Castiel knew that the bond that ran between them was a lot stronger than brothers usually shared, and had accepted some time ago that it was sort of a package deal. You mated one, and you were guaranteed to be dealing with the other indefinitely.

Despite this, Dean had guarded his private stock jealously. Sam had only fed from him once before almost two years ago, and even then it was out of necessity. The younger Winchester had a bad habit of not being able to maintain a claim, platonic or otherwise. Half his blood intake was donated stuff, which was the vampiric equivalent of vegan food. The only time Castiel had agreed to let Sam drink from him was when Dean had found out his brother had gone a week without feeding, and he had about an hour before he was due to play a basketball game. It was either get him blood or Sam would have passed out on the court. At first it had gone well enough, but Castiel had noticed he was starting to feel light headed about the time he noticed Dean telling his brother to stop. In the end the Alpha had had to pry Sam away, and Castiel had woken up a few hours later cradled in his arms. Sam hadn't touched him since. The Omega had forgiven him, but he'd thought Dean had been the reason Sam hadn't drunk from him again.

Shrugging off his trench coat, tossing it over the counter, Castiel looked between the brothers. "I don't mind, if that's what you're worried about. Dean's not due for another feeding until Friday, so I have plenty."

Both visibly slumped in relief as he went over to the chair, hopping up onto it and scooting back.

His mate drifted over, hovering as Castiel laid back. "Thanks Cas."

"And I promise I won't take too much this time. It's just...since Ruby...

Castiel waved it away, rolling up his left sleeve. Ruby had been his last girlfriend, and claim. They'd broken up a few weeks ago. "It's fine. Take what you need."

"Sam, go get some coffee would you? Two creams, no sugar, and a few of those cookies. And make sure they're chocolate chip, not raisin."

A frown creased Castiel's brow as Sam hurriedly stepped out, closing the door behind him. Dean braced on knee on the chair's edge, levering himself up and bracing a hand on either side of the Omega's head. "What are you-

His question was cut off in a kiss, a deep, lingering, thorough one. The human gasped when they parted, bracing a hand against Dean's shoulder to forestall another kiss so he could demand, "What are you doing?"

"I told you about oxytocin and vasopressin before, right?" grinned Dean, dipping down to press his nose under the Omega's jaw. "What they do to your blood."

Heat rushed to Castiel's face. "Y-Y-Yes, but not here! Sam will-

"Will not come back in until I tell him," murmured Dean. He pressed a kiss near the corner of his mouth, then hovered just above his mate's lips. Despite himself, Castiel found himself arching up a little, earning a grin even as Dean pulled back.

"It won't be the first time we've done it here, Cas," the Alpha reminded him, resting their foreheads together. "You like it as much as I do. You can't tell me you don't."

Castiel hesitated. It _was_ their favorite feeding method, Dean drinking his blood either during or after sex. It helped that vampire saliva already had a euphoric effect as well as a healing one, originally meant to immobilize their dinner. These days it just ensured humans quite enjoyed being claimed. As for doing it during school...yes okay he enjoyed it too. It added an extra kink.

The next time Dean kissed him, he caved immediately. A pleased rumble thrummed in his throat, his weight shifted so one hand was freed to fix the clothes problem. Fingers undid the Omega's belt and pants with practiced ease before moving to the Alpha's jeans. Castiel bucked into the touch, one hand reaching up to grip his mate's shoulder while the other ran through his hair.

The human was vaguely aware that Dean's fangs had dropped, whimpering softly as the sharp incisors pressed against his mouth. He clung to his mate as the vampire pushed his pants down his legs, then hooked a hand under one thigh to hitch his hips up. Dean slid a hand under his shirt, fingers brushing up his ribs before bracing over his left pectoral.

"Ain't gonna feed from you this time Cas," he murmured, voice husky with lust. "Still gonna make you cum, gonna make you scream. You taste awesome after a climax Angel." He caught the Omega's lip between his teeth, making his breath hitch. "Taste even better if you cum on my cock. Can you do that for me? Be good and cum with me inside you? Make your blood sweet?"

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a gasp as fingers wrapped around his cock. He moaned as Dean stroked him, then whimpered when a finger pad brushed the slit. A part of him noticed the Alpha shifting their positions, but barely. Certainly not enough to care. He stayed relaxed, returning each thorough kiss, shivering when he felt his mate's cock brush his dripping pucker.

"Want it, Angel?" Dean rasped, nipping and suckling just above his pulsing jugular. "Wanna be good for me? Want my cock inside you?"

"Y-Y-Yes, please Dean, please I-

Castiel's head fell back, his back arching on the chair as his mate slid into him. Not for the first time he was grateful the thing was in a lounging position, at a 140 degree angle from the main seat. He clamped his mouth shut, breath shuddering in his chest. Dean kissed him roughly, bracing a hand on his hip to keep him steady. He drew himself out and slid back in, maintaining an oddly slow pace. Castiel might have questioned it, as Dean was more of a hard and fast type if they were doing it in a place like this, but there was still a hand wrapped around his cock. He was getting hit from two sides, three if you counted the hungry mouth still devouring his own. Considering they'd made love just last night, Castiel found himself drawing close to the edge remarkably quickly.

"Dean," he breathed, eyes hazy. "Dean, Dean please. Don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop."

The Alpha chuckled roughly, letting his fangs graze his jaw. "That's it, let me take care of you. Gonna be a good Omega and cum on your mate's cock? Gonna say my name when you climax?"

All the human could manage was a wordless, desperate sound. He was a little preoccupied when he was inches away from an orgasm. Still, Castiel heard him. Dean had gone from slow to fast, the hand on his hips the only think keeping the Omega from sliding up the chair with every thrust. Castiel wished his legs weren't hampered by pants and underwear, wished he could use them to cling to his mate as well as his hands.

"Oh gods," he gasped, eyes starting to roll back. "I'm...I... _Dean_."

Castiel locked onto green eyes with pupils so blown out he could barely see the actual green. A shudder wracked his body, a wave of intense pleasure crashing through him. Still he held that gaze, hands biting into his mate's shoulders, chest heaving. Better still, Dean didn't stop. By the time Castiel's hands fell away, the rigidness as he reached his climax seeping from him, the Alpha was giving it a final thrust. A tiny whimper left the Omega's lips as he felt his mate cum inside him, realizing Dean intended for him to go the rest of the day like that.

Still catching his breath, Dean pulled out and stumbled to his feet. Not bothering to fix his pants just yet, he staggered over to his backpack. When he came back a minute later, Castiel didn't need to see what he'd gotten. He obligingly braced his feet on the paper covered plastic, lifting his hips a little. Dean pecked his lips, stroking his hair with one hand while the other slid a plug inside his hole, keeping the cum inside him. Castiel shivered, wishing the stainless steel wasn't quite so cold.

The Alpha puttered about with quick, practiced movements, cleaning them both up and fixing their clothes. He moved Castiel to the other chair so he could get rid of the messy paper and replace it with fresh stuff, then pulled the Omega into his lap, nuzzling the mate mark on his throat. Castiel rested his head on the vampire's shoulder, eyes half open, still thoroughly relaxed from the orgasm. His inner Omega purred at the sensation of having the butt plug inside him, even if it was a smaller one easier to smuggle in a backpack, at knowing their mate's seed was inside them. A combination of the strongest heat suppressants and birth control they could lay hands on insured unplanned pregnancy wouldn't be an issue, meaning he got to enjoy this more often than he otherwise might.

The human was all but purring when Dean called Sam in. The younger vampire's cheeks were a bit pink as he came in, shutting the door behind himself. He set a cup of steaming coffee and a napkin of cookies on the counter, pulling the chair over. Castiel's sleeve was still rolled up, and the human offered him his arm absently.

His eyes fluttered as Sam's fangs gently made a cut on the soft flesh of his inner arm, licking the wound to get his saliva in the bloodstream before he latched on. A soft sigh left Castiel's lips and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. A callused hand stroked his hair, warm lips pressing to his jaw.

This time Sam didn't take too much. He pulled away before Castiel was even lightheaded. The Omega's eyes flickered open as the younger vampire drew away, licking the wound to seal it. Within an hour the saliva would have healed it completely, not a mark would be left.

"Thanks Cas."

Castiel hummed absently, quite happy where he was.

"You'd better get going. He'll be out of it for a little while."

"Will he be able to get to class?"

"Yeah, but this'll take up the whole lunch period. It's half over already."

Castiel heard Sam leave, yawning drowsily. "Do I have time for a nap?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Before the Omega could ask, he caught his breath as his mate nudged the plug's base through his pants.

"If you do anymore I won't be able to go to class," Castiel protested, struggling to sit up.

"So?"

The human managed to lurch to his feet, taking a step back and folding his arms. "You might not mind ditching, Dean, but I do."

The Alpha grinned, but let it go. He made Castiel sit back down so he could get some sugar and caffeine into his system, but didn't push for round two. Not yet, anyway. Before Castiel left the Alpha pulled him into a marrow-melting kiss, only to follow it with a whispered, "When we get home, you're going to go straight upstairs and present. Clear?"

Castiel shivered, not daring to meet the Alphas eyes should he give in then and there. "Yes Alpha."

With one more thorough kiss, just to show him who was Alpha, Dean let him go.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	6. Werewolf 2

**Alpha! Werewolf! Castiel and Omega! Human! Dean.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean didn't like running. He was not a jogger, maybe a sprinter if the occasion called for it, but generally not a runner. If given the option of fight or flight, it was a safe bet he'd take the former.

Despite that, he was currently pelting through the forest at a dead run in the middle of the night. The fact that it was a full moon might have been nice, if it hadn't been the cause of his current predicament in the first place. He certainly wasn't out here voluntarily. The Omega had been forced to abandon Baby by the roadside, genuinely afraid Castiel might rip her apart trying to get to him. In his right mind the Alpha wouldn't so much as ding the Impala, but then he wasn't exactly in his right mind. Dean had known what he was getting into when he'd mated a werewolf, and normally they could be well away from external triggers when the Moon Fever hit, but this time they hadn't been so lucky. A single miscalculation, and now not only was a anthropomorphic wolf chasing Dean down through the woods but his possessive instincts had been aroused by the presence of other Alphas in town.

A howl rang out from the woods behind him and Dean ran even faster, digging in his toes only to slide in the thick underbrush. It was hard for him to go too fast out here, the trees were thick and he already sported several cuts from branches as he barreled through them. Castiel wouldn't have that problem, he knew. The werewolf hunted out here all the time, running around to blow off steam whenever the Moon Fever hit before returning to Dean. He wasn't unlike a big dog, actually. A giant, humanoid black furred dog that liked to curl up around his mate and wagged his tail if Dean scratched him in a particularly pleasurable place.

Dean stumbled through a clearing, completely turned around and not even bothering to try orienting himself. As long as he got as far away from the town as he could, that was all that mattered. He'd resigned himself to whatever the pissed off werewolf might do to him, but he knew Castiel wouldn't be able to live with himself if he'd known he'd turned on humans in his Moon Fever. The Alpha was very benevolent, all things considered. He would turn on you and rip your throat out without a second thought if it was to defend someone he cared about, or even a random innocent, but otherwise he'd never hurt a fly. It was unusual for an Alpha, never mind a werewolf. Dean liked to think it was why they worked so well, he wasn't any more like the classic Omega any more than Castiel resembled the classic Alpha.

There had been no sign of that gentle nature the last time Dean had seen his mate. He'd peeled out of town as the change had hit Castiel, blue iris's rimmed in red as an instinctive rage took him over. Fortunately he'd pursued his fleeing mate rather than rip apart the Alpha who had provoked him, unfortunately Dean had honestly no idea what this meant for him. He was pretty sure Castiel wouldn't kill him, but that was about it.

His chest ached, and Dean could feel himself starting to slow as he gasped for breath. He half ran half slid down a short hill, trying to pick up the pace again when a snarl echoed from behind him. The Omega hesitated, then staggered to a stop. He braced his hands on his knees, dragging in lungfuls of air. It was no use. Castiel was almost on him. Besides, they were miles away from the town now. They should be safe...right?

No sooner had he had the thought than something the size of a horse came barreling into the clearing, sliding to a stop a few paces away from the still panting Dean. Slowly, head down, a low growl in his throat, the Alpha stalked forward, eyes glinting red in the moonlight. Dean didn't try running again. There was no point. He focused on catching his breath, straightening slowly as the werewolf approached.

"Take it easy, Cas. Don't break anything, alright?"

The Alpha's ears, which had been laid back, pricked upward at Dean's voice. His advance didn't slow, though. Still on all fours he padded quietly across the forest floor, circling around to Dean's left. The Omega turned, following the approach, but otherwise didn't move. A part of him still believed Castiel wouldn't hurt him, but...there were a lot of stories, too. Of human Omegas who'd been on the receiving end of their mate's instincts during a Moon Fever. More than one ended up in the ER, be it for deep cuts, heavy bruises, broken bones, or some combination of the three. Some had been taken so harshly they'd required stitches. It was only one in ten, and never more than once for the same Omega, but the stories weren't made less true because of it. There might have been more hype around it, but every single one of them had been brought to the ER by an emotionally shattered Alpha. Werewolves took mates even more seriously than humans, and only ever took one. To lose one and be the reason for it would rip them apart, to even raise their hand to one was a crime to their kind.

Castiel hadn't hidden these things from him, and Dean had still mated him, still loved him. It was why he was out here now, prepared for the worst. He had dragged his feet, had been the reason they'd stayed out for an extra day before retreating to their cabin for the Moon Fever. This was his fault, his price to pay.

"Cas? You in there?"

One ear flicked, but otherwise there was no response. Then Dean made his mistake- he took a step backwards. Instantly Castiel was airborne, pouncing on the Omega. Dean went down hard, the air forced from his lungs before he could do more than register the movement. One thumbed paw braced on his chest, keeping him down as a cold nose was jammed in his neck, making him grimace.

"Geez, Cas, take it easy would you?"

A growl was still thrumming in Castiel's throat, not wavering as he gave the Omega a good sniff over. Dean clamped his mouth shut, not resisting, letting the Alpha do what he wanted. After a few minutes the Alpha gave a satisfied snort, pulling his head back. He took his weight off Dean's chest, but it was just so he could flip the Omega onto his stomach. As soon as it was done the weight returned, pressing his shoulders to the ground. Why Dean wasn't sure, he still wasn't putting up a fight, but then werewolves tended to be paranoid, especially with their prey. That's what he was now, prey, and the Omega knew it. Only he wouldn't be devoured in the literal since, that much Dean was sure about.

His theory was confirmed when claws hooked under his belt and waistband, dragging downward. Denim and underwear alike shredded like rice paper. Dean gasped, going ridged as the chilled air hit bare skin. A low growl rumbled in his ear, the paw between his shoulder blades bearing down. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, breath coming in sharp gasps as he forced himself to relax. Knowing this would likely happen didn't make it any easier to face when he realized the Alpha was actually doing it.

They'd done this before, with Castiel in full wolf mode. Standing upright he was eight feet tall, at least, and that size increase was proportional everywhere. Then again, when they'd done this previously they hadn't rushed and Castiel had spent plenty of time on foreplay, not taking him until the Omega was literally dripping slick.

At this exact moment Dean's mouth was as dry as cotton, due to the recent adrenaline rush and fear. If he wasn't producing saliva there was no way in hell he was producing slick. Still Dean said nothing, biting his lip as clawed fingers hooked under his hips, lifting him to his knees.

"Cas?" he asked quietly, a pleading note in his voice.

The only answer he got was a louder growl. He opened his mouth to try again, a last ditch effort, but all that came out was a sharp gasp. The Alpha had dipped down, licking at the light scratches on his arms and legs. Blood had only been drawn in a few places, and they were from the wounds made by his mad run through the forest, not the light trails from Castiel's claws. Dean shivered at the sensation, opting to keep quiet, trying to use the opportunity to relax. It was harder than he'd hoped it would be, despite the hot tongue lapping at his wounds. He was never sure why, but he'd always liked the sensation, not that he ever told anyone.

Dean's eyes drifted closed, and no sooner had he talked himself into letting the tension out of key muscles then the licking paused. He had just enough time to notice the fact before he was clinching his jaw, biting back a cry as something hard and wet pushed its way into him. A strained gasp tore through his throat, the Alpha's cock burning hot against his sensitive flash, coated with pre cum and unrelenting as it bore into him. He might not be turned on but the werewolf was, which helped things a little. It wasn't much, but the pre cum did ease things slightly. At least he wasn't going in dry. Unfortunately this didn't mean the process was painless.

Dean jerked his arm over, biting down hard on his canvas jacket to smother a scream. His breathing was ragged, coming short and fast as his vision blurred, shoulders hunched and ridged under a restraining paw. Despite all this, it never occurred to him to struggle, to yell at Castiel to stop, to get off. All the Omega could think about was gritting his teeth and bearing it, trying to focus on something else to make that task easier. He was still convinced it was his own fault, that he'd brought this on himself.

The Alpha didn't stop. Dean did noticed a slight easing eventually, though whether it was due to slick or blood he had no idea. At this point he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He kept his mouth shut, ridding it out as the werewolf fucked him into the forest floor. Once there was something acting as lube it wasn't actually that bad, in fact if he hadn't been unsure whether Castiel would pull out pre-knot he would have enjoyed it.

Damp green eyes flickered open when he felt Castiel's pace start to go erratic. He'd known it was a vain hope, but he still clung to it. The drive behind this whole mess was that other Alphas had gotten too close, one had even smacked his ass before Dean had bashed his face into a table. The werewolf was reasserting his claim as much as he was his dominance. A knot was a part of that, which worried Dean. Birth control wasn't 100% effective on any given day, but in this from it became even less so.

"C-Cas? Could-could you pull out? Cas, you in there? Okay, bad question. Uh- ah!"

Castiel did not pull out. Until then Dean had been completely convinced his human knot was all he could take. The werewolf proved him wrong. The Omega gasped, fingers clawing the earth as he felt the base of his mate's cock begin to swell. Castiel just managed to push it back inside the ring of muscle before it grew too large, drawing a strangled cry from the Omega. He'd never been so full in his life. Just when Dean was convinced he was going to be ripped apart, the knot stopped growing. In that same second, hot cum spilled into him. The Omega was frozen, taking in gasping breaths, trying very hard to keep his muscles relaxed. He wasn't sure what concerned him more, that he felt like a twitch would open a very large tear in a very bad place, or that he was hard. Very hard, considering the circumstances. At least that meant he'd managed to produce slick, hence the easing of pain.

"Don't move, please don't move," he whispered, voice more shaky than he was willing to admit.

Dean's eyes widened a little when a soft whine reached his ears, a cold nose nuzzling his throat. Clawed fingers stroked his cheeks, and the Omega made a face when they came away wet. Castiel looked at his fingers, then whimpered softly.

"Take it easy, don't freak or anything."

The next twenty minutes as they waited for the knot to deflate was spent with Dean trying to keep the Alpha from moving too much. The werewolf had settled down enough to notice his mate's distress and it was clearly concerning him. The return to normal behavior was reassuring, or it would be if it didn't make him wiggle so much.

When the knot finally did deflate, and the Alpha pulled out, Dean slumped to the ground in relief. The sensation of still warm cum dripping from his hole wasn't overly pleasant, but at least it was over. Not that he got much time to appreciate it. As soon as he slumped down Castiel was gathering him up, cradling the human against his chest as he sat hunched on the ground. Still whimpering low in his throat, the Alpha licked his face clear of tears, claws gently stroking through his hair, his entire body rocking them back and forth.

"Cas, it's okay, relax would you? I'm fine. It was my fault anyway."

His last statement earned a soft growl from the Alpha. Castiel pulled away, giving his mate a dirty look. He reached up, using a thumb to stroke his cheek, resting their foreheads together.

"It's my fault we were out when the Moon Fever hit," the human mumbled.

His comment earned him another low growl, followed by a smack to his ass. Dean barely managed to restrain a yelp, making a face. He was sore, but it would be gone in an hour or so. It didn't help that he still had cum dripping down his legs.

"You're going to have something to say when you're human again, ain't ya?"

Castiel nodded once, then reached out to snag the Omega's shredded jeans. His phone and wallet and keys were still in his pockets. After depositing the shredded denim in his lap, the werewolf gathered Dean up in his arms and rose to his feet.

"Damn it Cas. I can walk, you know."

The snort of disbelief was answer enough. Dean made a face, but knew better than to struggle. He'd only made the mistake of fighting Castiel post-coitus once before. The Alpha had put him over his knee for an honest to gods spanking. One that, to this day, he refused to admit had gotten him hard beyond belief.

Dean closed his eyes, tangling a hand in the werewolf's fur, resting his cheek against his chest. He could hear Castiel's heartbeat. It was oddly soothing.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	7. Demon's Angel

**Demon! Alpha! Dean and Angel! Omega! Castiel.**

* * *

Castiel stirred, lifting his head as the heavy bolt clanked back. Swallowing dryly, he dragged himself upright and pushed himself back into the nearest corner, pinning his wings flat to his back, making himself as small as possible. Chains clattered, dragging against the cement floor of his cell as the door creaked open. It was hard to tell, he was in a dark room with no window, the light in the hall silhouetting a figure. It took a moment before he was able to recognize them.

Honestly, the Omega had stopped trying to keep track of how long he'd been here. Long enough most of his feathers weren't white anymore. Nor were his clothes, but that was a different matter. Anything would be dirty after heaven knew how long in a dank cube with a hole for a toilet and rags for a bed. Particularly when it had been a knee length shift to start with. He'd had underwear at the start of all this, but they were long gone. Aside from his twice-daily ration of water and stale bread, there was only one reason someone would come to see him now.

It was his own fault he was here, Castiel knew that. The other Angels had warned him. Don't leave heaven, don't disobey our laws, don't risk an encounter with Demons. Omegas weren't meant to be warriors, it wouldn't end well. But Castiel had been curious, too curious. He'd snuck down to Earth one day to watch humans up close and paid the price for it. Night had fallen in the area he'd chosen, and unbeknownst to him a Demon had taken notice. That Demon had caught him before he could get back to heaven, slapping chains covered in binding sigils over his wrists and ankles and dragging him down to hell.

Halfway there another Demon had caught him, one who had slit the other Alpha's throat and brought Castiel to the dungeons rather than the bedchambers, though the improvement was questionable. While he'd never been the most obedient Angel in the heavenly host Castiel had no idea what he'd done to deserve this. For days Demons had fought over him, something about wanting a taste of virgin Angel Omega ass. Apparently it was quite coveted. So much blood had been shed by Demon Alphas that some had actually leaked into his cell as they fought in the hall outside. A few had actually gotten the door open, trying to get to him before others had grabbed them, dragging them back out. No one had thought to feed him or bring him water, and while he wasn't a human Castiel did need sustenance.

How long it went on the Omega had no idea. All he knew was that one day it all fell silent. A little while later an Alpha with blood splattered clothes had opened the door of his cell, bringing in a tray balanced on one hand. Castiel's mouth had watered at the sight of burgers, an apple, a bowl of soup, and a goblet full of fresh, clean water. He'd stood slowly, looking from the tray to the Demon carrying it. When he'd tried to reach for it the Alpha had stopped, holding food and drink out of reach, teeth flashing white in a smile.

"Not yet, Angel." After kicking the door shut with a resounding _clang_ he asked, "How about a deal?"

"I won't make a deal with a Demon."

"You sure? It's been a week. You must be starving by now. I know I'd be." He set the tray down on the floor by the door, picking up the apple. He took a bite, gaze focused on the Omega as the fruit crunched loudly.

Castiel's mouth had gone dry, eyes zeroed in on the fruit. He was indeed starving. "What do you want?" he'd whispered hoarsely.

The Demon had smirked at him. "I want you to let me turn every single one of those pretty feathers of yours black. Let me get started and you can have all this. Once you're a Fallen you can get out of here. Think you'd like that? A big bed, room with a view, the works. Knights of hell get pretty sweet digs."

At first the Omega had refused, shrinking back against the wall. Once an Angel was Fallen they could never go back to heaven. Ever. A Fallen was easily identifiable by their wings, turned black instead of white. Each time an Angel sinned, each time they were debouched, a feather turned black. Once they were all changed, that was it.

But the more time passed, the hungrier and thirstier and more miserable Castiel became. Every day Dean would come back and repeat his offer, though he'd sit and talk for a while before leaving with the food. Eventually a combination of curiosity, hunger, and desolation had made him give in. Besides, Knight of hell or no Dean wasn't that bad. If he was going to become a debauched mate to a Demon, why not him?

So the next time Dean came back, Castiel had given in. He'd gotten his underwear ripped off and his virginity torn from his fingers. Then when he was recovering, still limp and breathless from his first ever round of mind-blowing sex, Dean had propped him up on his rag bed and fed him all the food he could eat, tipping the goblet down his throat until he'd drunk his fill.

Aside from the food, that had set the standard. Apparently things like good food were reserved for obedient mates, not Angels being brought to a Demon's level, but Dean did smuggle him treats sometimes. PB&J's were among his favorites. Every day the Alpha would bring him food, and at least once a day Castiel would get himself fucked against some flat surface or another. Sometimes on the rag bed, sometimes up against the wall. Every time he had an orgasm with the Demon another feather turned black, the change working its way down his wings. Sometimes Dean would mix it up a little, getting him drunk instead. Each time with a different type of alcohol. Castiel was partial to wine and vodka. Every time he woke up with a hangover, at least one more feather had changed. Dean had given him drugs a few times too, but he was less fond of those, though Castiel had enjoyed the experiences. Ecstasy had been interesting, LSD had been quite liberating, but the cannabis was his favorite.

However long Castiel had been here, he now had one feather left. He'd woken up one morning and realized that, over a week ago now. That day when Dean had come in Castiel hadn't let the Demon lay a finger on him, which had confused and annoyed him. The Angel had yelled for him to go away, refusing to listen to him, withdrawing into a corner with his hands over his ears.

Reverting to their first pattern, the Alpha would try to reason with him, offer him food, but eventually leave.

Today was the most recent of those days, but each day Castiel felt weaker, in more ways than one. His mistake had been giving in to begin with. He genuinely liked Dean, more than anyone else. He was afraid to admit he actually loved the Demon. To have the Alpha alternate between pleading, cajoling, negotiating...it was wearing him down as much as the hunger and thirst. Worse, he missed the sex too. Missed being kissed by soft, self assured lips, missed clinging to broad shoulders, missed callused hands on bare flesh, even missed the looming membrane wings that the Demon would spread instinctively, protectively, whether they were making love or fucking. He missed having someone to talk to, missed having someone who would listen to him even though he was just an Omega, missed having someone who could make him laugh, make him think, make him angry and sad and happy and confused and...he missed _Dean_.

The Demon was kicking the door shut, as was his habit. Setting down the tray, coming to stand next to the huddling Angel. "Hey. How you holding up?"

Castiel didn't say anything. No protests, no comments, no yells to be left alone. He drew his limbs in tighter, pressing his wings firmly against his back, not lifting his head.

"Come on, Cas, look at me," Dean coaxed, bending down to nudge him.

The Omega waited until he'd dropped into a tailor's seat with a sigh, slowly lifting his face to stare at the Alpha. Dean was blurrier than he thought he'd be. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared, just in time to see the worried look creasing Dean's face.

"What's wrong?" He reached out, pressing a palm to his cheek. "Talk to me, Cas."

Castiel bit his lip, then made the mistake of meeting intent green orbs. He might have maintained his silence, but he was weakening. Those eyes, the ones he'd gazed into as he'd had his first climax with a partner, the ones that crinkled if the Omega made him laugh or narrowed if they argued, were what did him in.

"I don't...I don't want to be a Fallen, Dean," he whispered at last.

Green eyes softened in the dim light. The Demon sighed, sitting back. "Right. Look, uh, you know they'll never take you back even if you weren't Fallen, right? We talked about this, Cas, even one black feather and you're an outcast. You don't gatta be a Fallen before they start treating you like shit."

"I know that, but..." He couldn't come up with a reasonable defense. It was a part of his old life he clung to, a part he knew very well he couldn't go back to. He'd been an Angel for so long, had that way of life for so long, it wasn't easy to give up. Even as Dean coaxed him, day in and day out, a part of him clung to his last, lone white feather. The meager remaining tie to heaven.

Dean reached around, lightly stroking the black feathers at the top of Castiel's wings, the ones just visible behind his shoulders. The Omega flinched, then slumped, head bowed. He loved it when Dean touched his wings, fingers preening his feathers, more than once the Alpha had chuckled as he'd been reduced to practically purring in delight.

"You ain't the first, you know."

Castiel's head snapped up, staring at the Demon. "What? Who? You never mentioned this before."

"I was gonna surprise you, Cas. There are Angels down here, Fallen. Mostly Omegas and Betas. I asked around, found a few you might know. Balthazar. Anna. Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Castiel repeated in disbelief. "The archangel? But they said he disappeared."

"Yeah, straight into hell. He's my brother's mate these days. They're all really eager to see you, but it's the rules. No Angels out of chains unless they're Fallen, can't have you running back to heaven."

The Omega slumped again, turning away. They'd been over this before. He knew the rules as well as Dean.

"Still don't know what's so awesome about heaven. We haven't got half as many rules, you're not allowed to do anything fun, and they turn on their own as soon as you stick a toe out of line. Think about it Cas, be reasonable." He leaned in, gently kissing his cheek. "You can go wherever you want, earth or hell, no one will dare touch you again. You'll be at the top of the food chain with me, a big ass room with plenty of space for a bunch of books and food and whatever else you want. No one will look down on you for enjoying something or liking something that's a little off, no one will ever ridicule you for choosing a life you enjoy. And..." Dean hesitated, clearing his throat. In a gruffer tone he added, "You'll have me. That counts for something too, right? This might be hell but we've got standards. I'll treat you right, you know that, and there'll never be anybody else."

Castiel closed his eyes slowly. Yes, that counted. That counted for a lot. The entire setup of hell wouldn't be tempting unless he was already Fallen, but if you threw a loving, faithful mate into the mix? It changed things, though he knew heaven would banish him for even thinking as much considering the mate in question was a Demon.

The Angel mumbled something, though it came out too garbled to really make out.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Castiel raised his eyes to meet Dean's. "Debauch me," he stated, clearly this time.

Dean's eyes darkened. He tangled a hand in the Angel's hair, yanking him into a hungry kiss. Castiel melted against him, uncurling his body so he could scoot closer, fisting his hands in Dean's shirt and gasping as he was pulled bodily into the Demon's lap. He hooked his legs around the Alpha's waist, head falling back, wings flaring wide and flat and limp in submission as Dean's loomed over them both. Tears welled in his eyes, but his lover kissed them away, rasping words of both tenderness and lust.

Castiel yelped when Dean lurch to his feet, something no human could have ever managed, clutching the Demon's shoulders to keep from falling. His back hit the damp wall, and the Omega hurriedly hooked his legs around Dean's waist. This new position made it easier for the Alpha to shove his shift up around his waist, out of the way, before fumbling with his own pants.

"Sure you want it like this?" the Demon rasped, gripping his hips firmly.

"Yes," breathed the Angel. "If you're going to make me a Fallen, might as well do it in an appropriate fashion. But could we make love on that big bed later?"

"Whatever you want, Cas. Anything you want."

The Angel's head fell back, a soft cry escaping his lips as his lover pushed into him. He clung all the tighter to Dean, breath hitching, head falling forward. A growl thrummed in the Demon's throat, capturing his mouth in a dominating kiss as he kept Castiel's hips pinned to the wall so he could thrust at his leisure. Though perhaps 'leisure' wasn't the best word considering in this state Dean only went slow if it was to torment. After the first few strokes he moved to a taunting pace, lips curling up into a smile as he pressed them to the Angel's throat as he whined.

"Dean, Dean please," the Omega whimpered.

"What 'cha want, Cas?" he rasped, tone almost innocent.

"Fuck me, Alpha, please- oh Father please fuck me, fuck me, Dean _please_...

He cried out when his lover complied. A tormenting pace became forceful, each thrust slamming home and brushing his prostate in the process. Castiel turned his head, gasping out panted breaths, eyes locking onto the flight feather at the far tip of his right wing. It wasn't snow white anymore, not completely. Gray was starting to leach into it.

Instead of guilt, Castiel felt a surge of defiance. He hooked one hand around Dean's neck, digging his fingers into a shoulder blade while the other fisted in the Demon's short hair. The Omega attacked his lover's mouth, earning a surprised grunt from Dean, though he didn't seem upset by this.

"Atta boy, babe," the Demon rumbled between demanding kisses. "Take what you want."

"Want _you,"_ the Angel gasped.

They didn't talk much after that, not really. Castiel's ears were full of skin and feathers on stone, the smack of flesh on flesh, breath rasping through both their lips, growls and grunts in the Demon's throat, whimpers and gasps in his own. By this stage in their relationship Dean knew Castiel's body as well as the Angel knew his. It became almost competitive, each trying to get the other over the edge first. As usual Dean won that race, but it was a close thing. He snarled in climax before Castiel's scream had faded.

The Omega turned just in time to see his last white feather disappear under a wash of black. Maybe he would feel bad later, but he was still at the peak of an orgasm. He felt way too good to feel guilty.

Cracking a somewhat loopy smile, Castiel took his lover's face in his hands and kissed him. He kissed him long and slow and deep, taking his sweet time. He was so busy kissing the Demon he didn't notice one of Dean's hands had slid free, leaving the support of the Angel to his free arm and the wall. Castiel had just come up for air when something cold and hard clamped over his neck, clicking into place.

Jerking away, stunned, Castiel grabbed at his neck. His fingers met a silvery collar, cool and hard and unwavering under his attempts to rip it off. No, not...he knew what it was, but he had no idea Dean had one or that he'd use it. An Angel blade melted down to make a collar, one that would bind one of their kind even if they were Fallen. Unless Dean decided to remove it, he was forever bound to the Demon.

"What have you done?" he whispered, horrified.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Dean scolded, sliding out of him. He gently lowered the stunned Angel to his bed of rags, sitting next to him and looking completely unrepentant. "Humans have these things to you know that. I just made one for you."

"I know humans have them but I don't understand why you would put one on me," the Angel protested, yanking at the thing with both hands.

"Hey, hey, easy Cas, easy." Dean caught his wrists, holding them in one hand and gripping his chin with the other, dragging the Omega's gaze up to meet his own. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner but you weren't exactly enthusiastic as it was. Yeah your wings are done all the way through, but without this it'll be a free-for-all. Remember what went on outside that door when you first got here? It sounded way better than it actually was."

Castiel hesitated. "So this is meant to protect me?" he asked, not convinced and still shaken. "I'm not a human." The protest was weak even in his own ears.

"No, you're an Angel Omega in hell. You're a real commodity, Cas, and I'd rather it be clear you're off the market." Dean pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, then his jaw. "It ain't coming off. You're mine."

The next kiss went on the Omega's lips. Castiel hesitated, then relaxed. Dean was right and he knew it. He just wasn't used to being...marked. Then again, he kind of liked the idea. If nothing else, hell would be far less boring than heaven had been.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	8. Vetala

**Vetala! Dean and Human! Castiel.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean grimaced as he was shoved over, torso flat on a mostly empty desk. His belt was already undone, making it a simple matter for hands to shove his pants down his thighs as a foot knocked his feet farther apart. He took a deep breath, fingers gripping the desk's edge, trying to relax. It had been over a week, he wasn't exactly malleable at the moment.

A hand braced between his shoulder blades, the one miniscule warning he had before two fingers covered with lube stroked his entrance. Once the cold, slippery goo coated his pucker one of the fingers pushed inside him. Not far, just to the middle knuckle, and drew out again. Two fingers went in next, each gesture slow, calculated. Dean closed his eyes, not fighting the hand keeping him pinned. It wasn't really necessary, but he enjoyed it all the same. Just like he enjoyed this borderline taunting pace his lover was maintaining.

Those two fingers scissored him wider, waiting well passed the time when pain faded to guide in a third digit. Dean moaned, trying to push back onto them, only to have the hand still between his shoulder blades bear down. He wasn't exactly in an advantageous position, to say the least.

Hands still gripping the ornate desk had gone ridged, but now his nails began to go dark, strengthening and sharpening into talons. His eyes didn't open, not yet, though Dean knew if his hands had changed then they wouldn't be human anymore either, and his teeth wouldn't be far behind. His eyes were always the first to change when something sparked his instincts, be it hunger, temper, or arousal. They were green anyway, human, but they got brighter whenever his pupils became snake-like slits.

Warm lips pressed to the back of his neck as three digits spread him wider, stretching his muscles. A rough, gravelly voice rumbled in his ear, inquiring, "Ready?"

"Damn it Cas just fuck me already," he groaned.

The human at his back chuckled, lightly kissing his temple. After his fingers slowly drew out Dean heard the bottle opening again, more lube squirted out, the hand on his back sliding down. He grunted in surprise as thumbs, pressed against each other fingernail to fingernail, slid inside him. They weren't as big combined as three fingers at once, so what-

Dean gasped, a sound that came out almost as a hiss as his teeth sharpened into Vetala fangs. Oh gods he complained every time Castiel did this but it was always gave him a bizarre sense of discomfort and knee-buckling pleasure. His claws dug into the wood, a muffled keen in his throat as he was stretched even wider. Castiel didn't ease the pressure until Dean gave in and outright whimpered, a sound he hated making and his lover delighted in eliciting.

Thumbs eased back together, withdrawing from inside him. Dean barely had a chance to take a breath before something very clearly not a finger pushed inside him. He tried bucking his hips, impaling himself on his lover's cock, only to get a hand gripping the back of his neck to pin him down again. Dean groaned, settling for the annoying pace. It would speed up soon enough, he just _hated_ slow.

Unfortunately Castiel was in a mood that Dean hated. A tormenting mood. He pushed all the way in, drew most of the way out, then all the way in again until groin tapped buttocks. It set his sharpened teeth on edge.

"Hurry up Cas," Dean bit out, talons raking deep grooves in the desk.

His answer wasn't long in coming, but it wasn't the one he wanted. Instead of picking up the pace Castiel pulled all the way out, the hand on Dean's neck tightening. Two sharp blows descended on his backside, one on each cheek, hard enough to undoubtedly leave handprints and possibly loud enough the secretary outside Castiel's office door heard. It would hardly be the most scandalous thing she'd ever picked up on, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Only when the human was inside him again did the hand on his neck loosen its grip. He repeated the two, slow strokes before a hand settled on his hip, holding him steady. Dean shivered, fighting the urge to struggle and biting his lip to smother another outburst.

Penance paid, the sluggish pace was thrown to the wind. Talons dug into the desk, this time creating puncture marks as he fought to stay still. His lover had a delightful habit of managing to hit his prostate almost every time he went hilt-deep, something which brought him steadily closer to that blissful edge.

"Cas," he mumbled, eyes half open.

"Mmm?"

"Cas, Cas... _fuck_ Cas...

The human chuckled, but didn't punish him this time. Their rules were far more lax here than in their bedroom anyway. Dean's breath was coming faster in his throat, eyes hazy as he got closer to climax, only to have them fly wide in dismay when his lover stopped yet again.

Still gripping the back of his neck Castiel pulled him upright, shoving him back against the nearest empty wall. Dean stumbled, barely keeping himself upright before his back hit polished wood. A hand tangled in his hair, a mouth descending upon his own hungrily. He shoved his pants farther down his legs as much as he was able, until he could kick them off. As soon as they were clear Castiel pulled away, guiding him sideways a few steps until he could lift him onto a narrow table, hands hooking under his thighs to keep them pulled apart. Dean barely had the time to flail and grab his shoulders for balance before his lover was inside him again, one hand gripping his hip while the other maintained a hold on his thigh.

Dean's talons dug into shoulders still shielded by a shirt and coat, his fangs ignored as Castiel kissed him yet again. This time the human had no interest in drawing things out, for which his lover was glad. Dean just had to kiss him back and enjoy the ride, only pulling away when he had to catch his breath. Castiel refocused his attention to his neck, nipping and sucking at the base of his throat. The Vetala might have protested, but the hand on his thigh had relocated to his cock. Every thrust inside him was mimicked with a stroke or a tug. He didn't last much longer after that.

At the last minute Dean buried his face in the human's shoulder, smothering the muffled cry he couldn't keep down. Castiel didn't push him away, he was too busy finishing his lover off and riding out his own orgasm. Dean dragged in ragged lungfuls of air as he caught his breath, keeping his nose buried in Castiel's neck, in the collar of his coat. The scent that had come to mean far more to him than a friend or companion. It was comforting, safe, made him feel that warm sensation in the general vicinity of his heart. He might have trouble admitting it, and he could no longer hide behind the fact that the state wouldn't recognize their form of marriage, but Castiel was nothing if not patient.

As the brunt of the muscle-liquefying orgasm eased Castiel carefully pulled away, pressing a hand to his cheek as he pulled out. Oh gods he might hate it when the human teased him but damn if it didn't make the climax more intense. It actually took a few seconds before he was able to focus on his partner's face. As he blinked things back into alignment Dean noticed things seemed vaguely less sharp, indication his eyes had returned to human. A glance at his nails showed they were also back to normal, and no doubt his teeth were much the same.

"Are you alright?"

"Shut up."

Castiel's lips twitched. He pulled away, keeping a hand on the Vetala's shoulder as he lurched to his feet. He didn't hover, but he kept an eye on Dean as he lurched around, picking up his clothes and dragging them back on. Once Dean had straightened, making sure he didn't look like he'd just gotten fucked in an office, the human stepped closer to him again.

Dean raised his eyebrows, but didn't protest as the human cupped his cheek and drew him into a tender kiss. "What's with you?" he muttered when Castiel had pulled away. The human wasn't usually quite so lovey-dovey during their middle-of-the-day romps.

Rather than answer Dean found a piece of folded paper being pressed into his hand, solemn cobalt eyes gazing into his face. He glanced at it, then stared at the human. "Seriously?"

Castiel tilted his head, brow knitting. "I don't understand. You need to feed, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I come here to tell you. Then you do whatever crap it is that tracks down people and makes 'em disappear. You never have them so soon."

"You also never wait this long. Especially if you have a pregnant family member who needs to feed more often."

Dean glared at him, but the human just kissed him again. This time it lasted until he relaxed, then returned it. He wanted to be angry, but Castiel was well-meaning. Maybe too well-meaning considering he ran the South Dakota chapter of the Men of Letters. Considering he was something of a ruthless hunter in the field Dean was the one who had to kill whatever pests got into their house. The Vetala knew he wasn't the easiest person to live with, even without his diet, yet Castiel still loved him, cared for him, made sure he and Sam and Jessica could feed without anyone knowing.

"Go," Castiel said at last, reluctantly pulling away. "Your lunch break is almost over. They should be ready by the time you get off work."

"Thanks, Cas."

The human just cracked a faint smile, watching him leave. Dean let himself out, pocketing the scrap of paper. He gave the secretary his most lecherous grin as she gave him an annoyed look, making his way towards the elevator. Rachel didn't like him very much, but she knew better than to use the blade or gun she had stashed under her desk. The one time she'd tried Castiel had held her at knifepoint until it was explained in great detail what would happen should she attempt to attack Dean again. She complained about everything from his species to his dress code to his attitude, but her boss just ignored her.

At least no one was around when Dean waited for the elevator, riding it down to the lobby. The Men of Letters had the top floors, but an assortment of other businesses were on all the others. Of course the doormen, receptionist, and anyone else who might filter whoever came and went were on their payroll. All of them looked sideways at Dean, something he ignored. Everyone knew he was banging their boss, but after nearly five total years they just grumbled.

The Men of Letters were sticklers, not idiots. Well, not usually. Those who were hadn't lasted long. While Castiel had made it explicitly clear Dean and his family were among the rare monsters who got a pass, they had to make themselves useful. That and they weren't allowed to hurt any humans, something they were already keeping to a minimum. Fortunately the Winchester brothers made very good hunters considering they were monsters themselves, ensuring Castiel had backing from higher ups to keep them safe and fed.

Even with a commendable track record and high regard for human life, providing the humans weren't scumbags, the Men of Letters probably wouldn't have given them so much leash. They didn't even have tracker anklets. But a bit of lore had proved to be very accurate, namely the bit about their loyalty. It wasn't something the Vetala advertised for obvious reasons, that if someone were to overpower them in combat and/or capture them they'd be both highly loyal and very protective of their master. It hadn't been Castiel's intention, he'd just picked up on someone making people on the local sexual predator registry vanish. Their bodies were never found, and they never would be. Dean had been on his own when Castiel had tracked him down, and gone out of his way to try and kill the Legacy. It hadn't worked very well, which the Vetala hadn't enjoyed. Then mid-fight it had come out that the man tied to a chair and one draining away from death had beaten his pregnant wife into a miscarriage. Needless to say the victim was the only one not to walk out of that abandoned factory, just a pleased Man of Letters and a pissed off Vetala.

These days, rather than tracking down scumbags no one would miss, Castiel arranged for kidnappings on level with Men of Letters professionalism. Death row inmates vanished overnight or in transit, pimps and rapists and murderers would disappear into thin air. Castiel tried to get them three or four people every few weeks, enough to keep them sated while they maintained human diets day-to-day. The arrangement they'd fallen into prior to being in a real relationship still held, for various reasons. When they needed to feed Dean would go see Castiel, the human would screw him, and within a few days he'd give Dean the location of some abandoned structure where their swiped prey would be waiting. This was the first time Dean had fixed his pants only to be immediately handed an address. But then he _had_ been coming more regularly lately, since Jess had gotten pregnant. Almost once a week. And he'd ask for more people. Last time Castiel had gotten them five people, three of whom had gone to Jess. Each time he gave Dean address there'd be an extra number, indicating how many people he'd gotten. This time it was six. Considering he'd previously expressed difficulty in getting four this came as a bit of surprise. Then again, Jess was almost to nine months. She was starting to waddle.

Dean fished out his phone as soon as he was out of the building, making his way down the street. Castiel was right, his lunch break was almost over, he had to get back to the auto shop where he worked, but he had to tell Sam too. His brother had been nagging him for more frequent feedings. Considering Sam had been the one who'd always insisted they get by with the bare minimum for secrecy's sake he'd made a turnaround when he had a wife to worry about.

As things stood, Sam didn't even give his brother the chance to say hi when he picked up.

"Dean?"

"Hey Sammy."

"Dean, listen, you need to go see Cas today. If you don't I will. You know it takes days for them to make arrangements and we haven't fed in over a week. I've been giving her the donated stuff but it's not the same."

"Would you be quiet for five seconds?" Dean demanded, irritated. "I already saw him."

"Really? When?"

"Five minutes ago," he admitted, grimacing. He could mask his walk, but only if he didn't go very fast. Fortunately no one ever seemed to pay much attention to the real world to judge. If his fellow pedestrians weren't on their own phone calls they had wires trailing from their ears.

"Oh. So what, forty-eight hours?"

"Tonight."

"Seriously?"

Dean cracked a smile at the relief in his brother's voice. "Seriously, Sammy. Got a pen?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shoot."

Once he'd relayed the location he asked, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"He got us six."

"He what?"

"Six, he got us six untraceable douchebags."

There was a brief pause, then, "Dean, you are going to go home and you are going to make that man a freakin five course meal. And after you get fed tonight you are going to do whatever kinky shit he likes and you're not going to complain in the morning."

Dean stopped in his tracks. "What the hell, Sam?" he hissed, glancing around the street. The calling in sick bit wasn't the worst of it, but he did balk at actually doing that out of everything Sam had mentioned. He only worked part time, so he was easier for the Men of Letters to dispatch. Sam was currently taking classes online when he could, his eye on a degree in law. But right now he was more concerned with the fact that Sam wanted him to get his brains screwed out.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to get one guy?" his brother demanded. "And you know whatever bosses he has will be bitching about him getting any more than three at a time. They don't give a shit if Jess is pregnant or not and you know it."

"So?"

"So Cas has been busting his ass to take care of us. Which you don't help with, by the way."

"I help," Dean protested.

"You told the council to go fuck themselves."

"After they tried to tell you and Jess you weren't allowed to start a family after you knocked her up."

"Dean."

"Fine, fine." He glanced around, sidestepping out of the crowd. "I'll work something out if you call the shop. Tell 'em we ate lunch together and I got a bad taco or something."

"So you can pamper the guy you refuse to marry?"

"Sammy-

"I know, I know, butt out. I'll call the shop, just move your ass."

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but his brother had already hung up. He stuffed his phone into his pocket, stalking back down the street. He'd have to pick up his car, but fortunately Baby wasn't parked in eyesight of the shop. They needed more groceries anyway, and he'd have to make a run before he made dinner. He wasn't about to whip up a five course meal, but he could manage putting together Castiel's favorites. But if the human thought he'd be the one getting fucked two times in the same day, he had another thing coming. With a belly full of fresh blood Dean would be very much in the mood for such things, though he'd have no interest in being on the receiving end. Come to think of it, it _had_ been a while since he'd tied his lover to their bed. Yes, it was high time he returned the favor. Dean wasn't the only one who kept an assortment of kinks tucked away in the primal shadows of his mind. Ones only his partner knew of and could use to their full advantage.

With this in mind Dean continued down the street, alternating between putting together a mental shopping list and compiling all the naughty things he would do to his human lover.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	9. Vampire 1 Sequel 1

**Alpha! Vampire! Castiel and Omega! Human! Dean.**

 **Due to popular demand I've begun work on an assortment of sequels. This was the first to reach completion. (See what happens when you review?)**

 **Shout out to Mikesukami-kun, rainwolf88, Guest, butski, doe, Guest, Shannonisabanana, MeshackDiva, Dream Walker 2442, Thanatophobia kills, and horesgirl2430!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel scraped the bottom of the glass jar with a small plastic spoon, gathering up the last of sweet potato goo. When he looked up again it was to see Beckett waiting, mouth wide open like a baby bird, as was her habit. While there was the usual array of annoying habits, like the six painful months before she'd slept through the night, Beckett maintained a healthy appetite. At eight months they'd converted her entirely to baby food and blood. Even when Dean had been breastfeeding her they'd given her a bottle of the stuff a day, for nutrients sake. Even infant hybrids needed it, particularly with their accelerated growth and development rates, more than adults when you took into account the size ratio. They'd upped her intake to two or three bottles, however much she needed. They did give her regular milk too, sometimes juice, but blood was still her favorite. Preferably B+. They didn't know why.

As the Alpha maneuvered the spoon into his daughter's mouth their microwave went off and Dean pulled out a mug. He stuck his finger into its contents to check the temperature, pushing the door closed. Castiel rose to discard the jar and set the spoon by the sink as Dean started to pour warmed blood into a Sippy cup.

"She eat everything?"

"Yes. Two jars. We should switch to blood before she fills herself up entirely."

Dean grunted, screwing on the lid. He plunked the Sippy cup on Beckett's tray, which she immediately snatched up. The Alpha went to rotate her highchair as Dean finished making their own dinner, as was their routine. While she could be a fussy child she was well behaved most of the time, and Castiel had been relieved to find that particular rumor was right. Things were indeed different when the child was your own.

Despite his initial delight at finding out Dean was pregnant, there was more than one occasion where he felt remorse over not explaining in detail the need for birth control. Namely when his mate was in pain, which turned out to be more often than he liked. The morning sickness was bad enough, which he'd insisted on being present for once he knew. He hated seeing his proud mate reduced to a pale faced, groaning mess. Dean had kicked him out routinely, but after a week had given up.

The horny stage had been fun for both of them, even though it did occur right after Castiel had stopped feeding from him. From the time he found out his mate was with child until after he'd recovered from birth the vampire hadn't let his fangs get near Dean, though the human had grumbled. Castiel hadn't exactly enjoyed reverting back to the donated stuff, but he didn't like the idea of feeding from another human directly and he wasn't about to take nutrients from Dean when his mate needed all he could get.

This became more obvious the bigger Dean got. Morning sickness didn't seem so bad once it was over and compared to other symptoms. Backaches, swollen ankles that also ached, Braxton Hicks contractions, going on walks every night because he couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in...Castiel had hated it. He'd helped where he could, but in truth there was little he could do besides remain at Dean's side. What's more, for reasons unknown to the Alpha Dean was convinced that he was as far from sexy and desirable as could be imagined. This was hardly true. Yes the human was something of a hot mess, as he knew himself to be, but Omegas were constantly failing to understand the appeal it had for an Alpha, seeing their mate swelling with _their_ child. It had been intoxicating, watching his belly grow, hearing a little heartbeat growing louder and stronger with passing months, knowing that this was _their_ child, _his_ child...Dean still didn't believe him but the Alpha didn't care. Up until a mere week before Beckett had been born they'd maintained a very healthy sex life.

That had been Castiel's final regret. They'd gotten Dean to the hospital in plenty of time, but their daughter had decided to take her sweet time. The epidural had worn off when the time came to push. Dean had not been happy. Castiel had actually felt two bones in his hand snap as his mate gripped it, swearing through gritted teeth. Things had started to change when he'd heard that first cry. Whatever doubts he might have had were thoroughly snuffed when he'd first held her in his arms. She was tiny and pink and bald but damn it if she wasn't the most beautiful creature he'd ever beheld. His world had completely rearranged itself as he watched Dean hold their child for the first time, watched pure maternal love eclipse his face. He hadn't realized just how badly his mate had wanted a child until that moment.

Since then things had hardly been gumdrops and rainbows, but he still wouldn't have it any other way. Castiel decided he liked this new, domestic aspect of his life. It took some balancing, and he went out of his way to safeguard any influence the less pleasant side of his work might have on his daughter, but they managed.

Tonight's routine went as it often did. After dinner Castiel cleaned up the kitchen, then they spent some time with her in the living room. The Omega had been trying to get her to walk, with varying degrees of success, but he insisted Beckett had managed to go a whole three feet on her own. Castiel soon discovered she had, but only because Dean plopped her down by the couch and held her favorite toy away from her. Beckett wasted no time in dragging herself to her feet and toddling a full yard so she could brace a hand on his chest, shrieking in protest as she reached for the toy. Dean let her have it, beaming in pride. Castiel tried to be disapproving of the method, but he couldn't help it. He was proud too. Their baby girl was walking.

Eventually they did have to wined her down, get her into a bath and get her to bed. This took longer than Castiel would have liked, especially considering what he had in mind for that night. But eventually they were able to retreat to their own rooms for showers and bed. Not sleep, just bed.

As soon as Castiel stepped out of the bathroom, hair still damp, a hand tangled in his night shirt and yanked him into an eager kiss. He returned it, off course, and then some. The Alpha yanked Dean's t-shirt over his head, then shoved him bodily back onto the mattress so he could drag off sweatpants and underwear, tossing them aside. He jerked off his own clothes before climbing onto the bed with his mate, earning a surprised grunt from the Omega as he lifted him bodily off the sheets, moving him so his head dropped onto the pillows.

"Fuck me, Cas, fuck me good," Dean growled. "Need you..."

Castiel kissed him one last time, waiting until the tiniest of whimpers tricked through his mate's lips before pulling away. He flipped Dean onto his stomach, snagging the cuffs from the bedside table where he'd left them. Police issue but specially modified, to insure they wouldn't cause his mate undue pain. He snapped one cuff over one of Dean's wrists and slipped the short connecting chain through the headboard bars before the human even noticed what was happening. By the time Castiel had both wrists secured it was too late.

"Damn it this wasn't what I- son of a bitch!"

"Shh," the Alpha scolded, lips curling up in a smile as he pressed his lips to Dean's ear. "Don't wake the baby, Dean."

Earlier today the vampire had decided to have some fun. Sex and orgasms always made Dean's blood sweeter, courtesy of hormones and chemical releases. The more drawn out and intense the experience, the better the blood. This morning, after blowing him and fingering him to an orgasm, Castiel had slid a sizeable toy inside his mate. One that would nudge his prostate no matter what position he was in, one that could be made to vibrate at three different levels of intensity via remote. At random intervals that day Castiel had turned it on, but only to low or medium levels. In the same moment he had brought one hand down on his mate's backside, he'd flipped it all the way up to high, hence the yelp from his mate.

Despite the red in his face and his vocal protests, Dean was already hard and very wet. Lightly kissing the back of his neck, Castiel slowly drew out the toy, taking his time, enjoying the way it made the Omega writhe on the bed. He turned off the toy once it was out, tossing it aside. Shifting his position to kneel at Dean's side, the Alpha bent down to nip his ear, catching the shell lightly between his teeth, enjoying the shiver than ran down the Omega's spine.

"Present," Castiel ordered, brushing fingers through his hair.

The Omega tugged at his bonds, but then reluctantly dragged himself to his knees, keeping his head and shoulders down, back arching in a smooth curve as he got his ass as high as possible while spreading his thighs. Castiel sat back for a moment, appreciating the view. Oh gods Dean was a thing of beauty, and he was _his_. Better still, from this angle Castiel could see the slick starting to trickle down one thigh and the white marks on his stomach. Battle scars acquired when the Omega had born their child, made a new life. Dean didn't like them, but his mate loved them.

Settling a hand on one rounded buttock, the Alpha moved to kneel behind his mate. Knowing full well moving slow drove his Omega mad, he made sure to take his time about it. Though maintaining his snail-like pace when moving his grip to Dean's hips and pushing slowly inside him was difficult. His fangs had dropped from his mouth by the time he was done, ragged pants in his throat. Despite the fact Dean kept struggling, trying to push back onto his cock, he'd barely resisted the temptation to just do as his mate wished and fuck his brains out. No doubt his control would break soon enough, but he wanted to make this last.

"Son of a bitch would it kill you to move fucking faster?" The moan of protest was muffled by a pillow, forcing a wry smile onto Castiel's lips.

"No. It won't kill you either."

"Fuck you."

"You are."

A noise that was half groan half moan drifted up from the pillow, followed by a sharp whimper when the Alpha wrapped fingers around his throbbing cock.

"You can cum all you want, Dean. But I won't let you go until I do."

"Damn it Cas, how the hell am I supposed to do anything if you don't fucking move?"

Rather than reply, Castiel went to work. While one hand remained braced on Dean's hip, knowing the Omega would take matters into his own hands if he didn't, the other went to work on his mate's cock. This was done faster, using the Omega's own slick for lubricant as he rubbed and twisted and stroked, brushing the slit with his thumb, the brisk motions a high contrast to his slow thrusts.

"What are you- oh gods don't- okay, I get it, you don't have to...aaaahhhhhh... _shit!"_

The final curse was bit out moments before Dean hit his climax. Castiel shuttered, but maintained his pace. It was difficult, especially when the Omega clinched down on him, the cock in his hand spurting cum. Despite this, he didn't stop. He maintained the slow thrusts, nudging the Omega's prostate almost every time, hand still working his dick.

 _"Cas."_ It was a drawn out utterance that could only be called a whimper. "I-I get it, I...oh gods...

A pleased smile curled on Castiel's face. The most his mate had cum in one round had been twice. Sure they'd done more in one day but after that second climax he was oversensitive and drained and needed recuperation time before another round. Even one left him out of breath and sensitive, two was his limit.

"Would you like to cum again?" He tried to sound casual, though he wasn't sure how successful he was. Being inside Dean when he climaxed was incredible, and if it wasn't for his slow pace it would have sent him over the edge. As things stood he was hoping to get a second, maybe third climax out of his Omega.

"Up yours," was the choked reply.

Castiel cracked a smile, bending down to lightly traced the tip of his fangs over the base of the Omega's neck. "I wasn't aware you had interest in switching roles."

There followed a string of croaked and whimpered curses, none had much force behind them. Not until Dean started to get close to the edge, anyway.

"Damn it Cas would you hurry up? Son of a bitch- _fuck."_

The Alpha gritted his teeth as Dean went over the edge, clinching down. His mate tried to push back against him, fingers twitching in the cuffs, one leg actually reaching back to try and hook around the vampire. Castiel waited, breath coming in ragged pants as he fought to stay away from the edge, eyes fluttering closed as he savored the sensation of having his mate cum on his cock.

Only after the orgasm had passed did Castiel pull out, not missing the tiny, relieved whimper this earned from his mate. It was followed by a yelp when he bit into Dean's leg, the one that had been trying to keep him in place. He shoved it back into place, propping his ass back up into the air and licking the trickle of blood from his thigh.

"I didn't tell you to change position, Dean," he chided lightly.

"Uncle," was the groaned reply. "I'm calling uncle."

Castiel didn't hesitate, delighting in the loud keening whimper as he pushed back inside his mate. Uncle wouldn't stop him, neither would the actual word 'stop'. They'd agreed. Only one word would get the vampire to quit instantly and without complaint, but until Dean gave it or they were done he would keep going.

"Cas, Cas please...

The Alpha was sorely tempted to sink his fangs into Dean's neck there and then, orgasm or no. He was so hard it hurt, the only reason he hadn't come yet was because he'd been fighting it. At the sound of his mate's whimpered pleas he let go. He would have let his pace go to frenzy, but by this point Dean would have to be hypersensitive. It would hurt him. Castiel enjoyed tormenting his mate, but not causing him true pain.

His mate buried his face in the pillow, muffling an outright scream when he toppled over the edge for a third time. This time Castiel fell with him. His vision went white, his limbs almost giving way beneath him. Dean had gone to a boneless heap below him, body trembling as the Alpha slowly crumpled on top of him. Only when his vision resettled did Castiel begin to feed, a weak whimper the only sign Dean was even still conscious.

Oh gods he should push Dean more often. Well, more than he did now. This was the first time since Beckett's birth they'd played, really played. This was the milder of the things his mate enjoyed, but it made his blood incredible all the same. The more intense an orgasm, or the more orgasms he had, the sweeter his blood. The Alpha had once put him over his knee for a spanking session that lasted so long he just had to thrust a few fingers inside his mate to make him cum. Of course vanilla sex was still enjoyable, and Castiel never missed an opportunity to make love to his emotionally weathered mate, but every now and then he would take his time and make Dean scream for his orgasm.

Slowly, as Castiel drew away from his mate's throat, licking the wound, Dean began to stir. His eyes flickered open weakly as Castiel pulled out of him, undoing the cuffs. The Omega dragged his arms down, groaning softly. The vampire stroked his cheek, murmuring a gentle inquiry.

A very weak, incoherent warble came through barely moving lips. The vampire wasn't even sure if it was meant to be a word, but it sounded pleasant, happy.

Satisfied his mate was just drained, in more ways than one, Castiel set about cleaning them both up. He put away the toys, discarded the towels he'd laid down over their bed, and ran a warm cloth over his mate's skin. He made sure their clothes were in grabbing distance before rejoining Dean in the bed, tucking the Omega in and settling down at his side. He knew his mate was truly out of it when he turned to nestle against his chest, turning his nose into the vampire's neck.

Castiel cracked a smile, stroking Dean's hair and kissing his forehead. "Rest, Dean."

"I'm gonna hate you in the morning," was the mumbled reply.

He didn't bother correcting him or arguing. Instead the vampire closed his eyes, content. It would be even more difficult with a child around, but he'd like to try doing this more often. He loved reducing Dean to such an out-of-character state. Maybe next week he could convince Dean to submit to a round of corporal punishment in the lacy panties he loved so much.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Werewolf 1 Sequel 1

**Reminder: Alpha! Werewolf! Dean and Omega! Human! Castiel**

 **Shout out to MeshackDiva, horsegirl2430, weedom, doe, and desireejones99!  
**

* * *

Castiel wandered in and out of moonlight let into the nursery by open blinds. Fortunately werewolves didn't have to worry about Moon Fever until after they presented, typically the same time when they hit puberty. This was also when they would discover their second gender. Until then he and his mate were just happy knowing they had a healthy baby girl. Beckett was growing quickly, as he was told was normal for werewolves. She ate as much breast milk as he could give her, supplemented with formula on days when she was particularly hungry. Despite the fact she was eight months old she was able to sit up on her own already, was the size of a child nearly twice her age, and had taken her first steps today. Castiel worried sometimes, having been unprepared for just how different a werewolf baby was from a human one, but since she'd started sleeping through the night at six months he worried less.

Beckett was finally settling down, her head lolling on his shoulder as she finally fell asleep. Relieved, Castiel gingerly lowered her into the crib, backing out of the nursery on tiptoe. Once he was out he pulled the door closed, hurrying downstairs. He grabbed the baby monitor as he went, turning it on and ducking into their bedroom. He stripped off his clothes as fast as he could then shrugged back into his trench coat, tying the belt around his waist. Picking up the baby monitor once more he padded out of their bedroom and across the living room, opening the front door.

The Omega bent to set the monitor on the doorstep once the door was closed, then straightened to face his mate. Dean was pacing in the sprawling yard surrounding their isolated cabin, supposedly having already been on a run to blow off steam. He was down on all fours, on edge. It grated on his instincts, Castiel knew, to be away from a new pup and his mate for any length of time. Technically Moon Fever only hit once moonlight touched them, so if both parents were werewolves one would always have to hide away to care for the pup, but it wasn't a good idea to suppress the change too often. The less often their primal wolf natures were let out, the less control they had over it. Dean had actually put off changing for three whole months once Castiel had started to show, but then the Omega had refused to let him into the cabin one night, forcing him to change. He loved his mate, trusted him, but Dean's wolf had been getting too violent, too territorial.

Since then they'd agreed Dean wouldn't suppress his changes unless it was necessary, but that didn't mean the Alpha wasn't on edge for a different reason. No sooner had Castiel straightened then Dean was on top of him, yanking him off the ground with both arms wrapped around the Omega, sniffing him from head to toe, a questioning whine in his throat.

Castiel gave a quiet sigh, reaching up to stroke his fur reassuringly. "She's fine, Dean. I just put her to bed. She won't wake until morning."

Dean relaxed a little at that. Wolf Dean was less rational than Human Dean, but that didn't mean he couldn't be reasoned with, within limits. It would be difficult for him to get to the second floor in this form, and even if he could there wasn't much he could do. It made the Alpha a bit edgy, but nothing Castiel couldn't deal with. Unfortunately during the last Moon Fever Dean had become less interested in hunting and pacing around the house. Less than a year after Beckett's birth the Omega's body was ready to breed again. Castiel hadn't realized just how potent Dean's protective instincts could get until he had both an infant pup and a fertile mate under one roof. He'd come outside to meet him last Moon Fever and gotten knocked off his feet when the Alpha shoved him back inside the cabin, a warning rumble in his throat as he yanked the door shut. Once assured his mate wasn't trying to leave, he'd settled down enough to bend the Omega over their couch and fuck his brains out. Honestly Castiel had been amazed the racket hadn't woken the baby.

This time Dean was a bit calmer, enough to nuzzle his mate's neck, a pleasant thrum in his throat. Castiel smiled, absently brushing his fingers through warm fur. Clawed fingers brushed his trench coat, pawing meaningfully at the fabric. Obediently Castiel undid the belt, letting his mate nudge the coat from his shoulders. As the rough fabric pooled at his feet Dean sniffed him up and down, the growl taking a lustful turn. Castiel had heard it too many times to mistake it for anything else.

The Omega sighed quietly, then leaned up to drape his arms over his mate's shoulders. "I'm yours," he murmured simply.

Dean outright growled at that. It wouldn't be every Moon Fever, especially now that they were starting a family, but whenever Castiel was up to it they would...indulge. He was tired, yes, but not so tired he'd keep the Alpha at arm's length tonight.

Castiel gasped as he was shoved back against the cabin, arms hooking under his legs to hoist him up. He wrapped his arms around the werewolf's shoulders, tangling his fingers in thick fur. He had moments to brace himself before he was lowered down, a keen in his throat as he buried his face in Dean's fur. The werewolf's growl intensified all the more as he sank balls deep into his mate, apparently enjoying the trickle of whimpers this elicited from the Omega.

Already wet, Castiel knew he was dripping slick by the time Dean was fully inside him, breath coming in sharp gasps. It was well worth having the rough side of their house against his bare back, having his mate fill him, claws digging into the flesh of his thighs but not breaking skin, a cool wet nose buried in his neck, the heady scent of Alpha wolf musk swamping his head...oh gods it was intoxicating.

"Dean," he whimpered, the word drawn out.

The Alpha's tongue, hot and rough, lapped lazily over first one nipple, then the other. Castiel gasped, head falling back, tightening his grip on his mate. Dean shifted his grip, moving one hand to brace just over the Omega's shoulder as he drew out only to slam back in again. Castiel cried out, then bit his lip, eyes flicking over the baby monitor. Still nothing. Oh gods he hated having to keep quiet. It wasn't easy, especially when Dean was in this state of mind. The louder he could get his mate to voice his pleasure the more he enjoyed it.

"A-A-Alpha, please," the human gasped, tightening his arms to take the pressure off claws now digging into his buttock. This made it easier to lean up, nuzzling one erect canine ear. "Fuck me, mate."

To say the werewolf obliged was putting it lightly. If Dean hadn't already positioned his hands to keep Castiel in place the Omega would have been driven up the side of their house by thrust force alone. Within seconds Castiel gave up, burying his face in Dean's shoulder to smother his cries.

Just as the Omega was almost to the edge he was hoisted off his mate's cock. He didn't even bother trying to cover his wordless, dismayed protest. It was followed by a whimper when his mate growled a warning, setting him down on the soft grass in the moonlight. Castiel grimaced as his already tender back made contact, but the werewolf was already shoving his legs aside and hoisting his hips up. The Omega's head fell back, the moon coming into full view as his mate pushed back into him, resuming his rough pace. Why Dean had made this change he had no idea, but considering this new position resulted in Castiel getting his prostate rammed with every thrust he was hardly complaining.

The Omega clamped a hand over his mouth, the other fisting in Dean's fur, but a clawed hand pinned his wrist to the grass. Castiel whimpered, biting his lip, then gasped as a rough hand wrapped around his aching cock. His eyes screwed tightly shut, mouth falling open in a voiceless wail.

Dean went over the edge first, slamming home one last time, a snarl in his throat as his cock pumped his mate full of cum. The Omega climaxed before he was done, not bothering to smother his quiet scream of ecstasy. His eyes fluttered shut, body going limp as the Alpha slid out of him with a decidedly wet sound. The wolf was panting as he loomed over Castiel, chest pumping like a bellows.

Clawed fingers caressed the Omega's cheek, and cobalt eyes flickered open. He made a questioning noise, not putting up a fuss as he was rolled onto his side. Dean curled around him, settling with his head resting on the Omega's belly. Rough finger pads idly stroked his hip, occasionally brushing the crack between his buttocks. Castiel grimaced a little, but the werewolf seemed to enjoy it. Even without a knot the Alpha expelled more cum in this form, enough that it would be leaking out for a little while if left alone.

Castiel was fully resigned to sleeping out here like this, closing his eyes and resting his head against Dean's chest, listening to the werewolf's heart. It was still pounding at first, but gradually it began to slow. He settled a hand in Dean's fur by his ears, gently stroking the soft tufts as he began to nod off.

The Omega was just below the surface of sleep when a sound jerked him awake again, his eyes flying open. Dean's ears snapped forward at the sound, both of them lifting their heads. Castiel struggled to get up, and at first the Alpha's body actually tightened around him. He whimpered desperately, struggling against both a weakened set of muscles and a bigger mate to get back to the house. The lights on the baby monitor were flaring as cries came through the speaker. Beckett was awake. She was crying. He needed to get to her.

Abruptly Dean uncoiled from around him, pushing him onto his feet. Castiel barely remembered to grab his trench coat before hurrying inside, jamming his arms into it as he hurried up the steps. Beckett, as it turned out, just needed a change. Once that was done it didn't take long to get her to sleep again, not even ten minutes of walking and bouncing around her room, crooning lullabies.

For the second time that night Castiel put his daughter in her crib and slipped out of her room, padding back down the stairs. He was actually going to get cleaned up and go to bed, he still had cum trickling down his legs for pity's sake, but as soon as he was back on the first floor a low rumble reached his ears. The Omega stopped, hesitating. Dean was on the other side of their front door, waiting.

Sighing quietly, Castiel went to pull it open. "She's fine, she just needed a change."

He was about to go back inside, prepared to leave it at that, but Dean slid one furry arm around his waist and pulled him back outside.

"What are you-

His protest was cut off as the Alpha swept him up, almost ripping through his trench coat as he shoved him belly down into the thick grass ten feet from the house. Out in the open, in broad moonlight. One clawed hand pinned his shoulders to the ground, the other hefting his hips into the air. It was the only semblance of warning he got before the werewolf was pushing inside him again.

Castiel yelped, more from surprise than pain. Dean hesitated, but then continued when the sound was followed by a moan of pleasure. The Omega closed his eyes, any thought of protesting forgotten. He was tired, but it was very difficult to argue with a horny Alpha werewolf. Particularly when said horny Alpha werewolf already had their sizeable dick inside you. There wasn't even the brief discomfort as he adjusted since this was round two.

That said, it did occur to him that his mate might very well be trying for a knot. Regardless of how horny he was one round was usually enough when he was in the middle of a Moon Fever, after that he was typically content to curl around his mate and doze with his muzzle in Castiel's neck. He couldn't exactly protest now, and while they hadn't discussed whether or not they'd try for a second child they had agreed some time ago to try for multiple kids. Running numbers wasn't easy when you had an enthusiastic werewolf with an impressive cock attempting to fuck your brains out, but he managed. Assuming they got lucky and this knot did the trick that'd give them a year and a half of difference. Castiel would have preferred two years or so, but he could live with a year and a half and oh _gods_ that felt incredible.

"D-D-Dean, Alpha, please, please, don't-don't stop, feels so good mate...fuck me, knot me, please mate, please knot me- _ah!"_

Attempts at speech were unsuccessful after that. Castiel was too busy trying not to scream outright, for fear of waking the baby. His hands scrabbled for purchase in the thick grass, fingers digging into the dirt and clawing into the ground. The hand bearing down on his shoulders tightened so much he felt multiple stings as the claws broke skin, his ribs protesting as more pinpricks dug into his hip. His own breath rasped loudly in his ears, the blood pounding, almost drowning out the repetitive wet smacking as his mate maintained a punishing pace. Castiel couldn't believe the idea had once terrified him, the idea of having an oversized anthropomorphic wolf looming over him, screwing him with an equally oversized cock. Even now he pushed back into it as much as he could, keening and moaning as loudly as he could in hopes of urging his mate on faster, harder.

When the end did come Castiel stuffed his own arm into his mouth, muffling a scream as he came hard on his Alpha's cock, feeling his inner walls clamp down hard as his own cock spurted cum into the grass. Behind him, a guttural half snarl half howl came from Dean's muzzle. A spark of savage pleasure stirred in Castiel's chest, at knowing even now he could do that to his Alpha.

That thought was soon forgotten as his wavering vision settled, just in time for an outright howl to reach his ears. Castiel gasped, sucking in a deep breath as Dean came hard. He was surprised to find he could actually hold still this time, something he'd never managed before. It still hurt, having a knot swell inside his still clinching hole as copious amounts of cum spilled inside him, but he wasn't fumbling to get away. He'd never done so successfully, but Dean had always had to restrain him for the knot.

Castiel closed his eyes, letting his body fall limp in his mate's iron grip, trying to relax his inner muscles and just holding on for the ride. Cramping pain gripped the lower half of his abdomen, his fingers digging deeper into the dirt, but he didn't move.

A hot, rough tongue slowly lapped at the back of his neck once the knot was secured, Castiel slowly relaxing as the pain eased. The Omega hummed, eyes drifting closed as clawed fingers stroked his hair, a chilled nose nuzzling his neck. He felt completely drained, unsteady down to his bones. It was a wonderful feeling he never got tired of. Even if Dean would have to carry him to bed. If they ever got to bed.

The mass of hot fur at his back settled over him, Dean sighing contentedly. Castiel actually mourned the knot when it eventually faded, another first. If he wasn't so zapped he might have been tempted to ask for round three. What was wrong with him? Not that it was a bad thing but why the sudden change?

But he wouldn't be getting an answer tonight. So he settled down, fully prepared to sleep out on the grass with his mate curled around him. There were certainly worse ways to spend what remained of the night.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	11. Angel's Demon

**Angel! Alpha! Castiel and Omega! Demon! Dean.**

* * *

Castiel folded his wings as he dropped the last few feet, heavy boots touching down on the terrace and striding through the open balcony doors. He flicked a hand once he was inside, sending them flying shut, their deadbolt sliding home. Another flex of will activated the sigils that would keep anyone not an Angel from leaving.

Ruffling his feathers, trying to get a good grip on his temper, the Alpha made himself take his time in removing his gear. Setting aside his sullied Angel blade, removing heavy footgear still bearing battlefield dust, removing his bloodied trench coat. Honestly, he'd warned Dean repeatedly. The Omega was lucky he wasn't on some far reaching mission to hell or some such thing, that he'd just been on a milk run to squash an insignificant Demon nest trying to put down roots among humans. If he had been more difficult to reach the guards would have tossed him into heaven's prison, where the less honorable Angels would have been more than happy to take advantage.

Taking a deep breath, one last effort to calm himself, Castiel strode from the main room into their bedroom. As promised, his lover was heavily chained but unharmed, shackles running from both ankles and wrists to a footboard bolted to the floor. Dean was scowling, testing those bolts with sharp yanks when Castiel came in, wings half extended in agitation.

"What did I tell you?" the Alpha demanded, doors slamming closed behind him. "Did I not warn you what would happen?"

Dean turned is glower from the chains to the Angel, eyes going black to match Castiel's own glowing blue. "It ain't like I asked to get caught," he fired back. "Those sons of bitches were waiting for me, damn it. They've been waiting all year for me to fuck up."

"It's not as though you were unaware," Castiel snapped. "You're the one who can't seem to do as he's told."

"I'm not a dog, Cas."

"Exactly, you're an unmated Demon with no collar in heaven. The moment you leave these rooms with no escort you're fair game. You're just lucky it was Hanna that caught you, not Zachariah or Naomi or the hundreds of other Angels who would love to make an example of you."

"I stepped out for five minutes to have a look around."

"Which was five minutes too long." It came out as more of a growl than not, at which point Castiel realized his voice had been getting louder, getting closer to full Angel frequency. He closed his eyes, trying to regain what little calm he'd managed before. It took a few seconds, but then he continued in an eerily calm voice, "I did try to warn you, Dean. You can't say that I didn't."

The Omega bristled, taking a step back. "It was just one time. Don't you guys have a three strikes policy like everybody else?"

"No."

"Seriously? Did your old man make you with those sticks up your asses or did you find 'em yourself?"

Castiel sighed. "Dean, I never lied to you or withheld information from you, if only so you would understand the full impact of your actions. Omega or not you were a soldier in hell, if you're seen in heaven without a collar or a mate or both you're to be treated as a hostile."

"Did it ever strike to you mooks as odd, that hell treats Omegas better than heaven does?"

"I'm not having that argument with you right now. There are limits to what I can do, Dean. I had to call in every favor I had just to keep you. The moment they have an excuse you'll be executed and you know it."

"Because I got caught. Who's fault is that?"

Castiel had heard enough. Dean was stalling, bringing up arguments long since settled. He'd actually retreated to the full length of his chains, as though he could actually get away. He had gone this long unmated, yes, but only at his request. If Castiel had had his way Dean would have worn his collar from the day he'd taken the Omega to his bed. While the Demon did seem to care for him, and was very enthusiastic whether they were making love or fucking, he seemed to shy away from commitment. Why, Castiel had no idea. He couldn't go back to hell, not since an Angel had captured him on the battlefield and brought him to heaven. They'd imprison him either on grounds of giving up military secrets or desertion, and that if his judge was in a good mood. He couldn't wander free around heaven either, not until the other Angels were sure he was well controlled. Castiel wasn't sure which Dean disliked more, commitment or a leash, both of which he'd have to submit to if he no longer wanted to be a prisoner.

The Alpha strode forward, grabbing Dean by the leather jacket and tossing him onto their bed, chains rattling as he landed with a grunt. "Remove your clothes."

"Go fuck yourself," the Omega spat, glowering at him, eyes still black.

"Remove them yourself or I will rip them off. Your choice."

Dean muttered a truly creative string of profanities but angrily kicked off his footgear all the same. He shrugged off his jacket, carefully working his wings through the back slits, only to stop when it was halfway down his arms. "How do you expect me to-

The shackles fell away, allowing him to get his clothes off without ripping them. The moment he was naked Castiel snapped his fingers again, and all four flew back to his limbs, reattaching themselves. Dean started, eyes widening. "You've gatta be kidding me."

"I won't have you slip away this time, Dean," he stated calmly, removing his own clothes. "Present. Now."

Dean's hands fisted in the sheets, jaw clinching as his wings pressed tight to his back. The Omega might enjoy sex, but outside of the bedroom he hated being submissive. Sometimes it took a bit of work to get him into that mindset. Still, his eyes had returned to green, that was a good sign.

"Present," the Alpha repeated, putting more force into the command. He locked eyes with the Demon, refusing to let Dean wiggle out of this one. He loved the Omega, really, but he'd also known from the start he hadn't exactly fallen for the most compliant person in the world.

For a moment Dean wavered, then lowered his gaze. He shifted onto his hands and knees in the middle of their bed, chains clinking as they slid over soft sheets. His wings slowly extended, dark membrane between finger-like extensions of bone. Hardly the bright, feathery appendages an Angel had, but Castiel liked them. They seemed like such fragile things, yet they had carried Dean in and out of countless battles before the Alpha had pinned him down.

Dean lowered his shoulders to the bed once he had a wingtip reaching over the bed's edges, spreading his knees wider as he reached around, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing his hole. It was the most vulnerable position an Omega could take, completely submissive and open for an Alpha to use them as they wished. As reluctant as Dean always was to assume it, it never failed to make him hard and slick.

Castiel strode over to their bed, joining his lover atop it, eyes taking their time in running over him from top to toe. Somehow it made the picture that much more mouthwatering, seeing the Demon in chains as he took this position. He was hard even before he laid a hand on the Omega.

The Angel gently traced a finger along the primary right wing bone, enjoying the delicate tremor that ran through the Omega's frame until he pulled away. He braced a hand between Dean's shoulder blades, wings half extending over them in a dominating posture. He dipped down, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, his hands settling at Dean's hips. He nudged the Omega's hands away, watching as his fingers fisted in the sheets around his head. What worries he might have had about Dean's willingness to go through with this evaporated when he saw the first line of slick begin its trickling decent down one pale thigh. Not only was he as hard as the Angel, he was _ready_.

Castiel gently licked his way up Dean's thigh, following the line of slick to its source. He was acutely aware of the wiggling, the muffled keens. The Omega could barely hold still as his lover ran a tongue around his pucker, probing into the already loosened ring of muscle. Castiel enjoyed the reaction as much as he did having his face buried in the most potent scent source Dean had, having the musky taste of his slick on his tongue, hearing a quiet whimper when he licked at a stray trickle making its way down the Omega's taint.

Eventually he did lift his head, licking his lips as he moved forward, draping himself over his Omega's back. His wings were still flat on the bed, Castiel's arched over them, feathers rippling when he nuzzled the back of his neck. "Mine," he rasped, nipping warm flesh. _"Mine."_

A whimpering mewl was the only response he got, though he supposed this might have something to do with the hand he had wrapped around Dean's cock. "Cas, come on," he whined, hips bucking in a desperate attempt for friction. "Please, yours, just...please."

He couldn't remember the last time he heard the Omega say 'please' for anything. Sitting back on his heels, Castiel braced his free hand between the Demon's shoulder blades and pressed forward. A low, keening moan trickled from plump lips, a sound he didn't even bother to muffle. Castiel groaned, breath coming faster in his throat as he rocked forward, burying himself to the hilt. No matter how often they had carnal relations he never got tired of this, how hot and tight and _wonderful_ the Omega felt around him. He'd never understood the draw until that day, when he'd fucked an unruly, leering Demon Omega into his bed, made him scream just to shut him up.

"Dean," he rasped, ramming forward again and again, matching each thrust with a tug on the Omega's cock. "Omega, beautiful, amazing... _mine_."

"Cas, Cas...don't stop, don't... _fuck_ Cas...

Castiel moved even faster, suddenly desperate to mate his Omega. Chained hands clawed at the bed, the Demon gasping assorted pleas and profanities. If he wasn't also enthusiastically impaling himself on the Alphas cock Castiel might have been tempted to bind him more securely. Dean wouldn't wiggle out of it this time, not again.

It didn't take long before Castiel could feel the end drawing near. But this would work best if they climaxed at the same time, and he knew it could take a bit more to get an Omega over the edge. Just fucking his brains out wouldn't do it if he wanted to produce the strongest results possible.

"What the hell?" the Omega whined when his pace slowed. One hand actually reached back towards him, probably to urge him along.

Castiel shoved the hand away, then slid his free hand under Dean's chest. The Demon's breath hitched when he started toying with his nipples, twisting and tugging and plucking. They were notoriously more sensitive for Omegas, even when they weren't breastfeeding, and Castiel had found Dean to be no different.

 _"Cas,"_ he protested, voice a dawn out whine. "Hurry up."

"Are you going to cum?" the Alpha rasped.

"Yes! Fuck yes, now would you-

Whatever he'd been about to request was cut off in favor of a scream as Castiel shoved him over the edge. Hot, already tight muscles clamped down hard over his cock, the member still in his hand spurting cum. Castiel's breath hitched in a groan, focusing a majority of his energy on staying upright as Dean's reaction sent him over his own edge.

Three sensations swept over Castiel all at once, almost overloading his mental functions. His climax pulsed through him, ecstasy taking his breath away as his limbs shuttered beneath him. He felt his knot begin to swell, and the Alpha made sure to secure himself deep inside his Omega before it grew too big. Finally his head dropped, sinking his teeth into the soft skin at the base of his neck. Dean cried out below him as blood welled in his mouth, but didn't struggle, didn't try to dislodge the Angel or buck him off. In fact he had fallen completely limp under the Alpha.

Slowly, once he was sure it would take, Castiel dislodged from the Demon's neck, gently licking the wound. He couldn't heal it, not unless he wanted to lessen its strength. Even if he left it, Dean was a demon, it would be reduced to a scar within a day or two. Oh heaven he couldn't believe it. A mate, he finally had a mate, a real mate. Dean was his now.

The Alpha carefully laid down over his new mate, licking the blood from his lips before pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Dean?" he murmured, voice a rumble.

All he got in response was a wordless warble. It sounded happy enough. Castiel smiled, wrapping his arms around the Omega and turning his nose into his neck once more.

Dean was stirring before his knot faded, wings flexing before settling down again, limbs shifting on the bed.

"Cas?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you unchain me now?"

"The keys are in the other room."

"Damn it," he groaned.

"Shh," the Angel murmured, stroking his hair. "Soon, Dean."

It took another ten minutes, but his knot did eventually go down enough for him to pull out. Dean groaned softly, wincing even as Castiel tried not to smile too broadly. The wet sound as oddly pleasing, as was seeing his mate's thoroughly fucked hole drip with a mix of slick and cum.

"Keys," the Demon muttered as he sat upright.

Castiel lurched off the bed, stumbling over to wear the key ring had been left. By the time he returned Dean was sitting awkwardly on his hip, wings folded loosely to his back. He seemed to be avoiding Castiel's eyes as the Angel undid his chains, tossing them carelessly off the bed.

The Alpha set his keys on the bedside table, then after a moment of hesitation reached into the top drawer. He pulled out a box that had been there almost as long as Dean, pushing the drawer closed. Castiel sat cross-legged in front of the Omega, tilting his head and trying to catch his eye.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

He waited until green eyes lifted to meet his own to offer Dean the box. Judging by the way his mouth tightened the Omega knew what was in it. While he'd never presented it to him, he knew Castiel had wanted this for a long time. Since the first time Dean had joined him in bed for something besides sleep.

Fingers tugged open the box, lifting the lid so he could peer inside. Castiel was pleased to note the look of surprise on his face when he saw what was inside. Just knowing what he was being offered didn't mean he'd know the details.

Human, Demon, or Angel, it was tradition for a mated Omega to wear a collar given to them by their Alpha. Castiel had tried to find one that suited his would-be mate the best, something that was Dean. It was harder than he'd thought, especially once he'd seen the sheer variety offered. Eventually he'd settled on a simple collar with a metal buckle and locking device, supple dark brown leather studded with sapphires, emeralds, and black pearls. The inside had the words 'Beloved Mate' branded into it. Nothing too flashy, something comfortable.

Castiel watched, suddenly uneasy as Dean slowly lifted the collar out of its box. He'd been hoping to get Dean to agree for so long he'd forgotten to worry over whether or not the Omega would like the collar. As he watched the Omega turned it over slowly, fingering the brand and the stones.

After a long minute Dean looked up at him, a oddly timid look on his face. "You, uh, wanna put it on?"

A wide smile graced Castiel's face. He gladly took the collar, gently securing it around his Omega's neck. Rather than pull away when it was done he cupped Dean's face in his hands, admiring how it looked around the Demon's neck as he returned the gaze.

"Beautiful," he murmured, stroking his cheek with a thumb.

Dean made a face. "I ain't a chick, Cas."

Ignoring the protests, Castiel dipped down to kiss him. Dean smiled into the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around the Alpha's neck and pulling them both down to the sheets. Needless to say neither of them left the bed for quite some time after that.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	12. Vetala Sequel

**Vetala! Dean and Human! Castiel.**

 **For the record, the Vetala as they are used here are of the variety in Supernatural's season seven, not the ghost-inhabiting-cadaver thing Wikipedia describes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean hit the microwave button exactly one second before the irritating timer could go off. He pulled on an oven mitt, peering over the oven door before opening it all the way. The pan he plunked down on two cool stove eyes was covered in sliced French bread coated in parmesan cheese. The pan already sitting on the stove was covered in foil, towels wrapped around it to retain heat. While he enjoyed manicotti himself Castiel ranked it right up there with cheeseburgers. Dean would make it more often but the stuffed pasta was a pain in the ass to deal with.

He was hurriedly transferring the cheese bread into a basket and blowing on scorched fingers when the front door opened. "Dean?"

"Hey Cas. Hungry?"

His partner stopped in the kitchen's doorway, blinking a few times as he stared at the covered pan. He sniffed, head tilting to one side. "You made manicotti?"

"Yeah." Dean skirted around the island where the food sat, plucking the briefcase from his hands and sliding the trench coat from his shoulders. "Take a load off."

Things must have gotten busy after he'd left the Men of Letters office. Castiel looked drained, face weary, shoulders drooping. He didn't protest as he was pushed over to their kitchen table and pushed down into a chair, smiling tiredly when Dean pushed a beer into his hand.

"Limy bastards on your ass again?"

"The British home office decided to hold a conference call so they could point out all of our perceived faults, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah. You tell them off?"

"Politely."

Dean grinned, bringing over the pan filled with manicotti and removed the foil with a flourish. "Forget about 'em. Eat, drink, be marry."

Castiel was still staring at the pan when Dean came back with his own beer and the plates.

"What's up?"

"Did you do something?"

Dean frowned, sinking into the chair across from him. "What do you mean?"

"You hate making this. The last time you made it you ate a politician because he was into human trafficking."

"He deserved to be eaten and they still think he ran off to Mexico. And why can't I just make this because you're awesome?"

Castiel gave him a weary look. "Dean...

"I did," he protested, scooping two of the stuffed noodles onto a plate. "Just enjoy it."

There was very little hesitation before Castiel did just that. He ate Dean's food, which he praised even more highly than usual, had a few beers, and inhaled several of the homemade chocolate chip cookies Dean had whipped up before dinner. Unlike the Vetala he favored the simple dessert over pie, which Dean didn't make quite as often.

After dinner Dean pushed him into the living room's arm chair, tossing him the remote before proceeding to dig his fingers into tense shoulders. Castiel left the TV off in favor of simply enjoying what turned into a full body massage, after which he was dragged into the shower. It had only taken one attempt for them to figure out shower sex wasn't all it'd cracked up to be. So when they did get in at the same time it usually led to debates or karaoke or conversations or, like tonight, something more intimate. It was the first time that night Dean allowed his efforts to be reciprocated, letting his lover scrub his back and massage shampoo into his hair with fingers that made him groan.

The Vetala did make sure to get out first, so he could hurriedly dry off and get mostly ready for bed. By the time Castiel got out he was ducking into their bedroom. He'd made the bed earlier, so now all he had to do was lay out a towel and pull out the trunk they kept under the bed. He was checking the restraints over for any sort of damage or anything that might harm his lover when Castiel shuffled into the doorway, clad in only a robe.

"Dean?"

Smirking, Dean wandered over, catching Castiel by the robe and pulling him into a kiss.

"What's this about?" he gasped when they eventually parted, his own hands clinging to bare shoulders. Unlike him, Dean hadn't bothered to put anything on after his shower.

"Gratitude." The Vetala leaned in, kissing his temple. "Appreciation." The next kiss was on his jaw. "Ain't I allowed to spoil you sometimes?"

He was sure Castiel tried to answer, but considering there were still open mouthed kisses trailing down his neck this only resulted in several false starts before he gave up. Only then did Dean draw him over to the bed, undoing the robe and pushing it from his shoulders.

Castiel was putty in his capable hands by the time he got the human onto their bed. He laid the slightly shorter man down on his stomach, using a set of padded cuffs to bind his wrists to slats of their headboard. Arms spread, not together. Kneeling astride his back, Dean leaned over and place a strip of black silk over Castiel's eyes, tying it carefully behind his head.

Leaning down, he lightly nipped the shell of his ear and murmured, "Can you see anything?"

"No."

Dean pressed a palm over his throat, fingers wrapping around his neck. He gave a brief squeeze then growled, "No what?"

"No, master."

Smirking the Vetala released his old to snag the ball gag from his bedside table. He settled the rubber ball between his lover's teeth, strapping it behind his head securely. He kissed and nipped his way down the human's body, giving the soft flesh of his inner thighs particularly sharp bites before he picked up two ropes. Giving the still unmarked rump before him a hearty smack he ordered, "Ass in the air."

Obediently Castiel dragged his knees beneath him, lifting his ass high into the air and obligingly spreading his thighs without the extra order to do so. Dean tied the ropes to the footboard's corner posts tight enough that Castiel couldn't draw his legs up any farther, tying the other ends to the padded cuffs of a spreader bar. One that he wasted no time in securing to Castiel's ankles. An extra touch, to keep him open and exposed to be used as his lover saw fit.

While they each had their own kinks, some shared and others not, Dean had decided to cater to as many as he could tonight. Maybe it was the cliché of dealing with a high power job with all the pressure that came with it, but Castiel really did enjoy surrendering control in the bedroom. To be bound, rendered helpless, was enough to get him hard just by itself. He did enjoy a bit of corporal punishment, as Dean did, but really it was most anything Dean did to him while he was at the Vetala's mercy. Ordered around, punished, verbal put-downs while he addressed his lover as 'master'. Considering he liked to employ orgasm denial on Dean he always got extra twitchy with the tables turned, but damn if it didn't make him climax all the harder.

The first thing Dean did was put on a cock ring, the special one that vibrated should you hit the right button on its remote. But Castiel was blindfolded, he couldn't tell that yet. Then the Vetala selected a wand he'd left out of sight. The toy didn't make any noise as he turned it on, so he had the pleasure of seeing Castiel start when it first touched down on his hip.

Immediately after he brought a paddle down over the human's ass. "Did I say you could move?" he snarled angrily. "Stupid fucking whore."

Obediently Castiel didn't move after that, aside from a faint twitch whenever the wand delivered a shock. Dean traced it in a lazy, meandering path all over his body, hitting the button to shock his lover at random intervals. Anywhere from his neck to the soles of his feet were fair game, though he spent more time in the more tender areas. Particularly his thighs and buttocks. Eventually the wand's end came to a stop against his lover's taint, Dean's lips curling into a smile when three shocks in rapid succession drew out a hitched breath and fists clinching in the cuffs. There were faint red marks peppering Castiel's body, but nothing more than what might have occured from sharp pinches. Dean had initially been concerned about marking his lover until he found out Castiel loved it as much as the actual abuse.

"Let's see, do I keep going? Make you squirm then fuck your ass dry? Or should I stop now?" After providing an extra shock he continued, "That'll mean something different, but at least you'll get lube." The next two shocks were done as Dean traced the wand centimeters away from his lover's exposed pucker. "I'm in a merciful mood. I'll use lube."

He turned off the wand, setting it aside. Then Dean braced a hand on the bed, leaning forward to tangle his free hand in Castiel's hair and lift his head. "What do you say, whore?"

It was muffled, a little garbled around the rubber ball, but Dean was still able to make out the meek, "Thank you, master."

He grunted, releasing his old and slipping off the bed. Dean carefully moved about, making as little noise as possible, knowing it would make Castiel squirm having no idea what was coming or when. He placed a dildo, also with vibrating capabilities, on the bed's edge along with the paddle he'd used before. Then he gingerly slid open his lower bedside drawer, only to frown when the lube bottle he lifted out felt unreasonably light. If there was even any left Castiel would hear him try to squirt it out. No good. He'd forgotten to restock.

Kicking himself, Dean padded silently around the bed to his lover's bedside table, opening his bottom drawer in the same manner he had his own. Normally he tried to respect Castiel's space, leaving his drawers alone simply because he knew the human did the same without question. That said he knew he wasn't the only one with a lube stash.

Sure enough Dean found a nearly full bottle of the honey flavored stuff on top of an assortment of other random objects, carefully plucking it out. He was about to close the drawer again when a small, square box caught his eye. Or rather the metallic, shinny writing did. The writing that displayed the name of a jewelry store. Since when did Castiel wear jewelry?

Curious, and knowing that as long as he stayed quiet his lover would be oblivious, Dean carefully picked up the box. Better still, the extra time would just make the coming torment all the sweeter. He set the lube bottle on the bed so he could use both hands to tug the square lid partly off, peering inside. Whatever Dean had expected to find, it wasn't this.

Two gold bands sat on a bed of that soft white stuff jewelry stores always packaged their goods in, one slightly larger than the other. At this angle Dean was even able to see the small, simple words engraved into the rings. The smaller one bore the words 'My Angel', the larger one 'My Beloved'.

Dean's throat went tight. Angel. He called Cas that sometimes, usually without thought. For whatever reason his lover seemed to like the sappy nickname. Castiel wasn't much better with words than he was, in fact he was even more awkward. He'd never heard the human utter the word 'beloved' before, and yet...it felt right.

Swallowing hard, Dean closed the box and placed it on the toy trunk, out of sight, and closed the drawer again. He took a deep, shuttering breath as he climbed back onto the bed, his hard-on forgotten for the first time since they'd started. For a moment he even considered ending the scene, but then discarded the idea. He would finish the night according to plan, though on an impulse he'd never had before Dean abruptly decided to add on something extra.

Dean lubed up the dildo, then proceeded to push it slowly into Castiel's waiting hole. I wasn't as large as his own cock, but it wasn't as thin as a finger either. For this reason he didn't shove it all the way in right away, allowing for some degree of adjustment. He only stopped when just the flared end peeked out from between pale cheeks, then at the exact same moment flicked on the vibrations for both the dildo and the cock ring. Castiel made a strangled noise, but somehow managed to hold still.

Grinning, Dean picked up the paddle. He took his sweet time, alternating between lightly tracing the paddle's edge over his lover's body and delivering hard blows at random intervals, repeating the method he'd used with the shock wand. While he did lay strikes over Castiel's shoulders and upper back, a majority of the abuse was dealt to his ass and upper thighs. Dean only set the paddle aside when he'd counted twenty strikes on that area, hurriedly lubing his throbbing cock and yanking out the toy.

Castiel gasped, then keened around the ball gag as the Vetala slowly took him, a growl rumbling in Dean's throat. His vision had sharpened as his eyes changed somewhere around the second or third paddle strike, and as he held the human's hips steady his fingernails converted to talons. He held Castiel firmly, though he didn't try to move. Not without permission.

Dean waited until he had a steady, if punishing pace going before he growled, "You wanna cum, babe? Wanna be a good whore and cum on your master's cock?"

"Yes, master." It was even harder to understand him now, voice rougher and jerking a little with each thrust.

"Then beg for it," the Vetala snarled, the talons of one hand raking down his lover's back. Not enough to draw blood, if barely. "Come on, Angel, beg pretty and I'll let ya cum."

A shudder ran down Castiel's spine. "Master, master please- ah! Please, let me cum, let me cum on your cock, master."

The sharp cry was Dean's doing, so he didn't stop to punish his lover for it. Besides, he was enjoying himself too much. Pinching hardened nipples between two talons had earned what could almost be called a scream, if a pleasurable one. There was no safe word, no safe signal, so he kept going.

Dean prodded a few more rounds of garbled, babbled begging from his lover until he was certain he wouldn't last another go of it. Besides, Castiel was painfully hard and he still wore the vibrating cock ring. Dean waited until he was on the cusp of climax to reach down and slide off the ring, turning it off and tossing it aside. Wrapping his hand around his lover's throbbing member, he gave one last harsh thrust and growled, "Cum for me, Angel."

Whether it was the touch, the lack of a cock ring, or the words, something shoved Castiel over the edge. Dean groaned, the sensation of his lover coming around him bringing him to his own orgasm. He barely kept the presence of mind to keep stroking the human's cock until it had finished shooting its load, drinking in the sight below him even as he struggled to remain upright.

Castiel looked, in a word, drained. His chest was heaving, he was panting around the ball gag, legs unsteady, and Dean was sure he could see his arms trembling. Still catching his own breath, Dean slid out once his own climax was done, gently undoing the cuffs on Castiel's arms, then his legs. He rolled his lover onto his side, lurching to his feet. It took a few minutes, to toss the bindings into the toy trunk and fetch a rag from the bathroom soaked in warm water. Some toys he left out to be cleaned at a later date, but the rest he tossed carelessly into the trunk. He ran the rag over his lover's worn body, only pausing to gently press a small, long-term butt plug tipped in a blue crystal into his hole before cum could start leaking out. After giving himself the same treatment Dean left both the rag and the towel in their bathroom before joining Castiel in their bed once more.

By this point the human had sluggishly wormed his way under the sheets, eyes hazy, swollen lips parted in small pants. Dean joined him under the covers, but only after palming something he'd left out. He scooted over until he was pressed against Castiel, wrapping an arm around the human and nuzzling his neck. He took a deep breath of his scent, then began pressing a lazy line of kisses up his neck and jaw until he reached his lips. Castiel's breath hitched, his hands slowly coming up to cling to the Vetala.

Dean cupped his neck, kissing him slowly, taking his sweet time. There wasn't lust behind it, not this time. Instead every gesture was tender, loving, comforting. Castiel returned each one, of course. Damp cobalt eyes were half closed, one hand brushing through Dean's hair before caressing his cheek and returning to his shoulder.

As much as he enjoyed this, Dean eventually worked up the courage to draw away. "Cas?" he asked, voice rough.

Even exhausted and drained Castiel still mumbled, "Yes, Dean?"

Dean propped himself up on one elbow, sliding his free hand from under the covers to show his lover what he held. Castiel looked, and his eyes went wide. He scrambled upright, mouth opening and closing as he fumbled to try and find something to say. Dean felt a pang in his chest when he saw honest to gods fear flicker in those cobalt orbs, smelled the bitter taint of it in his lover's wonderful, sweet scent.

"Dean, I...I didn't...

Groaning a little, the Vetala sat up. He reached out, pressing his palm to Castiel's cheek. "Calm down, would you? I ain't pissed or anything."

Castiel hesitated, suddenly avoiding his gaze. Before Dean could say anything else the human uttered four, barely audible words. He barely caught them, but the Vetala almost wished he hadn't.

"Please don't leave me."

"Damn it, Cas," Dean muttered. He set down the jewelry box with the rings, taking Castiel's face in his hands. "Look at me, alright?" Only when cobalt, damper than before, met his gaze did he continue. "I ain't leaving you. I'm never leaving you, got it?"

Castiel gave a tiny nod, but Dean didn't let the matter go until the fear scent was gone completely.

Only then did he lean in, tenderly pecking his lips. "You're a sappy bastard, you know that, Angel? But if you think I'm letting you go now, you've got another thing coming." After another kiss for courage he asked gruffly, "Wanna drop by the courthouse tomorrow, make it official?"

He made the mistake of looking into Castiel's eyes then. Pretty cobalt was now swimming with tears, but this time all Dean could sense from his lover was joy. This was confirmed when he was glomped in a hug that sent them both falling onto the mattress, after which Castiel kissed him breathless.

Eventually they did settle down again, or rather he got his overjoyed human to settle down. Dean had been putting it off for so long, it was both bizarre and strangely natural to give in now. Castiel had been so patient with him, accepting his unease around commitment even as he moved into the human's town house. Dean hadn't realized how badly Castiel wanted this until he'd found those rings, until he'd seen the pure joy in his face.

As he fell asleep that night, lover in his arms, nose buried in Castiel's neck, Dean had to admit things had never felt more _right._

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	13. Mer

**Mer! Sire! Dean and Mer! Bearer! Castiel.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel flicked his tail, darting down into the rocks and slipping through a crevice before twisting to look back up. Still no one. Good. He was anxious enough without Sires tracking him down so soon.

With mating season on the rise there was the obligatory Chase, something Castiel had been uneasy about since it was first explained to him. The day when unmated Mers would gather from all around in an attempt to land a mate for the upcoming season. On a set date, once the sun rose on the ocean's surface the Bearers would swim away with a ten minute head start, at which point the Sires would pursue them. If you could catch one and convince them to let you mate them, congratulations you had a partner for the upcoming mating season. If not, tough luck find someone else.

So far Castiel had yet to see any of the two-tailed Sires around, which was a relief. At least it would be easy to tell if one was near or if it was just another Bearer. Bearers like him only had one graceful tail and fin, but Sires had a pair of them, usually a little longer and more snakelike to wrap around their Bearer's single tail for mating.

Castiel ran a hand down his own navy blue scales anxiously, trying to remain calm. The more upset he was the more he'd move, and the more he moved the easier it'd be to find him. This was just one of many rock outcrops and caves, and he was a good mile from the starting line. Unlike others of his breed, he wasn't hoping to get caught. Not yet. Yes it would ease his heat during the mating season to have a Sire, but this was his first Chase. He wanted a permanent mate, but Sires didn't start looking to settle down until they were older, and usually with whichever Bearer had born them a pup. At sixteen he was reluctant to mate with just anyone. As odd as it sounded to anyone he confessed to, he wanted to endure his next few heats alone, a romantic idea he still clung to. Something he'd do until he was older and virtually guaranteed to birth a pup, so whomever he'd carefully selected would be that much more willing to mate him for life. While he could simply turn down every Sire that found him, they could be very persistent and hormones were already running high. Castiel knew he'd be likely to cave, hence his decision to hide. Less risky.

The Bearer closed his eyes, taking deep, careful breaths, focusing on each one, letting himself drift down to the rock on the ocean floor, worn smooth by the currents. Even the short fins along his forearms began to relax, flaring out again rather than pressing firmly to his flesh, his large primary fin fanning out and fluttering in the gentle current.

"Yahtzee."

Castiel's eyes flew open, heart pounding hard against his ribs as its rate doubled, breath catching in his throat. He twisted himself upright, staring up at the speaker as they slid through the cave's opening with a careful flick of their tails. When he got a good look at who it was he tried to calm his heart rate, though Castiel kicked himself for not knowing right away. How many other Mers did he know who used human phrases like 'Yahtzee'?

"Hello Dean. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Figured you'd find some hole to hide in," the Sire answered, shrugging as he carefully maneuvered the tight space. While the cave flared out and opened to several more tunnels at the ocean floor, getting to Castiel's rock took some doing.

A frown creased his face at that. "I don't understand. Why would you waste your time?"

Dean finally made it down to him, drifting to his eye level at a respectful distance. Castiel knew him, of course. Dean and the younger brother who was also here for his first Chase. They lived in the same pod, though while Sam was Castiel's age Dean was four years older. Accordingly he'd spent the last four years going to a Chase and coming back alone after mating season. It baffled Castiel, how a virile Sire could go so long without impregnating a Bearer. At twenty he was guaranteed to do so this year, surely. It was something Castiel had quietly mourned, even as he reminded himself his foolish crush had never been going to come to anything anyway. Even as a guppy he'd known Dean Winchester wouldn't want him, not when every Bearer around seemed to have something he didn't. For one, many were female, which the older Sire seemed to favor. Most were more graceful, not nearly so clumsy, they were experienced, they were funnier, smarter, better with pups, something. Now, when it was time to settle down, they had the added advantage of being able to pup easier.

Dean frowned a little, eyes as green as his tails narrowing. "What are you talking about?"

Castiel shrugged, folding his arms. "You know, don't you? You're looking to settle down with a permanent mate this year, you said so. There's always a swarm around Lisa and Amelia, Anna's going to hide this year to test Sire's intelligence, and Amara likes to test you before she lets anyone mate her." He rattled off the names of the female Bearers he knew Dean had spent previous mating seasons with, folding his arms tighter around himself. He couldn't blame him really, Sires went into ruts that were just as miserable alone as Bearer's heats, but still.

"Yeah, you're right. I wanna find a life mate this year," Dean agreed. "But the thing is, a lot of Bearers aren't that crazy about living on the surface."

Castiel pursed his lips, but didn't comment. He did share Dean's fascination with humans, one of the Mer's many appeals, but he'd resigned himself to a lifetime beneath the ocean. Too few Sires shared his interest for him to get lucky. Apparently Dean was trying to find a life mate willing to join him when he made an effort to live among humans. Some did, but it was hardly for everyone. The legs alone took a good deal of time to get used to.

"And there's a reason I didn't stay with Anna or Lisa or anyone else. Not just 'cause of the surface thing, either."

"So is it back to the drawing board this year?"

"I hope not."

The Bearer frowned. "You've been courting someone? Who?"

"I tried to, but first they were too young then they didn't seem to notice."

"I thought you wanted a life mate. Why chose someone younger?"

"Because this ain't about heats or ruts or pups, not right now. This is about finding someone I want for a life mate."

"I still don't see what that has to do with me."

Dean sighed, an exasperated look on his face. "Damn it Cas, am I gonna have to spell it out?"

"That is your usual tactic, yes."

The Sire gave him an annoyed glare, running one webbed hand over his short cut hair. "Awesome. Look, Cas, I...damn it."

He barely had time to process this before Dean closed the distance between them, grabbing his shoulders and yanking the Bearer flush against him, twin tails snaking around his scaled half. Castiel gasped, flailing then grabbing the Sire's arms, eyes wide as a hand caught the back of his neck, holding him steady as a mouth slanted over his own. He stiffened, then slowly melted into the Sire's hold.

Only when he'd kissed the Bearer breathless did Dean draw away, lightly nipping the base of his neck and sucking on the wounds. A sound that could only be called a whimper was drawn from Castiel's lips. He might have held it in, but mating marks were done right next to the gill slits on the sides of their necks, a very sensitive area. Castiel didn't realize how sensitive until now as he clung to Dean, all but quivering under the ministrations.

"What do you say, Angel?" the Sire murmured at last, mouthing his way down the Bearer's throat. "Been waiting for you, gods you have no idea how hard it was to wait until you were old enough. Let me show you the surface, even if you're pupped right away there'll be time to adjust. It's beautiful up there, Cas. You'll love it. I know you want to settle down, and you know I'll treat you right."

Castiel was nodding rapidly the moment the Sire's lips were no longer on his flesh. "Yes, yes Dean, please, I...please, keep me, mate me...

His stammering acceptance was cut short by a tender kiss, one so lingering and sweet it made his fin curl. Fingers stroked his cheek when Dean drew away, a warm, tender look in his eyes that made Castiel's heart do funny things. But then that look was gone, replaced by worry.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying, what's wrong?"

Castiel's lips turned up a smile that was shakier than he'd like to admit. Unlike humans, it was always blatantly obvious when a Mer cried. Their eye lids began to glitter the same color as their scales.

"Nothing's wrong, Dean. I'm happy, very happy. I...I've had feelings for you since we were guppies," he admitted, a blush blooming in his cheeks. "I just never thought...

Dean groaned, kissing him again, tails constricting around him. "Forgot you're as bad as me with that self esteem shit. Do you have any idea how many Sires had their eye on you at the starting line? Was afraid I wouldn't find you in time."

Castiel blinked, but before he could question Dean on the matter a hand was sliding down his back, fingers stroking the area where flesh met scales. His breath shuttered, what little tension had remained quickly leaving his body. He floated limply in Dean's hold, clinging to the Sire's lightly freckled shoulders.

"Want me to wait?" Dean rasped, hips rolling, drawing a soft keen from the Bearer. Both sexes had a soft patch of scales, several inches below where there two halves met. The only difference was that stimulating that sensitive patch on Sires would draw out their cocks, while Bearers would simply produce slick.

"No," Castiel whispered, face buried in his neck. "Don't want to wait anymore."

"Didn't think you'd wanna do it in the open the first time," Dean rasped. Even so, his free hand had slid between them, fingers massaging the Bearer's soft patch of scales, mouth descending over one dusky nipple

Castiel outright whimpered, bucking into the fingers. "Dean...Dean please...don't care, don't stop, please...oh _gods..._

That time the only response was an outright growl rumbling in the Sire's throat. Fingertips probed the Bearer's entrance, a satisfied rumble in his throat when they came away covered in the slime-like substance meant to ease their mating. He thrust the fingers into Castiel's mouth, and he obediently sucked them clean before being yanked into an eager kiss. The Bearer could feel his mate responding in kind, rolling and bucking his own hips as something very hard and very hot emerged. It was larger than he thought it'd be, but he didn't try to pull away or wiggle free. He'd wished for this for so long, even after forcing himself to rationally realize it couldn't possibly happen. Dean would not hurt him, and while the first mating was said to be a bit painful it was well worth being able to become one with the Sire he'd loved since he knew what love was.

Even knowing it was coming, when the Sire pushed inside him a soft cry was drawn from his throat. Dean's arms tightened around him, his tails constricting as his head dipped down, pressing lips to his ear. "Shh, easy Cas, easy. Give it a sec, it'll get better, I promise. Relax, you're doing awesome. Shit you're so hot, so fucking tight...

Castiel didn't realize he was trembling until it eased, the sharp pain dissipating. He tried to relax his hold, only to vaguely realize he'd actually drawn blood from Dean's shoulders. "You're bleeding," he mumbled, dazed.

Dean chuckled, though even that was rougher than usual, voice a growl as he firmly kissed his mate. "Its fine. Mark me all you want, babe. You know why we like it when you claw us up like that?"

"No," Castiel mumbled, gasping softly as his mate's member slowly slid out only to thrust inside him again.

"Because it means one of two things happened. Sometimes both." He paused, lips curling up in a smirk as he nibbled at the Bearer's jugular, a tiny mewl in Castiel's throat as he slowly increased his pace. "Either you gave us your first time. Or we fucked you so good you went mad with pleasure."

Heat warmed Castiel's face, though he wasn't sure he had the presence of mind to be properly embarrassed at the moment. Though he did feel his fingers start to dig in again as Dean continued to increase his pace. Better still, the harder thrusts ensured the tip of his member grazed something inside the Bearer that lit sparks behind his eyelids. When he'd gasped sharply and blurted, "Do that again!" the first time Dean had just chuckled.

"Dean, Dean please," he whimpered, fingers raking down biceps as he was pushed partly away. Though it was only so the Sire could dip down and wrap very talented lips around one nipple. Castiel gave a choked gasp, which like every other sound he'd made thus far seemed to please his mate.

"Mmm, please what?" the Sire purred, switching nipples.

"I don't know!" Castiel blurted, bucking into his mate's still thrusting hips. "More. Feels so good, Dean, please...don't stop, do more, please, oh _gods_...

"Shh," chuckled Dean, pecking his babbling lips. "Easy, Cas. You're almost there."

"Almost where?" he whimpered.

"Paradise."

Castiel might have pressed for something a little more conclusive, but at that point he decided to put it off until he was more coherent. In the mean time he was more than happy to just sit there and let Dean continue to do wonderful things to him. His head fell back, exposing his throat to the Sire, fingers digging into his shoulders and upper back as Dean continued to ram that special place inside him. Something seemed to be building up, though he wasn't sure what. It felt good, so he let it ride.

Whatever it was coiled tighter and tighter, like pressure building up, but unlike gas it wasn't painful. Quite the opposite, the more it built up the more intense the pleasure of each thrust from his mate. Then, all at once, it erupted. Pure pleasure and ecstasy pulsed through him, then again, and again. He didn't realize he'd screamed until the noise faded from his throat, immediately after which his mate snarled.

Two things happened then. One was he felt Dean climax inside him, his cock spilling hot seed as the knot at the base of his cock swelled. At first it hurt a little, but then it just seemed to add to his own climax.

The second thing was that Dean's head dropped down, and teeth latched on to the base of his neck. That time Castiel really did scream as his mate's teeth broke skin, giving him a mating bite. Something that would mark him as having a life mate, excluding him from all future Chases, ensuring no other Sire would dare touch him. It wasn't obligatory, even for life mates, but it gave him a pleasured thrill to know Dean wanted him to himself so badly.

Castiel stayed where he was, in Dean's arms, locked together with his mate, body limp and drifting in the current. He wasn't sure for how long, but eventually the Sire's knot faded enough for him to carefully pull out. Dean detached from the Bearer's neck, lightly licking the wound as blood drifted up from it.

Pressing a warm palm to the Bearer's cheek he asked roughly, "Cas? You okay?"

Words escaped him, but he did manage a happy warble.

His mate chuckled, kissing his forehead. "I'll take that as a yes. Wanna wait a minute before we get out of here?"

Castiel nodded, blissfully content, and buried his face in his mate's neck. His mate. He had a mate. He had Dean Winchester for a mate. And who ever said dreams didn't come true?

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	14. Demon's Angel Sequel

**Demon! Alpha! Dean and Angel! Omega! Castiel.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No wonder Dean hated court days. Castiel looked back towards the throne, cracking a bemused smile at the sight of his mate slumped in the chair, elbow propped on one arm, eyes starting to unfocus as someone tried to plead their case. The Angel himself was perched on a shelf formed by the base of decretive pillars, each one sporting intricate torches near the ceiling. He was settled in one of the niches, one leg braced, the other hanging idly, back to a pillar, well in sight of his very bored Demon Alpha. But apparently this was part of his arrangement with the current king of hell, with whom Dean was on surprisingly good terms. He had little interest in politics, but Crowley didn't like the idea of the few remaining knights of hell going without a leash. Accordingly, in return for not having him lord over them each was obliged to take his place in court one day a month so he could get a break. Apparently this was for the sake of his sanity, and it was easier for the knights to comply. Sam, Dean's brother, had just as much interest in running things. Like the others, they'd seen what it entailed and had no interest in challenging Crowley for his burden.

So here Dean sat, bored out of his skull and no doubt itching to kill someone just to break the monotony. At least Castiel had something to keep himself amused, a bong by his leg. Considering they had been part of his debouching tactic Dean wasn't overly fond of drugs himself, though he had a notable fondness for alcohol. The Angel had forgone all alcohol and most drugs since he'd relocated to a suite of rooms afforded to a knight of hell, but some days called for a bong. Court days were among them. If only so he was more accommodating when Dean finally got away and took out his frustrations on his ass. Well, not in a bad way, but he could last longer under the orgasmic torment if he was stoned.

Castiel tilted his head back, trying yet again to blow a smoke ring. It was much harder than he'd thought it would be. Over a year now he'd been Dean's mate, and he had yet to perfect the art. If he wasn't high he'd find it very frustrating, but as things stood it just kept him occupied.

He blew out a mouthful of smoke, tapping a finger against the glass tube in mild irritation. He was about to try again when an unusual bit of white caught his eye. Castiel turned his head, vapors still trickling from his lips, and raised his eyebrows at the sight of another Angel. Not just any Angel, one he knew, and one with white wings to boot.

"Hanna?" he asked, before he could think better of it.

The Beta stopped her struggles, still barely through the doorway, to openly stare at him. She looked a bit worse for wear, but not too bad. They needed her in one peace, especially if whoever was ruling court today agreed to put the captured Angel in question up for mating rather than interrogation. Two Demons were escorting her and they both looked far worse than she did. It was comforting, knowing his old friend had put up a good fight.

Curious, he swung his legs over the ledge's edge and dropped down to the stone floor, padding across warm hell stone to the Demons. Both stopped trying to force her into the line waiting for Dean's attention at the sight of his Omega, dropping their eyes accordingly. At first it had made Castiel uncomfortable, but these days he rather liked it. He had more respect in hell than he ever did in heaven.

"Hello Hanna," he greeted warmly, beaming at her as he stopped a few paces away.

"Castiel? What...what happened to you?"

The Omega cracked a bemused smile, glancing down at himself. Aside from his half folded wings, each feather the jet black of a Fallen, his clothes weren't exactly the long white tunic of an Angel Omega. He still went barefoot, but these days he was rather fond of a long trench coat, today worn open over a long white button down shirt. Under it he wore a simple pair of snug, comfortable black shorts. Very short shorts. Dean liked it, though he preferred it when nothing was under the shirt. Easy access and all that.

"What do you think?" he asked, spreading both his arms and his wings, unashamed.

"Word got back to heaven what had happened. I'm so sorry, Castiel."

He dropped his arms, cocking his head, lips curling up in a smile. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? Look at me, Hanna. I'm happy. For the first time in millennia I'm truly happy."

"But your wings, and the collar. He melted down your blade, didn't he?"

Castiel shrugged, letting an Angel blade fall into his palm and holding it up for her to see. "Yes. And he got me a new one so I wouldn't be defenseless."

Muscles jumped in Hanna's jaw. "Do you not care where it came from?"

"It used to belong to Zachariah." He slid it back up his sleeve, ruffling his wings as he folded them flat to his back. "Believe me, no one here mourned him. Don't try to tell me you did either."

"What has this place done to you?" she whispered.

Castiel smiled at her, glancing at her Demon guards. "I'll tell you whatever you like, but later. Just know that for some of us hell is far better than heaven. Now would you like me to keep you out of our torture chambers or not?"

Hanna just stared at him. "You can't do that."

Rather than argue he winked, turning on his heel and making his way back towards the throne. He slipped passed the Demons standing by to record pleas and the resulting orders, passed the line of people waiting for their turn to bore his mate. It seemed Dean was so out of it he hadn't even noticed Castiel had left his post. His head jerked up a little when the Omega came over to him, green eyes blinking rapidly.

"Fifty years on rack duty," he ordered absently, waving away the current case and turning his full attention to the Omega. "Please don't tell me you ran out already."

"No, not yet." Castiel perched on the throne's arm, leaning over as one hand gripped part of the elaborate backrest. He brushed fingers over bone and membrane, caressing the Alpha's wing before running his fingers along his collar bone. "I was wondering if you'd mind doing something for me, Alpha."

Heat was already sparking in his mate's eyes. A Demon's wings, essentially long bone fingers sprouting between their shoulder blades with membrane between each digit, were just as sensitive as an Angel's. Dean's ruffled behind the Alpha, moments before an arm snaked around Castiel's waist and pulled him into his lap. Obligingly he turned on his side, back to the room, running one hand up and gripping his mate's shoulder. Dean smirked, kissing him firmly and not seeming to care he was neglecting his duties, the hand not around his waist was already sliding under Castiel's trench coat, under his shirt. The Omega spread his legs just enough for him to slip in, palming his crotch.

"Depends on what you want, Cas," Dean was saying, giving his jugular a sharp nip.

"You see the Angel in the back? With the white wings?"

Evergreen eyes flicked back to Hanna, but only for a moment. Then they were back on the Omega. "So?"

"I want you to let her go."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then put her up for mating. If she turns like us then she'll tell you whatever you want to know willingly. It's easier, less messy."

"Some of us like messy," Dean reminded him.

"I'll make it worth your while," Castiel murmured, nuzzling his ear and grinding his hips into the hand on his crotch.

A brief growl thrummed in Dean's throat. He pulled his hand from under Castiel's shirt, gripping his jaw and planting a demanding kiss on his mouth. The Angel melted into it with a whimper of submission, running a hand up his chest. When the Demon drew away again he rasped, "Deal. And your pretty little ass stays right here."

Castiel might of objected, but he was in an accommodating mood. He repositioned himself in Dean's lap, draping an arm over his shoulders and settling in for a wait. The Demon's hand never strayed far from his thigh, but he did seem calmer with his mate sitting there.

Both for the sake of curiosity and to hurry Hanna's progress through the line, Castiel began tilting his head towards the Alpha's ear and murmuring suggestions. Each time the hand on his thigh would squeeze or stroke him, but each time his suggestions were taken into account. He'd never tried this before, influencing his mate on the throne. It gave him a sense of power, at seeing the effect he had on Dean this way. He made a mental note to contemplate it further when he wasn't stoned.

Hanna did eventually reach the head of the line, shoved forward by her guards. Dean seemed unaffected by the furious glower she sent his way, eyes bemused, a smirk curling up his mouth. "Hanna, right?"

"What have you done to Castiel?"

"Nothing he doesn't want."

"Liar," she spat.

"No," Castiel disagreed, tilting his head against his Alpha's shoulder. "He's not. It takes some getting used to but I prefer it to heaven. You might like it too, especially compared to interrogation."

Hanna paled a little. "Nothing you can do to me will make me tell you anything."

"Don't be so sure," Dean chided, turning his attention to her guards. "Take her to mating cell three."

Castiel kissed his mate's cheek once the Beta was safely gone, on her way to one of the very cells he'd once inhabited. "I'll be waiting for you, Alpha," he purred in Dean's ear, sliding from his lap.

Which he was, after checking to make sure there would be no more Angels on the docket. He took his time, munching on some of his favorite human snacks before laying towels over their bed. Sex was all well and good, but he didn't fancy ruining the 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets more often than was necessary. So after nibbling a few PB&J's and a whole bag of pork rinds he prepared the bed, pulling out the toy trunk and leaving it open within reach. He considered it, then left the balcony doors open. He wasn't in the mood to care, and Dean liked it if people could hear them.

By the time his mate did barge into their rooms, the Angel was lazing completely naked on the bed, fiddling with a Wartenburg wheel. Cobalt eyes lifted just before the Demon pounced, all but tackling him and knocking the toy away. A squeak of protest was cut short under a rough kiss, at which point the Omega melted. It was just as well, because the first thing Dean did after planting a thorough kiss on his mouth was grip his thighs, hitching his hips on the bed and crawling forward, keeping the Omega's legs draping over his arms. Instantly the Omega's wings dropped to the bed, wide and spread and limp in submission as Dean's half spread over them both. Castiel didn't even have time to wonder if he was wet yet before a roll of the Demon's hips had him sliding neatly in, a moan in both their throats. Who was he kidding? He'd been wet for the last half hour, thinking all the things Dean liked to do to him.

"Dean," he moaned at length, voice jerking a little with each rough thrust.

"You're gonna be on that throne with me from now on," Dean growled, one hand roughly grasping a handful of his ass as the other braced one of the Angel's shoulders. "Let everyone see you, see that you're mine." After the groping hand moved to give the Omega's cock a few sharp tugs he added, "Like having your input too. So fucking hot, babe."

The Angel only whimpered in response, a soft wail on his lips as he was roughly fucked into the bed.

"Gonna have to fuck your brains out just so I can have some fun with you," the Demon snarled, dipping down to such hard on the nearest dusky nipple.

Castiel's head fell back on the bed with a soft scream, short nails breaking skin where he clung to Dean's shoulders. "Mate, yes, oh grace yes. Yours, yours to use as you wish, please Alpha..."

In this mood the Demon could easily be classified as ferial, his sole intent to fuck and claim his Omega mate, to dominate him in every way. Castiel's own instincts reacted in kind. Accordingly, no matter how glorious the things Dean did to him were he didn't orgasm. He couldn't. Not yet. Instead he waited, clinging desperately to the edge he probably couldn't have fallen over even if he wanted to. Instincts were that strong.

Before long the Angel heard himself begging, "Mate, please. I...I...oh grace please let me cum, let me cum Alpha, _please_ mate..."

The Demon growled in his ear, making his mate whimper. "Say it, say it and you can have what you want, babe."

Even like this Castiel found himself reluctant to utter the words, though per usual desperation won out.

"Please allow me to cum on your cock!" he gasped, fingers gouging into Dean's back.

"Fuck yeah," the Alpha snarled.

Castiel wailed outright, oblivious to the open balcony doors. He came hard, muscles clamping down over his mate's cock as his own dick spurted cum over his stomach. Dean sank his teeth into the mate mark, drawing blood and giving one last, rough thrust before he too came.

The Omega actually forgot about his mate's words, drifting blissfully on his orgasm high. It didn't occur to him until Dean started to move that this really was the start of things. He'd barely come down from the climax high when he was flipped onto his stomach, one hand braced between his wings. He kept the appendages limp, panting into the sheets as his hips were hitched up until he was on his knees. The Angel gave a tiny mewl as his cheeks were pulled apart, exposing his fucked hole.

"Look at that, fucking gorgeous." Two fingers hooked in the ring of muscle, tugging it experimentally. "You should see this, Cas. Need to get a camera one of these days, so you can see how awesome this is." He stroked the Angel's entrance, then gave it a slow lick. "What do you think, babe? Should I cum inside you again then stuff a plug in your ass? Or should I cum on these pretty wings of yours?"

A tremor ran down Castiel's spine. Both sounded heart stoppingly wonderful. Whenever Dean put a plug inside him it was always a larger one, and he always loved adding another load of cum before stuffing the thing back into him. Once he'd put Castiel on a temporary liquid diet and given him an enema so he could do it for several days in a row. The Angel remembered his stomach actually distending before his mate was done, drawing out the oversized plug one last time and making Castiel stand in the shower stall for over an hour before actually turning on the water just so he could watch rivulets of cum trickle down his legs.

Of course spreading cum on his wings was as blatant and sexual a mark as could be given. It wasn't overly comfortable once the stuff dried, and it was always very obvious on the Angel's black wings, but he did like the sensation of his mate doing it. Only once had Dean done it then not cleaned his wings shortly after. One particularly idiotic Demon had made the mistake of groping Castiel when Dean's back was turned. The Angel had punched him on the spot, before his mate had disemboweled him. Then Castiel had been dragged to their rooms where he'd had two loads of cum spread over both his wings. Dean had made him go around like that for an entire day, actually locking him out of their rooms so everyone would see and smell that the Angel would _his_. Dean might refuse to let anyone actually see his mate in anything too revealing, but he reveled in having them hear him, in having them see the marks he left on his mate.

"Whatever you wish, Alpha," Castiel murmured, giving his ass a wiggle for good measure. He couldn't decide, but he did want Dean to do _something_. Preferably soon.

"Good answer."

Castiel gave a wanton moan as his mate pushed back inside him, fingers digging into his hips. His wings stirred, rippling in delight. The Alpha growled softly, apparently noticing, a particularly had thrust making the Angel gasp. It was followed by a drawn out keen, Castiel's eyes drifting closed. It was all too easy, just holding on for the ride and letting his mate do what he wished. His lips stayed open in a continuous stream of moans and whimpers, breath coming in pants as he waited to see what the Demon would do at the end of their second round.

He had longer to wait than he would have liked. As much as the Angel loved what his mate was doing Dean seemed to be drawing it out. But when he stirred impatiently not only did the rough thrusts stop, so did the hand on his cock. The Angel yelped when the halt was followed by a sharp smack to his thigh, followed by a hand gripping his collar.

"You don't call the shots here." The voice was more primal than not, a growl that sent a tremor half delight half arousal down his spine. "Good whores don't get to finish. You wanna finish?"

"Yes Alpha, sorry Alpha," the Angel gasped. He was so strung out by this point he didn't care, so long as he got to that blissful edge once more. For good measure he clamped down on the cock still buried inside him.

Dean groaned loudly, but released the collar and went back to fucking him. The answer as to what the Alpha would do to him was provided shortly after that. Even as Castiel half moaned half screamed in climax he felt his mate yank out. Moments later, as he lay quivering on their bed, he felt hot liquid fall onto his back. The Angel could only manage a mewl, eyes fluttering. So it would go on his wings, then.

It was remarkably satisfying to hear his mate's rasping breath behind him, to know the Demon was as spent as he was. Castiel lay where he was, boneless, just enjoying the moment. He could feel fingers swiping the Alpha's seed from where it'd fallen over his ass and lower back, painting it onto his feathers.

When Dean sat back, apparently satisfied with his work, he rasped, "They won't start fighting it out until tomorrow. Once you can walk we're going down to the cells."

Castiel stirred at that, frowning a little. "What?" he mumbled groggily. "Why?"

One cum-coated finger traced the primary bone of his left wing. "I want her to see you. See what you are, who you belong to."

Lips twitching in amusement, eyes drifting closed, Castiel added, "See what she has to look forward to?"

That earned him a half hearted smack to his thoroughly fucked ass. "Mouthy bitch," his Alpha growled, though there was no heat to it.

"Mmm."

"Fold your wings, Cas. Can't have this cracking and falling off once it dries."

Castiel complied, already starting to doze. No doubt when he woke he'd be sober, sore, and might have complaints about his mate's plan. But that could wait. For now he was very, blissfully, happy.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	15. Yeti

**Alpha! Yeti! Castiel and Omega! Human! Dean.**

 **Please note that for any language other than English I rely on Google Translate. Based on that ' _Anengel_ ' is my best guess at the Russian word for 'angel' in English letters.**

* * *

"Are you sure that'll be enough?"

Dean glanced over the supplies he'd just finished strapping to the back of his snowmobile. Honestly? He'd gotten enough for about a week, but he was a little worried he wouldn't make it up the hill. He had a dozen assorted crates and packages loaded on with ropes and bungee cords. Technically Castiel could make this run, he could get around the mountain way better than Dean ever could, but he liked to pull his own weight. Not to mention he'd go cabin crazy if he didn't get out of the caves every now and then.

"It should be enough. If it's not I'll send Cas down for a run."

The bearded man chuckled, stuffing heavily gloved hands into his pockets and shuffling backwards. He ran the local general store, and had been supplying them for the three years Dean had been with his mate. There were only eight buildings in the tiny town, and half the income was from tourists who wanted to hike, ski, and snowboard. There were caves up there too, but very few used them for spelunking, and they knew which ones to avoid. Castiel wasn't the only one who'd made the remote tunnels his home.

Dean climbed back onto the snow mobile, painted black with a few reflector strips. He started her motor, throwing up a wave of snow as he swung the nose around and aimed her back up the mountain. It took half hour to get up to their cave in good weather, and it was starting to snow again.

The snowmobile wasn't Baby, but she was reliable and didn't require much work to keep running. Dean wished he could have brought the Impala to Alaska with him, but this wasn't the place for her. There weren't many roads in the state to begin with, boats planes and trains were the most common modes of transport. Besides, his front door wasn't exactly Impala accessible. It had been one of the biggest downsides of moving up here, having to stash Baby in a storage locker. He still drove her when they left the mountain, but that didn't happen as often as he'd like. It just wasn't practical. Maybe he would have given her keys to Sam, and that was a strong maybe, but his brother was in a similar position. Sam lived five caves down from him, a twenty minute walk.

Despite the heavy load and falling snow, the snowmobile got him up the mountain with no problems. He parked her inside the main cave, one with a large cavern the locals had kindly put a warning sign in front of. Every cave with one or more occupants had warnings posted about cave-ins and treacherous footing.

Dean parked against the back wall, unloading the supplies and securing a weatherproof canvas over the snowmobile. He hefted a crate containing goods better kept cold, lugging them into the tunnel concealed at the back of the cavern. It was a short, twisting route to the main cave, the ones they actually lived in, behind heavy tarps hung to keep out the chills and drafts. Between those and the space heaters, the caves were actually quite warm.

Castiel's kind had been living in these caves for generations. Not all had stayed, his people stretched from Nepal to Germany to Canada. This particular set of caves was equipped with pluming, running water, electricity, even internet. That was actually how Castiel made his living, he was a CPA who dealt with clients entirely online or on conference calls. The irony of this was doubled once you knew who he was.

Dean had brought in all the supplies and was putting them all away when someone came through the canvas sheets. The Omega glanced up, shutting the fridge and opening a few cabinets. He made a face as his mate started to tromp passed the entry chamber, calling, "Power down, Cas. Don't drag the slush everywhere, it's a bitch to clean up."

His mate paused, huffing right before he set foot in the living room area. Castiel rolled his shoulders, white fur rippling. He took a few steps back, shaking himself off like a dog. In this form the Alpha was almost ten feet tall, forced to stoop through entryways. Honestly Dean wasn't sure why he didn't go back to human form before he came inside.

Humans had a dozen different names for Castiel's people in assorted languages, but these days the most well recognized was yeti. Many still lived in Nepal, but a lot of others had moved out, spending as much time human as not. Castiel had a fondness for humans, had gone so far as to mate one, and had even done a stent away from the yeti's beloved mountains. He hadn't enjoyed it, but he had met Dean. They compensated, leaving periodically and dusting off Baby, but even yetis who lived among humans couldn't go long without spending time in their oversized, densely furred shape.

The actual changing process took mere seconds. Dean was putting Pop Tarts in the cabinet when he was surprised by a hand starting to snake under his heavy jacket. He'd opened it when he'd come inside, but now warm fingers were trying to work their way under his layers.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" he protested, dancing away. "And put some pants on."

Castiel tilted his head, wandering after his retreating mate. Sadly, things like shoes and clothes didn't pop in and out of existence when he went back and forth from human to yeti. Okay, so maybe there _was_ a reason he put off changing back to human form when he came in.

"Why? Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with you not putting on pants?"

"It means you're not distracted and we have approximately four days before you start to go cabin crazy again." He paused, frowning a little when he noticed Dean had put their kitchen table between them. "What's wrong?"

Dean leveled a finger at him, trying very hard not to look down. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen many times before but he wanted to avoid temptation. "I wanna make something first. I got stuff for a roast and I'm going to fix it for tonight. I'm good with whatever you wanna do to me, but let me do that first, alright?"

Castiel seemed to consider this, then nodded. Satisfied, Dean shucked his down jacket and fleece, tossing them over a chair and rolling up his sleeves while the Alpha wandered away. The next time Dean noticed him he'd pulled on pants and his favorite trench coat. Otherwise he ignored the yeti, chopping vegetables and getting the hunk of meat ready to put in the Crockpot.

As soon as he'd put the lid down and set the timer, Castiel was on him. That time Dean didn't put up a fight, letting the Alpha pull him towards their bedroom, pushing him up against the first wall they came to and capturing his mouth. Dean grunted a protest, back arching against the cold stone. He was down to a t-shirt, the thin fabric doing little to shield him from the chill.

Castiel pulled him away, but didn't break their kiss until he was peeling the Omega's favorite Led Zeppelin shirt over his head. Dean pushed off the trench coat, letting it pool at their feet as he made quick work of the pants he'd just gotten his mate into. As soon as he was allowed up for air the human dropped to one knee, fumbling to undo his mate's pants and yank them down.

Once it was done, Castiel hauled him upright and folded him over one shoulder, ducking into their bedroom and dumping Dean onto the mattress. He yanked off the Omega's jeans, tossing them aside as the human hurriedly shucked his boxers. Castiel was over him again in a flash, devouring his mouth hungrily, a possessive growl deep in his chest. The sound sent a tremor of anticipation down Dean's spine, breath hitching as a rough hand ran up his torso. He'd never admit it, but oh gods he loved it when Castiel manhandled him like that. He had no idea why, but he did.

That didn't mean he'd go down without a fight every time. Dean reached up, hooking one hand over his mate's shoulder and slipping a leg between the Alpha's. The yeti gave a grunt as Dean flipped them, straddling his stomach and grinning down at him. Cobalt eyes blinked up at him as the Omega braced a hand over each wrist, slowly sliding lower on his torso.

At first the yeti gave no indication he was upset with this, returning the kiss Dean bent to give him, but the moment their lips parted he'd flipped them back over. He tangled a hand in short blond hair, nipping sharply at his neck. "Behave," he rumbled, a definite note of dominance and possessiveness in his voice. The fingers of his free hand ghosted down, caressing the Omega's cleft before plunging in. Dean gasped as two fingers stroked his entrance, producing a distinctive wet sound even before they pushed just inside the loosening ring of muscle.

Castiel smirked, catching the shell of his ear between his teeth. "So beautiful, writhing on just my fingers. Want more, _Anengel?"_

"Yes, damn it!" Dean gasped, trying to buck his hips with no success. Not only were the fingers removed but the hand previously in his hair had also disappeared, in favor of flipping him onto his stomach. Even as fingers wrapped lightly around his neck slick-coated fingers were lightly stroking his throbbing cock.

"Then be a good Omega and beg for it," the Alpha growled in his ear. "Present, show me what is mine for the taking and beg me to use you. You always beg so prettily, _Anengel_. Do it properly and you might not walk for a time."

Even as heat flooded Dean's face he heard a tiny, whimpering keen come from his own lips before he clamped them shut. The yeti kissed the back of his neck, lips turned up in a smile. "Beg, _Anengel_. My little Omega."

For a moment Dean clinched his jaw shut, fighting down a moan as fingers stroked and probed his entrance, never going in very far, taunting him. Then he gave in to his instincts, body slumping beneath his Alpha, hips rocking back into his touch. Eyes hazy he gasped, "Cas, please. Need you inside me, need you to fuck me, fuck me so damn hard Alpha, _please."_

Behind him the yeti growled at the words, yanking out fingers in favor of slamming home inside his Omega. Dean's hands scrabbled for perches in the sheets, face turning into the nearest pillow to muffle a moan. Instantly the pillow was yanked away, tossed aside with a disapproving growl from the yeti. Automatically the Omega whimpered, offering his neck in apology.

"You know I like to hear you," Castiel chided, lightly licking the offered flesh and suckling on his mate mark. "There's no one to hear you, _Anengel_. Scream as loud as you wish. Let me hear you."

Dean's eyes rolled back a bit as his mate found his prostate and proceeded to ram it with each rough thrust. He moaned with abandon, gasping when a hand slid under his chest. Rough fingers stroked and tugged at his nipples, gone a bit tender as his chest was jolted repeatedly against the sheets. His back arched, a wordless protest in his throat only to be cut off in a yelp as a hand smacked down over his bare ass.

"Going to be a good Omega? Going to cum on my cock, going to scream my name as you do?"

"Yes...yes mate," Dean managed, eyes hazy with pleasure.

"Going to take my cum inside you," the yeti growled, nipping his shoulder sharply. "Going to use you again and again, plug you up when you're full. _My_ mate, _my_ Omega, _my_ _Anengel_."

A gasped, "Yours!" was all Dean could manage.

Then, to his dismay, Castiel stopped. He pulled out, but before Dean could protest he was flipped onto his back, one knee pushed up to his chest even as the Alpha slid inside him once more. He fumbled, grabbing Castiel's shoulders and hanging on for the ride moments before a mouth descended harshly over his own, kissing him breathless.

"Cas, Cas, oh gods yes...don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop, holy shit fuck...Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, _Cas, Cas..."_

His mate's name became a mantra, voice rising a pitch as he reached the cusp of climax. With one final cry of the Alpha's name he tumbled into ecstasy, head thrown back, eyes glazed. He felt his grip on the yeti's shoulders get slick as he held on so tightly his short fingernails had drawn blood, something that rarely happened. When it did Castiel always preened over the wounds while the mere sight of them made Dean blush. The yeti loved it when his mate marked him in pleasure.

As promised, the Omega came with the yeti's cock buried deep inside him, hands a bit unsteady as they let go. Partly due to the orgasm, partly due to the fact he could feel the Alpha's hot seed spilling inside him. Warm lips drifted down his temple, tenderly kissing his lips. Dean responded sluggishly, still catching his breath.

"My pretty little Omega," the yeti purred, chuckling when it earned him a weak smack on the chest. He kissed Dean again, slower this time, savoring it and making the Omega's head spin. Meanwhile one hand ran through his hair in soothing motions, stroking his arm and chest.

Dean felt himself melting under his mate's ministrations, and he couldn't bring himself to care.

After a long minute Castiel pulled away enough to murmur, "Round two?"

His mate's rapid nod was cut off in a smiling kiss.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	16. Neko Sequel

**Reminder: Alpha! Canine! Dean and Omega! Feline! Castiel.**

 **Shout out to Imaginative-Wandering, desireejones99, rainwolf88, tiffa warrior of solider, Guest, and KittyKat757!**

 **In honor of KittyKat757's request, I am doing a sequel to the Neko chapter. It's a little long, I know, but it just kind of happened.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't."

Charlie gave Dean an innocent look, ears as red as her hair pricked forward intently. "Don't what?" she asked brightly.

"Say I told you so."

"I wasn't going to." Her wagging tail told a different story, but Castiel decided to intervene before they could get too far into their bickering. He'd never understand a Canine's penchant for it, even if it was done with a sense of sibling fondness.

"Come on, it's late," he urged, standing and tugging Dean up from his seat. "We have an early flight, remember?"

"Go on. I've got the red-eye. My lady misses me when I'm away."

"Why don't you just bring Fay with you?"

"She does the LARPing with me. My going to Comic Cons gives her some Fay time. It's a win-win."

Ah. Castiel filed that away for later pondering. While he'd enjoyed himself this was more Dean's thing than his. Perhaps he would simply send his mate next time.

They said their goodbyes and left the hotel's restaurant, taking an elevator up to their room. It really wasn't _too_ late, but he was tired. They'd spent the last several days getting up early so they could get to an event or lecture or autograph signing on time. Even then the lines had seemed to have taken far too long. While Castiel didn't regret his experience, he'd decided this was something he'd let Dean have in the future. The Canine had been able to let loose and geek out at every turn, feigning calm as he got Dr. Sexy's autograph, making Castiel take his and Charlie's picture inside a Tardis replica, geeking out over highly detailed cosplay. There was even a booth that sold the more elusive editions of Busty Asian Beauties, where Castiel had obtained his Christmas present.

As they finally reached their hotel room, closing and locking the door, Dean dropped into one of the chairs. He looked tired, but a wide grin was on his face. "That was awesome."

Castiel frowned slightly, shrugging off his trench coat and perching on the foot of their bed to pry shoes off his sore feet. "The meal was good, but I didn't think-

"No, this whole thing, Cas. You set all this up and it's been _awesome_. Well, except for the plane ride, but I honestly don't care I'll be getting on a flying deathtrap tomorrow."

This alone was a significant statement from his mate. Considering he'd white-knuckled his way through their flights from Sioux Falls to LAX by way of Denver, when he wasn't actually on the plane he'd still been excited. In the time leading up to the flight and as soon as he could scramble off the plane. Even if they'd been able to afford first class he knew it wouldn't have changed anything.

"I was hoping you would enjoy it. I didn't realize how much, but that's hardly a bad thing."

"Do you have any idea how high you set the bar? I can't top this."

"I don't want you to top it." Castiel leaned back on his elbows, wiggling his toes with a low groan.

"I'm still gonna try."

"Just don't try too soon. I don't think our bank account would appreciate a hurried attempt."

Dean chuckled, tail wagging slowly through the chair's gap. "Fair enough. You, uh, didn't poke through my checked bag did you?"

Castiel gave him an odd look. After some debate they'd decided it was simpler to each take their own bag rather than cram everything into one large one. There was also more space for souvenirs this way. Apparently Dean had taken advantage of it in another way.

"No. I haven't had a need. Why?"

"You wanna get a shower? Maybe a bath?"

"I was going to get a shower anyway."

"Awesome. Why don't you go do that?"

The Feline gave his mate an odd look, but lurched off the bed anyway. He liked being clean, especially after a long day. He pulled a clean pair of underwear and his night clothes from his suitcase, trudging into the bathroom. While he was at it he shaved and brushed his teeth once he'd stepped out of the steamy shower.

Ready to spend what remained of his early night relaxing, Castiel stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He meant to set his dirty clothes in the suitcase, but he didn't get that far. Now he stared, head tilting, ears pricked forward curiously, at what had become of their small hotel room. The lamps had been turned on, the overhead light off, the bed turned down. The Feline caught sight of several items from their bedroom stash, things he hadn't known Dean had brought, right before his mate stepped into his line of sight.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, but what is this?"

"A surprise."

Castiel glanced at the bed, then down at himself. He hadn't packed for this sort of thing. At current he was wearing old boxers, a pair of well worn sweatpants, and a ratty t-shirt from his own college days. "I, um...didn't anticipate this."

A crooked finger tipped his chin upward, until he met his mate's gaze again. "You weren't supposed to. I don't care what you're wearing. It all gets in the way anyhow. What color are you?"

"Green," breathed the Feline, excitement pushing away the weariness.

Dean pecked his lips tenderly, then drew Castiel towards their bed.

The Omega let himself be guided over, not putting up a fuss as Dean had him lay down on his back atop the sheets, his shirt peeled over his head and set aside. The Canine braced a knee on the bed, leaning over to use a pair of padded cuffs to bind his left wrist to the headboard. Then he went around, doing the same for his right side. Satisfied, fingers gripped the Omega's chin, turning his head and holding him steady for another kiss.

"Gonna have to wait a few minutes, Angel. Okay?"

"Okay."

A strip of black silk was laid over his eyes, tied gently behind his head. With one more, lingering kiss Dean slipped away. He went into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked by the sound of it. Technically leaving someone bound in this fashion alone wasn't considered safe, but Dean hadn't shut the door and Castiel knew which cuffs he'd brought. This particular set had safety releases he could tug open with ease. If the need arose he could free himself. That wasn't what worried him.

Dean, unlike many of the Canine's he'd known over the years, enjoyed being clean as much as Castiel himself did. Meaning if he was in the mood he could take very long showers. The Omega tugged uneasily at the cuffs as he heard the shower turn on, ears flicking forward then back then forward again, tail twitching on the bed. He tried to distract himself, consider other things, but his mind always came back to the here and now. As mad as it drove him the anticipation, the waiting, always got him tensed up. Made whatever Dean eventually did do to him seem more heightened, made the eventual climax more intense.

Eventually Castiel gave up and began running through a mental list of everything they had at home. He removed things that wouldn't fit in a suitcase first, then the things that might get flagged or removed. This soon got difficult, as he wasn't sure if candles would be allowed or if they'd melt in transport. Would a whip or crop be confiscated? Oh gods what would happen if Dean had packed any of their vibrators or insertion toys?

Castiel almost moaned in relief as the door swung wide again, ears pricked and straining to hear his mate. Dean was barefoot and going out of his way to move quietly, but the Omega was just able to make out his movements. By his suitcase, then coming around the bed. He heard his mate shifting a few things around, but couldn't make out enough to tell exactly what those things were. Worse, he'd let himself get too worked up. His chest was rising and falling too fast to be considered calm, roaring blood and his own breath filling his ears.

When fingers brushed his jaw the Omega actually gave a start, grimacing when he heard his mate chuckle. "You're cute when you're all excited," the Canine hummed, thumb brushing his lips. "All keyed up and responsive."

Castiel was never sure what to say to such things, so he kept his peace. The fingers left his face, moving to his bare chest. They stroked and plucked and tugged at his nipples, getting them hard. They were also a bit sensitive when clamps capped in rubber slowly closed down over them, but he managed to maintain a grip on control this time. He didn't twitch, his breath didn't hitch, even as the Alpha pulled the connecting chain taunt. Though he did shiver slightly as the inside of one of his ears was nuzzled with smiling lips

"TSA's a bitch, but I slipped enough through for us to have some fun. Gonna make you cum for me, Angel."

The Feline was both thrilled and frightened by the prospect, though he tried not to show as much. Frightened in a good way, not unlike what he felt when he knew his mate was about to use a whip or paddle on him. It also crossed his mind that if Dean pushed him he wouldn't be able to keep quiet, and he didn't fancy their neighbors hearing him beg for release or cry out in ecstasy.

What he recognized as a feather brushed his side, making him twitch. He managed to contain most of his movements, if barely, as it trailed over his body. Lightly tracing his fingers then drifting up the length of his arm, sending chills through him, brushing his chest and stomach. His head tilted back on the pillows when it came up to trace a line down the center of his face, brushing down his nose and over his lips.

The shivers had migrated south in a heated form when his mate slid off him, setting aside the feather to pull off his pants. Digits hooked under the waistband of both his pants and underwear, peeling them from his legs. He half expected the Canine to start with the feather again. He was mistaken. As soon as Dean had settled again he heard a lube bottle pop open. Unfortunately he doubted this would be a true indication of what he was in for. While different sounds of different bottles would be significant at home, he was guessing Dean had had to put lube in travel bottles for this, which all sounded the same to him.

It was a long minute before a hand came under his cock, cupping it in a warm palm. He'd stirred a little when his mate had used the feather, but he tended to get wet before he got hard. He actually felt his hole twitch, his slick production jumping up a notch as it hit home just what his Alpha was about to do to him, his breath catching.

A thumb lightly brushed his slit, a warning before something cold and hard began to slowly press inward. Castiel's head fell back, though he made every effort to hold as still as possible for all his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. Dean pressed the urethral sound in a very slow, very continuous movement, letting the slightly curved length of sterilized metal slip gradually deeper and deeper inside his cock.

What had started as an experiment had become something of a personal favorite. Considering it had been Dean's idea, brought up during his search to find more exotic ways to make his Omega wail in pleasure, it had become something of a treat for both of them. They'd tinkered and practiced with it, enough to figure out what was too big, what was uncomfortable, and what made the Feline shed tears of ecstasy. The Omega's personal favorite was a slightly curved rod a size below the one he found painfully uncomfortable. Covered heavily in the special lube they bought for just this use, of course.

When the movement finally stopped, a hand ran slowly up his thigh, stroking his hip. Castiel gave in, whimpering as his tail lashed up and down on the bed, the only body part he allowed to move wildly at this point. He gasped outright when a titanium cage of thin bars slid over his member, settling into place, the ring at its end tightened to fit snuggly at the base of his cock. He heard, and felt, something screw into place at the sound's end. The ball that would attach it to the cage, keeping it in place.

"Feel good, Angel?" the Alpha rasped, tone husky with lust. He tugged lightly at the chain between his nipple clamps, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Yes-yes mate," the Feline whimpered, shoulders writhing on the bed. His legs shifted over the sheets as much as they were able, confirming Dean's position between his knees.

"Say ah."

Obediently Castiel's mouth fell open. A bit settled between his teeth, an alternative to the ball gag, but Dean didn't bother strapping it into place. Instead he petted the Omega's hair, stroking his twitching ears.

"Don't matter if it feels good," the Canine rasped in his ear. "Now be a good little bitch and do as I say."

Castiel nodded rapidly, his hole twitching around empty air, his cock hardening in its cage. It was one of the oddest, but most tantalizing sensations he'd ever endured, getting hard with a sound in his cock. Naturally his mate was aware of this. He was also very aware of what could make him hard in a short period of time.

Leather straps were secured to his ankles, and briefly Castiel wondered just how Dean had managed to fit so many things in his suitcase. It hadn't seemed that full, yet it seemed his mate had smuggled at least half a dozen fun things on their trip. Though considering this adjustable spreader bar was the largest yet...

The Omega revised that last observation as his legs were lifted at a ninety degree angle, knees bent towards his chest. His crotch's center of gravity shifted, wringing a hitching whine from his throat. It was followed by a squeak when he felt something very familiar trace up the back of one thigh and down the other. It was a warning that had him tensed up just in time for the first blow on his ass with the crop. The one with a broad head, meant to sting, and boy did it.

"Wonder how much it'll take to make tomorrow...uncomfortable" the Alpha mused aloud.

Even if he'd been allowed to answer Castiel didn't know if he could have. He was at his limit. Among their multitude of experiments in the bedroom had been just how much he could take at once. At the moment the bondage, blindfold, gag, clamps, sound, and now the crop made for six. Depending on the stimulus he could handle more, but the urethral sound always counted for double. If simply left this way without the crop for long enough he could cum with just a touch. With the crop...his head was starting to swim. Not much, but enough to boarder on his yellow zone.

Strike after strike was laid down over his ass, an irregular pattern between cheeks, plus the occasional sting on his thighs. His chest heaved, his entrance dripping slick, his cock throbbing inside its already tantalizing confines. If he didn't have the bit to sink his teeth into he really would be making noise. At least Dean had given him that small mercy, knowing he wouldn't like disturbing their neighbors.

Castiel lost count somewhere around twenty, fingers starting to scrabble at his bonds, head jerking back and forth, chest heaving in whimpering pants, his eyes watering beneath the blindfold. He slumped in the Alpha's hold when the crop finally ceased its abuse, instead reaching around to lightly pat his belly after tugging out the bit. He was aware of Dean talking, but he didn't quite catch the question.

The crop stilled, and in a louder voice the Canine asked, "Cas, what color are you?"

"Mmm...yell...no, green." His slurring statement was followed by a yelp as a hand smacked his ass.

"You really wanna go through thirty spankings right now? You know better than to lie to me, Angel. I'm gonna ask you a third time, what color are you?"

A pitiful whimper preceded his answer. "Yellow, Alpha. Good yellow."

He twitched when a hand brushed his temple, but relaxed when it only stroked his face. "Thank you. Think you can hold out a little longer if the crop goes away?"

"Yes, mate."

His legs were lowered back down to the bed, the spreader bar removed and set aside along with the crop. The bed shifted as the Canine crawled over his body, knees bracing on either side of his chest just below his arms. A hand tangled in his hair, right between his ears.

"Open your mouth," the Alpha growled, the husky tone of lust back in full force.

This time Castiel opened his mouth wide, knowing what his mate wanted of him. A cock that was no doubt painfully hard and leaking precum slid passed his lips, thrusting all the way to the back of his mouth. He relaxed his throat, offering no resistance as his mate began to fuck his mouth, gasping air when he could. He heard the bed frame creak, this time as the Canine gripped it tight with his free hand, a growl of pleasure rumbling in his throat. He heard it give an extra bit of protest with each thrust, particularly the deep ones that made him glad he had virtually no gag reflex.

He knew his mate was close when, after being allowed a few seconds to breathe, the Canine's throbbing cock was shoved down his throat. His head was tilted back by the hand still in his hair, his eyes watering as even more droll rolled down his jaw. Blow jobs were so messy, especially when he was bound, as some comedic deity had seen fit to substitute his gag reflex with abundant saliva production. But he liked the sense of being used, a bitch to be fucked as his mate saw fit, and Dean obviously enjoyed them.

Fingers left his hair in favor of massaging the Alpha's own cock through his throat, toeing the line between pleasure an pain. When Dean dragged his cock out the Feline was allowed only a few seconds to cough and wheeze, right before the process was repeated. Only this time, as tears overflowed from the Omega's eyes, they also rolled back behind his blindfold as he felt hot cum spurt from a pulsing member.

Just when he was starting to see black spots from oxygen deprivation, Dean withdrew his spent cock, breath rasping in raged pants. Castiel swallowed rapidly, coughing and retching as he caught his breath. Ignoring the mess he'd become, fingers gripped his chin and a mouth dominated his own, robbing what little breath he'd managed to regain.

When at last he was allowed to gasp freely for air, he felt gentle fingers trailing down his thighs, a wagging tail brushing his calves.

"So fucking good for me, Angel." It was as much growl as not, making the Feline whimper and shiver under his touch. "You ready to cum for me?"

Castiel couldn't nod fast enough. "Yes, please mate. Please let me cum, make me cum."

His babbling was cut off in a soft, choked cry as one nipple clamp was slowly removed, then the other. Numbed flesh suddenly became hypersensitive, blood rushing back with a surge of pain quickly overwhelmed by a hot throbbing. His chest was still heaving when the screw at the sound's end was unwound, the cage eased off his aching cock. At first the sound began to follow, but when only the tip remained inside him it was pushed back in again. His back arched, mouth falling open in a blatant cry of ecstasy.

Smiling lips pressed to his lower belly, a hand pressing his chest back down to the bed. "Shh, steady Angel. Don't move. I'm gonna do that again, and if you're good and still for me I'll finish you. Yeah?"

"Yes Alpha," Castiel gasped. His hands fumbled, searching desperately for something to hang onto.

Again the sound was sluggishly withdrawn, and Castiel barely managed to restrain himself. It was lost in a flash of white beneath his lids, his body a hair's breadth away from a disobedient climax, as the sound was once more pushed back within his member. Oh gods, as much as it made him see stars of pleasure this much movement made him so sensitive pain was never far behind.

"Yes what?" the Canine murmured, pressing a kiss just below his navel.

"Yes master," Castiel sobbed.

Lips lingering near his hipbone turned back up into a smile. "Atta boy. One more."

Castiel managed, barely. He was a tearful, whimpering mess when the sound was finally withdrawn in full, panting and desperate. He cried out when two fingers slid inside his gushing entrance, wishing for the bit gag again as they stroked his inner walls.

"Now be good, Angel. Cum for me."

Even as the order was given those two fingers began massaging his prostate. They kept at it, Dean's free arm holding his hips to the bed as the Feline actually screamed in ecstasy, his entire body convulsing and bucking as much as the restraints would allow. It had been a long time since Dean had toyed with him so long and so hard, since he'd climaxed with such intensity.

When at last he lay limp on the bed those fingers withdrew from his prostate, which was now just as oversensitive as just about everything else. He lay limp and unmoving as his bonds were removed, along with his blindfold. He was vaguely aware of his mate moving around, cleaning things and stowing them once more. If he'd been tired before he was now as drained as it was possible to be, a purr thrumming in his throat.

The Feline was almost asleep when he was pulled into an upright position, stirring unwillingly.

"Come on, Cas. One quick trip then you can sleep."

Too out of it to disobey, Castiel swung his legs sluggishly over the bed's edge and lurched upright. Dean kept an arm around his waist, draping one of the Omega's over his shoulders, keeping him steady as they walked to the bathroom. His legs were too unsteady for him to stand, so the Canine lowered him to sit on the toilet. The purring was cut off as he reluctantly let his bladder go, not enjoying the sting of urine on sensitive skin. He turned, burying his face in Dean's shoulder as his mate petted his hair soothingly. Depending on the day the endurable downside was part of the play, but right now it was something to get over with.

Dean took the liberty of cleaning him up a little before helping him back into the bed. As soon as they were both under the covers, the lights turned off, Castiel sluggishly moved to cuddle against his Alpha's side. Arms wrapped around him, and he buried his face in Dean's shoulder as he sank into an exhausted sleep, a purr thrumming in his throat once more.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	17. Kitsune

**Kitsune! Alpha! Castiel and Human! Omega! Dean.**

 **Shout out to MeshackDiva and Imaginative-Wandering!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean tipped his beer back, the bottle over half empty at this point. From his position at the bar's end, if he sat where he could look down the counter towards the bartender he had a good view of the room. Moe's Tavern wasn't exactly a classy joint, but then he had chosen it for just that reason. Fortunately dive bars were as plentiful in America as McDonalds joints. By the time they'd made use of all those in the state they could start over again without anyone remembering his face.

There was an Alpha across the bar that had been eyeing him as he threw back glasses of rum. He was why Dean was here, alone and sipping alcohol in a place where Omegas didn't just come for a drink. The few others of his breed that were here either sat on the floor at their Alpha's feet or were little more than the occasional cry of ecstasy from the back rooms. While he'd earned an odd look from the Beta bartender he'd paid good money, so they hadn't had real reason to send him away. Instead he'd simply been subject to attention from Alphas in various levels of intoxication.

That was the idea, though. To draw the attention sure to be given to a cocky Omega on territory dominated by Alpha hormones. Sitting here so casually, bare neck exposed to the room. While he did have a mate mark, a white crescent scar made by his Alpha, it was low enough that it was easily hidden. All they would see was a lack of collar. For all he loved his freedom he still felt naked without the thing, even if Castiel himself had been the one to take it off and would put it back on before the night was out. A collar of far better quality than anything worn by the Omegas here, supple light brown leather that was neither too loose nor too tight, a locking mechanism of silver metal that would only open for his mate's fingerprint. The inside of it had been branded with his Alpha's name, and in small numbers the date of their official mating ceremony.

The sooner he got this over with the sooner Castiel would put it back on. Dean shook his head, scolding himself for such thoughts and taking another gulp of his beer. His eyes flicked back to the Alpha he'd been keeping an eye on, the one who'd been watching him in turn, if more blatantly. According to the bartender, who'd been happy to make small talk, this one was trouble. Drank too much, fought too much, talked too much, made more enemies than friends. He wouldn't be missed. Not by his fellow patrons, not by a boss at a job he didn't have, and not by the Omega he knocked around, collaring them but refusing to mate them.

Dean had just finished his beer when the Alpha in question, big and burly and in dire need of a thorough shower, lurched to his feet. He lumbered around the bar, uncaring of who he jostled, eyes on the Omega. Smirking, Dean pointedly ignored him. He'd always hated Alphas like this, and now he got to routinely snub them.

"Hey, bitch."

He ignored the words, as much as they irked him.

"You look at me when I'm taking to you," the Alpha snarled. He grabbed the bar stool, wrenching it around so violently Dean almost fell off.

The Omega kept his perch, trying to ignore the irritation as he sat back and regarded the Alpha. He was all snarling visage and enraged, bloodshot eyes, but Dean held his ground. He had never cowered for anyone, much less an Alpha, and he wasn't about to start now.

When he still didn't answer the people in their immediate vicinity began edging away. The Alpha growled, "The hell's a pretty Omega like you doing in a place like this, without an Alpha?" In a true move of stupidity, one hand actually dropped down onto his thigh.

"Minding my own damn business." Dean winced as fingers dug into his flesh, denim doing little to guard against overgrown nails. He reached down with one hand, flashing the Alpha an innocent smile, his fingers trailing across his wrist.

The groping hand was attempting to move higher when the Omega caught his little finger, bending it up and back sharply. The Alpha howled, staggering as his arm was bent around at an angle. Dean waited until he had the Alpha on his toes, then released his grip so he could smash his empty beer bottle over the half drunk Alpha's head.

Deciding the bear had been sufficiently poked, Dean slid off his stool and bolted. He ran passed laughing Alphas and snickering Betas, passed the pool tables, and out the back door. Judging by the ruckus his quarry wasn't far behind him.

Dean sprinted out of the ally, into the vacant lot behind the bar. It was a one stoplight town he hadn't even bothered to get the name of, there would be no surveillance and no witnesses. This lot was mostly empty, save for abandoned construction supplies and a car parked behind them. The Omega relaxed as soon as he saw Baby, slowing to a trot.

As soon as he did, though, hands grabbed him. The Omega didn't even stiffen as a possessive growl rumbled in his ear, a nose in his throat, hands gasping his neck and ass roughly. Instead he relaxed, only offering, "He's coming," by way of protest.

After a brief growl he was released, pushed towards the Impala. He stumbled a few paces, but then turned around in time to see the scumbag Alpha come barreling around the corner. He ran right into his own death. He barely got out a cry before it petered out with a wet gurgle. In Baby's headlights Dean got to watch his mate at work, talons forming to drive under the base of his skull as soon as his prey was no longer twitching. Considering the human pituitary gland was the size of a pea Castiel could gouge it out on the first try even in these conditions. He'd had plenty of practice.

Dean helpfully fetched a jar of water from the car, unscrewing the lid and going over to the hunched figure with five talons buried inside a dead human's skull. He crouched down, offering it as Castiel gingerly removed the desired bit of brain. A rumbled thanks was directed at him as the pituitary gland was dropped into the jar, as unappetizing as always. But then he wasn't a Kitsune.

The Omega went to stow it in their trunk, stuffing the jar into a cooler of ice. Technically Castiel could get by with harvesting from cadavers, something made easy when you were a mortician, but it wasn't the same. Over time it would leave the Kitsune weakened, more open to human sickness. Their speed, strength, and stamina dropped to human levels. Day to day they could get by with human food, but pituitary glands sustained a Kitsune. When he'd first found out the Alpha he wanted to mate wasn't exactly human Castiel had only been eating fresh a few times a year, targeting scummy drug dealers and people on the sexual predator lists from surrounding states. These days they made trips like this once a month, at minimum.

When he had what they needed Castiel stood, wiping the blood from his hand. Dean waited, watching him. He felt more than he saw eyes on him, the back of his neck tingling. He held his ground, not flinching even when the Alpha's form blurred as he moved forward in a burst of speed.

"You smell like him," his Alpha growled in his ear. A hand gripped the back of his neck, running up into his hair, holding him in place for a dominating kiss.

"So get rid of him," Dean gasped when he was allowed up for air.

Rather than cobble together a verbal answer, Castiel shoved him against the Impala. The hand lightly gripping the back of his neck pushed him down, until he was bent over Baby's hood, and keeping him there. It wasn't necessary, but it satisfied the Alpha's instincts and damn did it make the Omega hot. He didn't put up a fuss, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Baby's freshly washed hood. Talons scratched his back as his shirt and jacket were shoved up, the same trailing stings marking his hip and thigh as his jeans and underwear were shoved down to his knees. A foot knocked his own feet as far apart as his clothes would allow, the hand on his neck finally letting go to press against the small of his back instead.

"Cas," he moaned. It was immediately followed by a gasp as a hot, rough tongue probed between his cheeks, a growl thrumming against his flesh. When he tried to rock backwards, whimpering as that nimble tongue worked his dripping hole, talons bit into his hip a second time and shoved him hard against the Impala's side.

"Be still," the Alpha growled, voice more feral than human.

He groaned, but reluctantly stilled. Satisfied, Castiel resumed his work. He couldn't use his fingers, not without harming his mate, but he'd become very apt at alternative methods. If Dean had been standing upright his legs would have given out on him, he knew. It was just as well Baby was taking most of his weight. All he had to do was try and hold still and let his Alpha work. Technically this was a primary scent source, the neck being a strong secondary source, and Castiel was simply making sure his mate was saturated with his scent. But if he could make his Omega writhe and cum while he was at it, all the better. Dean had certainly given up complaining.

"Cas, Cas please," he gasped at last, eyes hazy, lips parted as he panted.

Teeth raked his inner thigh, a constant growl sending tantalizing vibrations through his flesh. Again the tongue, rougher than usual to match his talons, moved south. The whimper as his entrance was abandoned only earned him a bite that broke skin, right before his balls and cock were given attention. As much as he enjoyed this, he liked the previous attention better. Thankfully Castiel's ministrations didn't stray long.

It didn't take much more after that. A triumphant snarl was barely audible to the Omega as a shudder wracked his frame, a choked cry in his throat. Castiel straightened, his hand moving to his neck again, the other coming up to pet his hair as he rode out the orgasm.

"Yes, cum for your Alpha," the Kitsune rasped, lazily licking his mate mark. "Good Omega."

Dean's eyes fluttered, his body limp, but he stirred when he felt something cool snake around his neck. An involuntary whimper was drawn from his lips as a familiar strip of leather was wrapped around his neck, the lock clicking into place.

"Mine."

"Yours." The gasped word was followed by a hitch as his mate slid inside his dripping hole. He was still a little sensitive after the orgasm, but not enough for him to protest as the Alpha proceeded to fuck him against the Impala.

"Mine to have." Castiel's voice had dropped another octave, more animal than human by this point. "Mine to take. No other for me." A hand snaked around, wrapping around the Omega's stirring cock, drawing a strangled whimper from him as he began stroking tender flesh. "Mine to mark. Mine to knot. Mine to breed."

"Cas...not here, don't have time for-

His protest was cut off in a grunt of pain as Kitsune teeth closed around his shoulder. While the mate mark was the only one that had stayed over the years, other parts of his body usually held some mark or another. After tonight he'd have several new ones. Dean didn't know why he'd never put his foot down in their sane moments, anymore than he understood why getting manhandled got him off. Somehow being marked like a common bitch who might stray got a similar reaction.

"Not your decision to make, _Omega,"_ the Kitsune was rumbling in his ear. "If you're given a knot, you take it."

Despite this, Castiel didn't knot him. He wasn't so far gone, and it often took more than one round to produce one. He did cum inside the Omega, bringing his mate over the edge a second time. It was hardly conventional foreplay, fucking over a cooling corpse, but Castiel was very possessive. Dean had first started luring as an easier and smoother alternative to simply jumping douchebags on their way home, but he soon found that doing this left their scent on him. Something Castiel liked to eliminate as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

Now they didn't even have to destroy the body. Anyone who came across him now would remember him being suicidal enough to go after a taken Omega in a bar. Castiel would be well within his rights even in human law to defend his claim, and half of the rare Alpha murders were in territory disputes anyway. Hunting made easy.

"Dean," the Kitsune murmured, nuzzling his neck and withdrawing from his fucked hole.

A low groan was more feasible than words, so that's what Castiel got. Dean grimaced when smiling lips pressed to his neck, before his mate began carefully putting his clothes back into place. He could already feel a mix of cum and slick leaking out of him, something that would be a neon sign to any Alphas who might consider pulling a stunt like their latest victim had. But all the Omega could think about was the laundry that he'd have to do either tomorrow or the day after. It wasn't something he looked forward to.

Once he was passably dressed Castiel helped him into the car, pressing a tender kiss to his lips before closing the passenger door. It wasn't often Dean gave up the driver's seat willingly, but on nights like tonight he didn't have much choice in the matter. He could hardly drive them home if he couldn't sit properly.

At least by the next morning the soreness had settled to a vague tenderness, which was far easier to live with. Despite their late night he dragged himself out of bed the next morning, slogging into the kitchen and taking the jar from their freezer. He even managed a smile when he noticed it was sitting next to a box of dinosaur chicken nuggets.

It was Saturday, which meant pancakes. He was flipping them from a skillet onto a plate as people trickled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and drowsy, drawn by the scent of bacon and hotcakes. Castiel was first, eyes no longer slitted, hair ruffled. He absently kissed the Omega's temple in passing rather than utter a good morning, starting the coffee pot. None of them were what one might call 'morning people'.

Castiel was pouring caffeinated ambrosia into two mugs when the second person came in. Dean ruffled a messy mop of black hair, cracking a smile as their eldest plopped down at the table and reached for the bacon. River acted more like him, but she was the spitting image of her father, ruffled morning look and all. It was another few minutes before Henry shuffled in after her, yawning widely and climbing into a kitchen chair.

"Bacon?" he mumbled, once he'd taken a few restorative gulps of orange juice.

River pushed the plate over, careful to keep her distance. The pen-point sized blisters still covered most of his visible skin, and while his fever had broken two days ago it would be a while before the marks would go away. Before he could go back to school.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked, voice still a little rough with sleep.

"They still itch," the six-year old complained.

"How much longer? No one will play with me in case I've got his germs," River complained.

"Another week, maybe. It ain't exact," Dean informed her unsympathetically. At the moment he had a few things on his plate that trumped the social life their ten-year-old.

Ignoring her pouting, Dean picked up the mug he'd set aside. Two parts chocolate milk, one part puree pituitary gland. Technically Castiel got enough to sustain them at work, barely. They'd moved to a larger city with a bigger cadaver rotation when they'd had Henry, part of the reason they'd stopped at two, but living this way was riskier for kids than adults. It was a serious component of why they harvested the fresh stuff once a month. Castiel refused to 'get by', leaving himself weak, when he had a mate and two children to care for. For their health they tried to get the kids something on a somewhat regular rotation. So each month they took a turn taking what Dean and Castiel were able to harvest. It kept them strong, healthy, with very rare exceptions.

Dean hated those exceptions. Two years ago River had caught the cold that had been going around school. As he had before Castiel had bypassed his turn, insisting the pituitary gland go to their child, providing them with a much needed nutrition boost. He'd take the next one, but right now Henry needed it far more than he did.

"Drink up," the Omega ordered him, pressing the mug into his hands.

Henry peered into it, pouting at the reddish brown liquid. Sadly there was only so much Dean could do to make it more palpable to young Kitsune without removing the nutrients. "How come? I had it last time."

"It's not my turn," River protested around a mouthful of pancake.

"This isn't about turns," Castiel stated, tone firm. "Drink, Henry. It'll help you feel better."

Weary green eyes regarded his father, then the mug's contents. Henry made a face, then took a deep breath and started chugging. Dean stayed where he was, making sure he drank all of it before taking the mug back. Henry gladly returned to his breakfast, unthinkingly leaning into the touch as his mother stroked his hair in a reassuring gesture.

As Dean went to rinse out the mug, he saw Castiel's eyes flick briefly to slitted pupils and back again. He rolled his own eyes, helping himself to his coffee and joining them at the table. Castiel would eat after they did. Considering he had every excuse to be more feral than most Alphas such behavior wasn't common. Outside of their hunts he was typically the most level-headed Alpha Dean had ever met. So when he was drowsy and wanted to watch over his family during breakfast, the Omega wasn't going to complain. Besides, it meant more bacon for them.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	18. Werewolf 2 Sequel 1

**Reminder: Werewolf! Alpha! Castiel and Human! Omega! Dean.**

 **Shout out to KittyKat757, MeshackDiva, Imaginative-Wandering, and desireejones99!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel slowed from a run to an easy lope, trotting up to their back porch. They didn't exactly live in the middle of nowhere, but they did live in a house that backed up to an expanse of woods. It helped that most of their neighborhood was populated by those who were either non-human like him or mated to them who were. The house to their left, for example, was a vampire and their mate, the one on their right was a witch.

Dean was sitting on the bricks steps leading up to their wraparound porch, a glass bottle dangling from one hand. He hadn't turned on the floodlights, for which Castiel was grateful. The Alpha slunk up to him, climbing a few of the steps and curling around his mate. Dean absently lifted his arm so Castiel could settle his head in his lap, the fingers of his free hand burying themselves in ink black fur.

It occured to the werewolf as he settled around his Omega, nose immersed in his calming scent, that something was a bit off about it. The change was subtle, enough so he hadn't noticed until he was in wolf form, but it was there. Dean's scent had always been motor oil, lavender soap, and leather wrapped in human Omega musk. Castiel loved that scent, never got tired of it, but now something wasn't quite right about it. He tilted his head, making Dean grunt as his cold nose bumped his neck.

"What're you doing?"

Ignoring the question, Castiel inhaled deeply. Since when did his mate's scent cocktail include cranberries? Dean never ate them unless they were in a pie or in a Thanksgiving dressing, neither of which had happened in months. They weren't even in season right now.

"Jeez, Cas, what's with you?" Dean demanded, pushing his head away. "Settle down."

Castiel huffed, then stilled as something clicked. He had a vague memory from the birds and bees talk he'd gotten years ago, the werewolf version that was far more detailed than a twelve year old might ask for. His father was nothing if not thorough, though he guessed in this case Chuck simply wanted to get it all over with in one go. Among the many facts he'd been hit with that day was how an Omega's scent changed when they were pregnant. All Omega's did, though when you were something besides human it was easier to read as more noticeable, more specific. It differed, though often if they were from the same family the scent would be virtually identical. According to Chuck his mother had smelled like cinnamon, as had Gabriel when he'd been pregnant with his and Sam's daughter.

More important than any of that, though, was a simple sentence Dean's Alpha brother had uttered shortly after they'd found out. The Winchesters might be human, but they spent a lot of time with those who weren't. Castiel vividly remembered Sam's reaction when he'd announced Gabriel did indeed smell like cinnamon. "Huh. They said Mom smelled like cranberries."

Castiel's nose dropped from Dean's throat to his stomach, sniffing intently. The cranberry scent was even stronger there. His tail began to wag so hard he sent a potted plant flying.

"Hey! What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean demanded.

The Alpha lifted his head, then froze when he saw the bottle still in his mate's free hand. He sent the half full beer flying, earning another protest from the Omega. The scent itself was faint, even if it was unmistakable. Dean wouldn't be far along, a month if that, it wasn't that odd for him to not know. Regardless Castiel had no intentions of letting him drink, no matter how big a fit his mate would undoubtedly have.

"Cas! Damn it, what- did it go to your head this time? I thought you said you'd be calm again."

He had, and he was. Unlike last month they had been home when the Moon Fever had been embraced, and Castiel had just returned from over an hour of running and hunting to blow off steam. After last time he dare not risk being around Dean until his instincts had settled down. It had been a huge relief that he hadn't hurt Dean, even if he did drag his mate to the doctor the following day just to be sure. Considering this recent change he was even more glad he'd made sure he was already outside and alone when he changed, not entirely sure how his wolf would have handled the news.

Lifting his head, Castiel gently bumped his nose against Dean's, who swatted at his muzzle. Ignoring it and the muttered, "Knock it off, sappy bastard.", he gently laid a paw over the Omega's stomach. He peered up into Dean's green eyes, whining softly, tail still a blur as it wagged.

"What? You know I don't speak wolf. Just wait until you change back. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get another beer."

A low growl rumbled in Castiel's throat, his body stiffening. When Dean tried to rise he gripped the human's waist, holding him down. Dean scowled, trying to shove away his paws.

"Damn it Cas. Since when do you care if I drink?"

Normally he didn't. So long as Dean wasn't actively trying to get drunk on a daily basis Castiel had always opted for the healthy choice of not getting between the human and his liquor. He knew some who did, though barring this newly developed exception he'd never understood why.

The Alpha whined low in his throat, nuzzling Dean's lower belly, peering up at him intently. Come on, Dean was smart. Even in wolf form he could actually make sense of the less complicated communication attempts.

The human groaned. "Don't tell me I'm sick. You ain't dragging me to the doctor a second time, forget it."

Oh Castiel would definitely be dragging him to the doctor after this, even if he had to carry the Omega to do it. He nuzzled his mate's stomach, then leaned up to lightly lick his cheek. Dean swatted him away again, looking from his mate to his stomach to the discarded beer. Castiel waited, watching as the gears churned. If nothing else he knew his Omega understood whatever he did had a reason behind it. The Alpha didn't act strange for the heck of it.

When Dean did speak several seconds later, his voice was low, strained. "Cas, am I...do I smell...fuck, what was it? Cranberries?"

Castiel yipped softly, tail wagging even harder, licking his cheek. Dean didn't even try to push him away, a stunned look on his face. Another few minutes passed before he let out a deep breath, muttering, "Fuck. How the hell did this happen?"

The Alpha considered it, nudging his nose under Dean's shirt so he could lick his stomach. Typically male Omegas could only get pregnant while in heat but there were exceptions, particularly with non-humans. About a month ago was the last Moon Fever. When he'd knotted his mate in his wolf form.

Just thinking about it was a mistake. The Alpha felt heat start to coil in his groin, and he nudged Dean's shirt higher up. The Omega would be annoyed if he destroyed another pair of jeans, so rather than rip through them one clawed finger plucked meaningfully at his waistband.

"Hell no. If you had to be in wolf mode to smell it then it's new." Dean shoved the wolf's head away, pushing his shirt back down. "And the only way you could have knocked me up was the last time you were like this 'cause I haven't had a heat in four months. You ain't- son of a bitch, put me down!"

Castiel ignored his protests, scooping up his mate and sitting on the grass with him, dumping the human into his lap. Buttons were impossible with claws, but shirts were easier. He shoved off the open flannel shirt, despite Dean's protests, then managed to peel off the Led Zeppelin shirt without ripping it. That in itself was a fete he was proud of, in no small part simply because Dean would skin him for ruining one of his favorite retro shirts.

Shoes were harder, but not impossible, even if their owner was trying to smash your muzzle with their heel. Dean flailed when he was almost dumped on his back as his mate lifted one booted foot, still swearing enthusiastically. By the time Castiel had him down to his pants and little else he was flushed and apparently pissed. If the Alpha hadn't been able to scent his arousal he might have stopped, but he was very horny and Dean was willing. He hadn't expected what it'd do to him, realizing his mate was pregnant.

"Fine, damn it! Just hold on, you ain't ruining these too."

Castiel stroked his mate's back, nuzzling his neck as the Omega hurriedly shucked his jeans and underwear. As soon as they were clear the Alpha dumped him onto his back on thick grass, making sure he was at the right angle before taking a position over him. This way his shadow wouldn't interfere, he had a fully moon illuminated view of his beloved mate.

The word 'beautiful' wasn't one Dean liked, he said it sounded too girly. That didn't stop Castiel from ascribing it to him. Especially now, flushed and aroused and bare on lush grass. The Alpha gazed down at him, slipping one clawed hand under his thigh and gently lifting. Unlike last time he could watch the human's face, could lick the mate mark on his neck and run a rough paw of a hand over his chest. He took his sweet time, ignoring the leg hitched around his waist and the hands gripping his shoulders, trying to drag him down. When he did push inside the Omega, it was when the scent of arousal was thick in the air, when his mate was dripping slick and biting out a demand to "Hurry the fuck up!".

Cobalt eyes never left Dean's face as the wolf slowly pushed inside him, evergreen eyes widening, his breath catching. Fingers dug into his shoulders, holding him rather than trying to push him away as the wolf's cock pressed deep inside him. The Omega's head fell back, a cracking moan in his throat, eyes watering as he was slowly impaled.

Once he was buried inside his mate Castiel paused, lapping and nipping at his exposed throat, giving Dean a moment to adjust. He knew he was a bit much to handle in this state, and while as an Alpha he was very proud of it, as a mate he did worry sometimes. Just because Dean loved whatever was done to him didn't mean he shouldn't worry about harming him.

"Fuck," he gasped breathlessly, head falling back on the grass. "Cas, _gods_ Cas, fucking move would you?"

Castiel obliged. Dean cried out as he went from stationary to brisk, rough movements in mere seconds, fingers gouging into the werewolf's shoulders. Rather than trying to silence him, the Alpha moved even faster, one hand pinning his shoulders to the ground while the other wrapped around his Omega's cock.

 _"Fuck!_ Shit, fuck, _fuck,_ fuck Cas, Alpha, mate, damn it- oh gods. Cas, Cas I'm gonna...shit that was way too fast, slow- I said slow down you son of a bitch! You're gonna make me...fuck, fuck, I'm...Cas I'm gonna...

A wordless, moaning cry was squeezed from his throat. Castiel felt pride well in his chest at having made his mate cum so fast. He gave the Omega's cock one last stroke before hot liquid spilled over his paw, shuttering as muscles clamped down around his cock. It was a close thing, but he barely managed to avoid an orgasm of his own. Meaning he had the pleasure of gazing down at his Omega as a climax pulsed through his frame, muscle clinching and convulsing, actually making him buck in the grass.

Gradually, as the tension flowed from his spent mate, Castiel dipped his head down. He ran his rough tongue over sensitive nipples, over his mate mark and clavicle. After a long minute he lifted his free hand, licking cum from his fingers, watching Dean's face, enjoying the sight of a pink blush blooming in his cheeks.

"If you think I'm blowing you right now, think again," he mumbled drowsily.

The werewolf rumbled a chuckle, caressing his cheek with the backs of his claws. No, he would not be doing that. He had something better in mind.

When he was satisfied the orgasm had passed, Castiel began moving again. He kept his pace slower this time, though he made sure to brush up against the Omega's prostate with each stroke, his paw wrapping around his spent cock once more. Dean stirred, a barely audible mewl trickling through his lips. His head even turned, baring his neck in a submissive gesture before he muttered, "Seriously, Cas? Round two?"

Yes, round two. The more turned on Dean had become the more he smelled like cranberries, which had put Castiel's libido through the roof. He didn't want just any climax, not now, and certainly not after Dean could forbid it. Besides, it didn't appear his mate was too upset. He whined a little, trying to pull away, but had stilled after a warning growl from his mate. His arms still remained where they'd fallen before, limp around his head, chest rising and falling rapidly. An honest to gods whimper had even been uttered when the Alpha began stroking his cock again.

Castiel's ears pricked, taking in every sound. The hitching breath and ragged pants of his mate, the tiny keens and moans he tried to bite back, the sound of grass being ripped from the ground by scrabbling fingers, the tantalizingly wet symphony as he slid in and out of his mate's wet hole. He could feel it, that tell-tale tingle at the base of his cock that preceded a knot. If he came now it would swell, he could knot his beloved mate once more. Perfect. He wanted to do it again, to watch Dean's face as they were bound together, as he was filled to his limit.

Full lips parted, giving voice to soft gasped before Dean moaned, "Cas, please...Alpha, mate, don't stop, don't...I will fucking kill you if you stop... _fuck,_ Cas, fuck...fuck me, fuck me, please...

Until that moment Castiel had been very proud of his control considering he was running on almost pure instinct at this point. Dean's words effectively shattered that control. The slower pace was tossed aside in favor of mindless fucking, actually making his mate yelp at the abrupt change. His face contorted, back arching, a wordless cry piercing the night air.

The werewolf snarled, claws piercing flesh where he gripped Dean's hip with one hand, the other braced to keep the human's shoulders from moving. He dipped his head down, running his tongue over sensitive nubs and lightly nibbling them until his mate keened. He didn't bother stroking his cock this time, Dean looked as though he'd go over the edge without it. For someone who liked his independence and freedom, all it took was a good set of bonds to make the Omega wet for his mate. Castiel had taken great pleasure in getting creative in that department when they were both on two legs, rendering his Omega immobile in various positions before taking him.

For now, being held down by the werewolf was enough. For the second time that night Dean went over the edge, a helpless cry of ecstasy accompanying it. He convulsed on the grass, claws breaking skin as he Alpha held him steady, his won climax crashing through him. Limbs shuttering, a quiet howl in his throat, Castiel never tore his eyed away from his mate's face. Dean's features contorted, eyes rolling back, a shutter wracking his frame under the Alpha's hands. Cum painted his still flat stomach, muscles clamping down over the werewolf's cock. His mouth fell open a little, full lips parting as the Alpha came inside him, a quiet gasping whimper on his tongue as cum filled him, Castiel's knot swelling.

It was easily one of the most beautiful things Castiel had ever seen. Right up there with waking the first morning of their honeymoon and gazing down at his new mate, the mate mark still fresh on his flesh and morning sunlight gracing a face serene with sleep. Even knowing it was creepy hadn't dissuaded the Alpha from spending several minutes watching his mate during those precious occasions when he woke in the mornings to find Dean still asleep. The only times he was allowed the pleasure of admiring his self-deprecating human mate was when he wasn't conscious to complain or shove him away. It was also when he could work on his private goal of trying to count his freckles.

Right now he was too busy taking in the overall view and trying not to collapse on top of Dean as he fell limp, chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath, face slack in bliss. He was so drained even the automatic, instinctive reaction to dislodge himself from his mate's knot before it locked them in place hadn't showed itself. Even an experimental tug of the werewolf to make sure the knot had done its work had only earned a soft whine from his spent mate.

Castiel tilted his head, reaching out a hand to stroke the Omega's cheek. One thumb brushed his lip, evergreen eyes fluttering as his mate caught his breath. He was struck by the sudden urge to kiss him, which was an impossibility in this state. He settled for petting the human, stroking him, caressing him, and just enjoying the view.

It took a while for his knot to deflate, and before that Dean began to stir. Castiel had already taken the liberty of cleaning his mate's cum again, and was alternating his marveling gaze between the Omega and his stomach. They had discussed it, of course, but Dean had wanted to hold off a little longer. Naturally it seemed Mother Nature had decided to have her say in the matter. Once he got over the shock Castiel knew Dean would be as happy as he was.

"I need to build you a doghouse," the Omega mumbled, obviously trying not to move his lower half. "Your ass _so_ belongs in the doghouse right now."

Castiel simply hummed, gently licking his jugular, unfazed. Dean had been making that threat since they were dating, he doubt he'd follow through now.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	19. Neko 2

**Happy Valentines Day my pretties!**

 **Feline! Alpha! Castiel and Canine! Omega! Dean.**

 **Shout out to Imaginative-Wandering, desireejones99, and KarlJozefOttoXV!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A burst of sound made Castiel look up from his laptop. Seeing the flood of students emerging from one of the campus's larger lecture halls, he closed the computer and stowed his things, zipping up his backpack. He slung it over one shoulder, skirting around the wide flow to wait under an oak tree that stood in a square of dirt amid a plane of cement.

It didn't take long for a Canine to separate themselves from the rush of students, coming over to Castiel. He'd always found it odd, how the stereotype for Omegas were Felines while stereotypical Canines were always portrayed as Alphas. In truth the breeds were roughly split 50/50, and as an Alpha Feline he liked to think he wasn't losing out on much.

"How did it go?" he asked as Dean reached him.

The Omega was two years his junior, though there was hardly half an inch of height difference. Unlike Castiel, who was working on his Bachelors, Dean was almost done with his first two years and still seemed to have a new fascination every month when it came to deciding on a major.

A grimace crossed the Canine's face. "I didn't fall asleep this time. Small victories, Cas."

"That enthralling?"

"There's a reason I put this off," he whined, adjusting the strap of his backpack. "English 102 is way worse than English 101. At least before they had us writing. Now they're making us read shit and overanalyze it."

"You won't have to suffer much longer," Castiel pointed out, only mildly sympathetic as he started walking. Dean had many strengths, this simply wasn't one of them. "One more month."

"One more month," Dean echoed, voice longing.

Castiel smiled indulgently, wondering when Dean would notice he was taking a different route. Behind the building rather than down the main path. Not for the first time he wondered if it had really only been eight months. Since they'd met in August at a party Dean's friends were throwing to kick off the Fall semester, one Castiel had been dragged to by Meg, who insisted he needed to have a nonexistent stick removed from his ass. By the night's end he'd found himself sitting in a McDonald's that had been in walking distance of the party at about two in the morning, arguing with a highly stubborn if very pretty Omega about complete nonsense over Big Macs. Even so, Dean had intrigued him. He'd dated before, if sparingly, had tasted others, but Dean...Dean was special. If anyone asked him Castiel was aware he'd never be able to provide the answer, he just _knew._ He'd taken his time, courting the Omega as slowly and thoroughly he could manage. Even so it'd still been barely a month before he'd woken up to a foot shoving him off a dorm bed, the Feline ordering him to make coffee. His beloved could be such a needy, demanding little thing. Something he couldn't bring himself to mind in the least.

"They doing construction or something?"

The Alpha dragged himself from his thoughts, turning to regard Dean with a questioning look.

"The parking lot is that way," the Canine reminded him, pointing back the way they usually went. His tone made it obvious he was questioning how many brain cells had woken up today.

"No, they're not doing construction."

"Is there an event or something you don't wanna walk through?"

"No."

"Then why are we going this way?"

The Feline only smiled at him, tail twitching lazily. They were coming up on his target. On the side wall of a building that had been erected for the sole purpose of handling the painfully large freshmen classes was a service entrance. One that was never used, to the point where it had rusted shut and the janitorial staff hadn't gotten around to fixing it. This meant no one would be coming out of it, and few people came down this way. Certainly fewer than the thoroughfare that passed in front of the building. Best of all was the L shaped wall that sheltered the little-used entrance, along with a shallow nitch the door itself was tucked into. Castiel hadn't believed his luck when he'd heard about it through a very subtle grapevine.

There was no one else in the alley between buildings when Castiel slid a hand into the Canine's, drawing him towards the wall. Dean's eyes narrowed and he braced his feet against the motion, his patience at an end. "Cas, what's going on?"

These last eight months had not been wasted. Rather than argue or rebuke or try to physically drag the Canine, Castiel stepped closer and murmured in a low voice, "Do as you're told, Omega."

Dean's breath hitched. His ears laid back, his tail shifting sideways and wagging between his legs, pink blooming in his cheeks. It was a far cry from the reaction Castiel had seen that first night he'd met the Canine, when a similar statement had been growled at him. Dean had gripped the hand that had grabbed his ass and proceeded to beat all traces of dignity out of the half drunk Alpha. It had been truly impressive, in Castiel's opinion. When Dean had glowered at him and demanded "What the fuck are you looking at?" he'd said as much. It had surprised the Omega enough to earn his attention.

Now Dean allowed himself to be drawn behind the wall and into the shadowed area around a door half covered in rust. Castiel's free hand came up, cupping the Canine's neck and brushing full lips in a barely-there kiss. "What color are you?" he murmured, thumb stroking his temple.

"Green," was the quiet, almost meek reply.

Satisfied, he tightened the hand on the back of Dean's neck and released his hand. He set his backpack against the door, then slid Dean's from his back and placed it aside. That done, he turned his attention back to his Omega.

"Undo your belt," he commanded, still keeping firm fingers on his neck.

The Omega obeyed, fingers a bit jittery as they undid his buckle.

"Undo your pants. Get them out of my way."

Dean glanced at the brick wall, hesitating, and Castiel tightened his grip briefly.

"Focus," the Feline warned, tone hard. "Do as you're told." He opted not to crack down on him. Not yet. This was new, until now the closest they'd come to doing anything openly was Castiel fucking him into his bed while all his roommates were home, or next to a window with open blinds. He always gave Dean a little leash when they were in uncharted waters.

As he watched Dean swallowed tightly, then the tension was leaking from his shoulders, his eyes going distant. This time there was no hesitation, his fingers steady as he undid his jeans. They were pushed down along with his underwear, sliding over his hips and halfway down his thighs, far enough to free his tail.

Castiel didn't need to give orders for what followed. Some things were a part of their status quo unless informed otherwise. The Canine would not move unless directed, would not speak or make a noise unless ordered to do so, would not climax unless granted permission. It had been a wonder to Castiel, now eager he was to please, how quickly he'd been able to obey such strict guidelines. He did have his limits, and the Alpha was careful of them, but for him there had never been a more perfect submissive.

The Alpha sidestepped, putting himself at Dean's side, lightly resting a palm over his throat. His right hand brushing against the bare strip of flesh at the small of his back. He took a moment to stroke the soft, dark gold fur of his tail, making it wag faster. Lips twitching, Castiel turned his attention lower. He was less gentle as he nudged the Canine's feet apart, as much as his clothes would allow, and thrust two fingers between his cheeks.

He was pleased to find his Omega already wet for him, his entrance giving way with ease, a wave of slick rolling over his digits as they thrust their way in. Castiel tilted his head to lightly catch the tip of one flattened ear between his teeth, stroking soft inner walls until he felt slick roll down his wrist. Only then did he had a third finger, stretching him wider, stroking his taint with the pad of his thumb.

Dean didn't utter so much as a whimper, holding perfectly still, taking slow careful breaths. Even when slickened fingers left his entrance to wrap around his cock. The Feline took his time, stroking slowly, letting the Omega's own slick ease the friction, getting his cock to attention before returning to his dripping entrance. He had realized shortly before taking Dean as a lover that, for whatever reason, Alphas had a habit of neglecting their Omega's cock should they have one. He found the very notion ridiculous, and took great pleasure in using every means necessary to make Dean cum hard as soon as he was granted permission to do so. If the Omega could walk a straight line when he was done, he hadn't done his duty as Dean's Alpha.

"Look at you, already so wet," the Feline rasped in one half-flattened ear. "You can hear it, can't you? Needy little whore, you're gushing slick onto my hand. Well, at least there's plenty for me to use your cock too." Giving his rim a tug Castiel mused, "If I wanted to I could start fucking you already. Look at what you've done."

He held up his right hand in Dean's line of sight, lips curling in a heated smirk to feel the Omega's breath shudder in his chest. Even in the dim light it was obvious something clear and wet coated his hand from fingertips to wrist, a few drops already rolling down his forearm. He'd pressed his fingers together, but when he pulled them apart snail-trails connected the digits. A very tiny, almost inaudible whimper emitted from the Omega's lips at the sight.

Ignoring the sound, Castiel went back to work. As he thrust four fingers inside his Omega he purred, "Such a good little plaything for me. Always so eager. But I'm not in the mood to fuck you today. I want to see my favorite toy cum simply from being touched."

He stroked soft walls, pleased that the Canine didn't even clinch down on his digits. No doubt it was tempting. He caressed and rubbed, searching for his target. It took a moment, but he knew he'd found that bundle of nerves when the Omega's breath hitched, eyes rolling back, his tail jerking before the tip began wagging rapidly. He managed to keep quiet, if barely.

Castiel slowly rubbed taunting circles around his prostate but not making contact. He decided not to reposition, liking where he was. From his place at the Omega's side he could see Dean's expression as well as his tail, his right hand able to work freely, his left hand still on Dean's throat, the Canine's arms still limp at his sides.

Before he could continue on, nudging his Omega farther, the Feline beamed when he heard voices coming their way. Two voices, two pairs of feet, walking along and chattering about some assignment or another. Dean stiffened, breath catching, his tail freezing. Castiel's fingers didn't pause inside him, the hand on his neck squeezing briefly.

Lips still a hair's breadth from his ear he stated in a normal volume, "They are of no consequence, Omega. Adhere only to me. Let yourself be distracted one more time and I will belt your ass raw. Do you understand? You may speak."

He could feel the Canine's throat work in a gulp under his hand before he answered. "Yes, Alpha. I'm sorry, Alpha."

Castiel grunted, stroking his prostate as the two females outside passed their wall. Dean didn't so much as flinch, something that would take no small amount of willpower at this stage. "Say it again, and this time don't whisper. Lower your voice for any other responses without direction to do so and I will make you scream those words."

Louder Dean repeated, "Yes, Alpha. I'm sorry, Alpha." His tail began a twitching wag once more.

"Much better." So saying, the Feline began massaging the prostate at his fingertips. Aside from a brief stiffening Dean managed to remain motionless and relaxed as well as silent. Part of the initial training had been making him understand that even clinching was movement, and therefore punishable when he'd been ordered into stillness. Anything aside from tail movement and breathing as his Alpha used his body was grounds for disobedience. The breathing because he had to, the tail because its movement was involuntary.

Castiel moved slowly at first, but began to gradually pick up the pace. Abruptly he removed his fingers to stroke the Omega's erection, fingers pausing to fondle his scrotum and tracing back up his taint to his twitching hole. He repeated this twice more, and while he spent most of his time with fingers buried inside his Omega he did begin to notice a change. As he returned to massaging that bundle of nerves once more he could hear as much as feel Dean's breath coming faster. It was a subtle change, but one he knew meant he was nearing the edge. One he would cling to desperately until either pushed beyond his limits or given permission to tumble over it.

"Mmm, I wonder how close you are?" he mused, his own cock throbbing in his jeans. "Is it easier or more difficult to restrain yourself so close to the open? You may answer."

Dean paused, waiting until a golf cart hummed passed outside to speak so he would be heard. His volume was normal, as ordered, though his voice sounded a bit strained. "More difficult, Alpha."

"Interesting." Lightly licking the shell of one quivering ear he decided, "Maybe next time I'll allow you to use those treacherous vocal chords of yours. Bend you over a desk in an empty classroom and fuck you until you can't help but scream when you're allowed to cum. Would you like that, little whore? You may answer."

"Y-Yes-Yes Alpha," the Canine stammered, breath starting to come in silent pants.

Castiel's ears twitched, picking up on at least one more person coming down the sidewalk so close to their position. Smirking, he sped up his fingers and delicately nibbled on the Omega's ear. "Now be a good Omega for me. You're going to cum all over my hand, and you're going to do it without a peep as some oblivious innocent walks by. You will cum now."

He caught a glimpse of evergreen eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal, roll back as Dean's frame trembled in his hold. While Castiel was vaguely aware of the footsteps, his Omega had his full attention. Muscles convulsed around his fingers, his cock spurting cum onto a thin bed of dry leaves, breath shuddering under the Feline's hand. Even as an orgasm was undoubtedly wracking his frame he remained mostly still and completely silent. His knees didn't buckle, his tail stilling as it trembled with the rest of him. Considering he'd made Dean wail with less when they'd first started he couldn't help but admire the control, the obedience.

As muscles began to go limp Castiel turned his Omega around, removing his slick-coated hand to press a rough, dominating kiss over his mouth. Dean didn't respond, letting his mouth be used much as his body had been. When the Feline pulled away, now standing face-to-face with his Omega, Castiel nudged the fingers of his right hand against Dean's lips.

"Open your mouth. Clean up your mess. You may use what movement you need to do so."

Still panting, Dean obeyed. He grasped Castiel's forearm and went to work, eyes downcast, cheeks pink for all he worked with gusto. He started with the Feline's fingers, sucking them into his mouth one by one to clean them of slick. He lapped over Castiel's palm, wrist, the back of his hand, even getting the few trails made by drops that had started to roll up his arm at one point. Watching the process was a mistake. Castiel's already aching cock began to throb anew at the sight and sensation.

When he was done Dean dropped his hand, lowering his gaze submissively, his body going motionless again. Even his breathing patterns had returned to normal. Only his treacherous tail gave him away, the very end giving a tiny, hopeful wag.

"Good. On your knees, Omega. Undo my pants."

Dean sank to his knees, padded by fabric bunched just above them. Fingers were quick to obey, for all he himself was still fully exposed. They undid Castiel's belt, his jeans, then returned to their limp position at his sides. The Feline allowed himself a brief, proud smile at this. More than once Dean had earned a spanking for being overeager, going straight for the Alpha's dick rather than simply dealing with his clothes as ordered.

The hand that had been on Dean's neck until now moved to pet his hair. "You may take out my cock."

Castiel had to bite back a groan as warm fingers did just that. His voice was more of a growl when he ordered, "Use your mouth and your hands to pleasure me."

It had apparently been the order his Omega had been waiting for. The words were barely out of his mouth before Dean's head dropped, a hand coming up to grip his aching member at its base to steady it. Castiel didn't bother restraining a low groan this time, watching as a tongue circled the head before his cock disappeared through full lips. He let the Canine work at first, the hand in Dean's hair simply resting there, watching through lidded eyes as the Omega's head bobbed, his tongue lapping at his throbbing member.

"Look up," he rumbled. "Let me see your eyes."

Evergreen orbs hazy with lust and little watery from swallowing his dick lifted to him. Not for the first time the Canine made use of his virtually nonexistent gag reflex to wring a moan from his Alpha. Castiel knew it was a mistake to have Dean look up at him as he gave the Feline head, but he couldn't help it. The sight of his Omega on his knees, jeans and underwear still pushed down his thighs, one hand braced on his hip, the other stroking his cock, swollen lips wrapped around his cock as he gazed upward...gods help him.

Abruptly Castiel let go of the Canine's short hair, bracing his left hand against rough brick as his left hand took its place. This time they dug into Dean's hair, gripping him, dragging him back. Dean gasped, panting raggedly, as he was pulled off the Feline's cock, still staring up at him.

Without bothering to warn him, the Alpha began fucking his mouth. He was already so close, he wanted to use his Omega's mouth as he often did his ass before he was finished. It was one of the rare downsides of having a lover that was both beautiful and talented. Dean didn't offer protest as a hard cock was driven in and out of his mouth, more than once lingering when it was pushed all the way down his throat. His hands had fallen back to his sides when it became clear he wasn't expected to actively service his Alpha, simply be used by him.

Despite knowing no small amount of time had to of passed, it seemed like far too soon when Castiel felt the telltale rise in his groin. He rammed his cock down the Omega's throat one last time, moaning low in his throat as the Canine swallowed around him, then dragged his saliva-coated dick from swollen lips.

"Open your mouth, tongue out," he growled, releasing his hold on Dean's hair.

The Omega coughed, taking a shuddering breath even as he obeyed. He didn't just thrust his tongue out either, anticipating what his Alpha wanted of him. He opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out as far as it could go while still offering a semblance of a flat surface. Castiel's newly free hand grasped his own cock, giving it two brisk pumps before climax hit. A sound that was half gasp half groan dragged itself from his throat, his knees buckling, but he held steady all the same. Enough to keep his hand moving, keep the head of his member resting on Dean's tongue, and keep his eyes open. Even as he dragged in ragged breaths his instincts thrilled to see his own cum spurting out, every drop falling into his Omega's waiting mouth. Not for the first time he marveled at how simply watching something could make an orgasm that much more intense.

"That's it, take it all," he rasped, giving his spent cock one last stroke before releasing it. Surprisingly steady fingers reached out, stroking his cheek. "Good boy, not missing a drop. Close your mouth. Swallow. Make sure all of it goes down."

Dean closed his mouth, his throat working his he obeyed. Castiel took the spare seconds to tuck himself back into his pants, fixing his jeans and belt before bending down and crooking a finger under the Canine's chin, his thumb sliding up to move between his lips. He pulled Dean's mouth open again, tilting his head this way and that for inspection. Satisfied his last order had been obeyed he closed the Omega's mouth and sat cross legged in front of him.

"Scene end. Whoa, careful. Let's get you cleaned up."

He caught Dean's shoulders when the Canine swayed a little, carefully guiding the Omega into laying down over his lap. Considering all they'd just done Dean still managed to blush as he was positioned ass up over the Alpha's legs. Castiel was reaching around, opening his backpack to pull out a packet of baby wipes when Dean mumbled, "You ain't gonna spank me are ya?"

"Have you done anything to warrant a spanking?"

The Canine folded his arms on the ground, burying his face in his arms rather than answer. Castiel patted his thigh, then began using the wipe to remove all traces of slick still lingering on his skin. Not only would it be an irritation, it could lead to rashes if left to chafe all day. Thankfully Dean had given up grumbling over his coddling some time ago. These days Castiel didn't even have to hold his tail away so it wouldn't tuck in and get in his way.

Castiel took his time, using several wipes to make sure not a square centimeter was missed. He cracked an amused smile when he managed to earn a tiny squeak from the Omega when he included his dick and testicles in his ministrations, an equally tiny whimper when he stroked his recovering entrance. Only when he was satisfied did the Feline wipe his own hand, deposit the last wipe into a plastic bag for later disposal, and fix the Canine's clothes.

Dean got up when he was done, but didn't stand. He rolled over onto his back, backing himself up until he could lean against the brick and close his eyes, still apparently drained. Castiel scooted around, petting his ears gently until he'd earned a small thump from his lover's tail.

"Are you able to walk?"

That earned him a dirty look. "Damn it, Cas, give me a minute would you?"

Castiel pecked his lips gently, then reached over to drag his backpack to his side. As he started rummaging through it Dean groaned softly. "No more surprises. You'll have to carry me back to Baby."

The Feline paused, tail curling back and forth, ears pricking forward. "Mmm, I'll remember that. Next time that will be our goal."

Dean truly must have been drained, because all he offered by way of protest was a grimace as he closed his eyes again and a drawn out, "Fuuuuuuuck."

Castiel smiled, turning back to his search. Once he'd recovered and had been fed Dean would be more receptive to planning future romps. A person had to be patient when their lover possessed the contrasting traits of embarrassed repression and the ability to enjoy a truly creative array of kinks.

The flat box was at the bottom of his bag, placed where no one who went looking could easily root it out. Castiel drew it out, rotating it and holding it before Dean, his heart pounding louder than when he'd brought the Canine to this little hole in the wall. Confusion crossed Dean's face, and before he could ask Castiel removed the lid, holding his breath.

Dean's face went slack in surprise, eyes widening, his breath catching. Even in the faint shadows it was easy enough to see what rested in the long rectangular box. Regardless of what went on in the bedroom every mated Omega was obligated to wear a collar or some other object to backup the mate mark on their necks. Some only had one, others had a collection, but regardless Alphas often went out of their way to get a collar/collars that were personalized for their Omega. Castiel had every intention of giving Dean more than one, assuming he accepted his first offering.

After a great deal of searching and indecision, Castiel had opted for something simple. He knew very well Dean wouldn't like the ones encrusted with jewels or fashioned of precious metals, not that they were in his budget anyway. The one he'd selected was made of smooth, supple, whisky-brown leather, something that wouldn't chafe or itch easily. A narrow band of sterling silver ran along the middle of the outward facing side, engraved with a pair of outstretched wings reaching halfway around to either side. On the inside 'Property of Castiel Novak' was branded into the leather. The buckle was fashioned of more sterling silver, as was the slender D ring next to it should a leash need to be attached.

"I know it hasn't been a year yet but...you're not just a fuck-buddy even if that's what you originally wanted. You're a companion, a best friend, a partner in crime, a lover. I want you to be my life mate, Dean. I can't bear the thought of being without you. If you want to wait to actually mate then I'm willing to wait." He clamped his mouth shut to stem the babbling, all his carefully planned speeches already out the window.

Dean was quiet for an agonizingly long thirty seconds before he slowly reached out, picking the collar up out of its box. He turned it over, running a thumb over the leather. Then, to Castiel's muscle-liquefying relief, he brought it up to loop the leather around his own neck. Once it was fastened in place he rotated it, so the wings flanked his throat. A little worried when he didn't notice any tail movement to giveaway his emotional reaction, Castiel glanced down to see Dean was sitting on it.

"You're not going to regret this in a few months, are you?"

Castiel reached out, tipping his chin up until he could catch Dean's gaze. "My only regret is not doing this sooner. I will not stand around and wait for someone else to steal you away. Now please get off your tail."

Blushing, Dean obeyed. As soon as it was free the appendage began whipping up and down so fast it was a blur. Beaming broadly, Castiel bent to kiss his newly collared mate.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	20. Succubus

**Succubus! Castiel and Human! Dean.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel smothered a yawn, propping his chin on one hand. His free hand, the one that should be taking notes, had long since started filling the margins of his paper with doodles. Attendance wasn't quite as mandatory in college compared to high school, but he was a perfectionist. Besides, even if the professor posted the slides online this one always had clicker questions, ones that added up to a large enough chunk of the final grade to ensure most of the class had regular attendance. He tried to pay attention, really, but this particular professor had a tendency to drone and he had better things to think about. At this exact moment he was a little more focused on his upcoming feeding than he was on chemistry.

A fact that only a handful of people actually knew about Castiel was that he wasn't exactly human. He was, for the most part, but not entirely. He looked like a human, talked like a human, walked like a human, even aged like a human. If not for his primary source of sustenance he would be completely human. Different people called his kind different names, but the most common these days was succubus.

For the first part of their lives succubi children were no different than the human ones, though they did require more affection than most. Usually this was easily met by more hugs and whatnot. This only changed during puberty, at which point hugs and handholding weren't enough anymore. They required normal food, just like everyone else, but they also needed that something extra. In Castiel's case, he'd been hit hard early, at fourteen. This would have been bad enough, but he had been a rare case. He didn't have to rely on porn and prostitutes and hookups as a majority of his kind did. They had to feed, as they called it, so often that it could be difficult to get a relationship going that would last. Even if they could either their partner didn't take well to regular prostitute use or they simply couldn't keep up with the sex drive of a succubus.

Castiel had had a friend. A very old, very good friend. They'd grown up next door neighbors, playing in each other's back yards and raiding each other's fridges. The small town they'd lived in had had a fifty-fifty monster to human ratio, and a majority of the humans knew exactly who their neighbors were. Dean's adoptive parents had been surprisingly accepting of the fact their son's best friend was a succubus, even after he'd been hit with the need every succubi dealt with. There had been jokes for years before that anyway, about how they were a cute couple and whatnot. Dean had always hated those jokes, yet it was him who kissed Castiel first, not the other way around. Better still, he was what Castiel's brothers called a blue moon combination. He'd gotten pissed at the idea of Castiel outsourcing and he was one of the few humans who could keep up.

That was five years ago. They'd been inseparable ever since. In succubus terms they were mates, and once they were both eighteen a trip to the court house had made it official in human terms. They'd gone to the same college, lived in the same dorms, now they shared an apartment. The same apartment Castiel was itching to get back to. He had been feeling hungry for two days now, the sort of hungry that couldn't be satisfied with food. Kisses and the like helped, but they weren't enough in the end. He needed more than that once a week at the very least. The more frequent the better. A well-fed succubus had the strength, speed, and endurance to match any of their fellow monsters and surpass any human.

Castiel was snapped from his thoughts as the people around him shifted all at once, packing up and hurrying to escape the lecture hall. He hurriedly stuffed his papers and pencil into his bag, melting into the fray pouring through the doors. In minutes he was out of the building and heading for the parking lot.

Their apartment was fifteen minutes away from campus, particularly if you beat rush hour traffic. In twenty minutes he was climbing the stairs to their second story apartment, unlocking the door and ducking inside. He made sure the door was securely bolted then tossed his keys in the nearby bowl, dumping his backpack and shucking his trench coat. He slowed his pace as he paused by the couch, sitting to remove socks and footgear.

"Dean," he called, straightening. He didn't raise his voice, he didn't have to. The apartment was small, one bathroom and two bedrooms.

His mate didn't respond. Castiel hadn't expected him to, just wanted to give him a heads up. The succubus smiled, peeling his shirt over his head and tossing it over the couch before making his way to their bedroom.

The blinds were closed, but light still filtered in. Plenty to see by. Castiel paused in the doorway, admiring the view laid out before him. Mmm, this was going to be worth the wait. Something few succubi bothered to learn was that more intense the sex, the more emotions that lay behind it, the more satisfying it was. Why live off quickies and hookups when you could find a partner willing to draw things out?

Castiel didn't go to the bed right away. He paused by the desk first, checking the camera, making sure it was still recording, still had plenty of battery left. A digital camera, not a webcam. He took great pains to ensure nothing they recorded was risked on a leak or a hack. What they recorded was stored on an external hard drive and only accessed once he'd disconnected from the internet. In addition to providing an extra kink, they made things easier during times when they had to go a while without sex, be it school work or trips home for holidays. It was akin to going on a juice cleanse or a sort of semi-fast, but he could manage.

"You'll be happy to know you didn't miss much," Castiel informed him lightly, returning the camera to its place. "You probably would have fallen asleep. I almost did. But at least we both got those clicker points. No worries."

He tugged off his belt as he spoke, shedding the last of his clothes before turning his full attention to Dean. It was unusual for him to be silent this long, but in this case the matter had been taken from his hands.

The succubus wandered over to their bed, running his eyes up the figure laying on it. His beloved mate was exactly where he left him. It was dangerous to leave someone alone in a room in Dean's current position, much less an apartment, but the bonds on his wrists had self releases Castiel always checked before putting them on. No matter what happened, be it a fire or simply needing to go to the bathroom, Dean could get out any time he wished.

At the moment his wrists were bound to their headboard, keeping Dean's arms above his head. A pair of padded cuffs were attached by a mere two links of chain, a slightly longer chain running between them and the headboard itself, the design making it easy to flip the human onto his stomach when the time came. His ankles were secured to a spreader bar, extended to three feet. A clip hooked to each side of the bar, more chains running down to hook around the low footboard. The result was that his mate was literally stretched out before him, knees unable to bend, hands unable to move down farther than the top of his head. A silk blindfold kept him in the dark, a bit gag kept him silent.

Castiel paused by the nearest night stand, picking up the small remote. He flicked a switch, lips curling up in a smile as Dean twitched on the bed, muscles going tense as the vibrator went from low to medium. It was attached to the anal beads that ended in a butt plug, one Castiel had inserted with care before he left over two hours ago.

Leaning over his mate, Castiel slowly tightened the clamps that were already on his nipples. A shiver ran through the human's body as they went from just barely gripping to firmly pinching. Satisfied, Castiel ran fingers down a flat stomach, slipping a finger under lace covered elastic. He took a slow, deep breath, smile widening a bit. Already sexual energy was rolling off his mate, potent sexual energy. He must be so turned on right now it had to hurt, yet he still lay still, remained silent. Those were their rules in this particular game. Dean was not to move, speak, or cum without permission. Rules he followed very well.

"Good," the succubus murmured, dipping down to slowly kiss the base of his throat, a hand gently stroking Dean's hair. "You're being so good for me."

He heard Dean's breath hitch at the praise, but otherwise he got no reaction. Not even when he cupped the human's throbbing cock through pink lace panties. It was something even Castiel had not known for some time, that Dean actually liked such things. Whenever he could he liked to indulge his mate, and this was no exception. Dean liked them, liked the way they felt and the way they made him feel, even if he was loath to admit it. Why would Castiel begrudge him such a pleasure?

Castiel finally climbed onto the bed, kneeling astride Dean's torso. He reached around, gently undoing the bit gag and drawing it away. He set the thing aside, stroking the human's cheek and brushing his lower lip with a thumb before gently tugging it down. Castiel bent down, pausing to murmur, "Kiss me," in Dean's ear before descending on those pretty lips. As obedient as ever Dean complied, returning a kiss that was slow and deep and lingering. The sort of kiss that could hold a succubus for over a day alone, or the sort that a lover would use to convey emotion without a single word.

Both were panting when they separated, and Castiel dipped down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the human's pulsing jugular. He lightly bit the skin there, hard enough to hurt a little bit not enough to break skin. The succubus repeated this process several more times, working down Dean's neck and onto his shoulder. They never lasted long, but they acted as a marker to other succubi. Any human already marked was not to be touched, another was already feeding off them.

Only when he was satisfied did Castiel shift lower, turning his attention to pre-sensitized nipples. He hooked a finger under the connecting ball chain, lifting it until it pulled taunt. Castiel gave it a few tugs, each one a little sharper, before letting it fall back on Dean's chest. He tightened each one in turn, a little at a time, careful not to make them too tight, before taking them off. The succubus dipped down, catching one hardened nub lightly between his teeth. He closed his lips down around the areola, sucking gently, but only for a moment. He nipped the nub just a little bit harder, then let go with his teeth so he could suck hard, not unlike one attempting to get a thick milkshake through a straw. He had the satisfaction of hearing Dean's breath catch, the only indication he was making his mate squirm. It was just as well. If Dean broke any of the rules laid out Castiel would have to stop and punish him before continuing.

Castiel pulled away, blowing on the swollen and saliva coated nub before giving the other nipple similar treatment. Only when he was satisfied both had been sufficiently tormented did Castiel draw away. He leaned over, snagging something he'd left out on the nightstand. Well, one of several. The vibrator's remote wasn't the only thing he left out. He liked getting a variety of tools ready after Dean was blindfolded, so he could hear things being prepared but wouldn't know what they were. The anticipation always made his sexual energies all the sweeter.

The succubus sat back, a long downy feather in his left hand and a flogger in his right. The feather went right to work, lightly tracing patterns on Dean's chest. He put off using the flogger until he felt his mate relax a little, aside from the occasional twitching. Dean was very ticklish and if he wasn't bound by their rules he'd be thrashing around the bed.

Castiel got the flogger spinning in steady circle, fast enough a landed hit wouldn't stop it but slow enough not to hurt too much. Some things required more care than others, and a flogger was one of them. He kept it going for a moment, then dropped it down to land a sharp strike on the left side of his mate's chest before lifting it clear again. The feather never left Dean's skin, even as he flicked a double strike over his left pectoral. Dean gave a small jerk, jaw going tight.

Back and forth it went, each strike either close to or right on top of the human's already swollen nipples. Castiel would move over an area with the feather, taunting Dean with the light tickle of soft down before striking the area a time or two with the strips of leather. Maybe he would have skipped this part, but he did like to torture Dean every now and then. Besides, every time he repeated the cycle he was rewarded with a pulse of sexual energy. Dean liked the torment as much as he liked giving up control.

Still, limits were everything. Castiel only kept going until the majority of Dean's chest had started to go pink. Not red, pink. Anything more would be too much and anything less wouldn't be enough.

Returning feather and flogger to the nightstand, Castiel paused to press a light, rewarding kiss to panting lips. "What color are you, Dean?" he murmured. "You may answer."

A strained, husky, "Green," reached his ears.

Castiel smiled. They had a more sophisticated system during more extreme scenes or experimental runs, but for general scenes they stuck to the three light system. Green was for all good, yellow was caution, and red was the hard limit safety word. All Dean had to do was say red and it would all stop.

Satisfied, Castiel moved so he was kneeling on the side of the bed, but not so he was in the way of the camera. He reached around, gripping Dean by the opposite hip with one hand and slipping the other underneath the other side. By this point he'd absorbed enough he was back to full strength, but Castiel was hardly the selfish type. The only reason he'd ever stopped a scene was if Dean gave the safe word, regardless of how much sexual energy he was able to get.

With a single quick movement, he was able to lift and flip his mate onto his stomach, rotating everything from his bound hands to his spreader bar-secured feet. Dean didn't even grunt on the impact. Castiel had to reach over and turn his head so he wasn't lying nose down on the bed. He ran a hand down the human's spine, fingers only stopping when he reached the waistband of lacy panties. He didn't take them off, not yet. Instead he moved on to the end of the still vibrating butt plug. He hooked a finger under the pale pink lace, placing a kiss at the base of Dean's spine and slowly drawing them down just enough to expose his mate's ass. Licking his lips, absorbing the fresh wave of sexual energy Dean was throwing off, he turned his attention to the butt plug. He tugged it partially out before pushing it back in again, twisting it as he did.

Deciding he'd tormented Dean enough for the time being, Castiel picked up the remote again, bumping the vibrations up one more notch. Rather than leave it in like that, knowing all too well it would push Dean over the edge he was fighting to stay off of, he began to draw it out. Slowly, gradually, one bead at a time.

Once the whole thing was out he turned off the vibrations, but he didn't miss ridged muscles slumping in relief. He set the vibrating beads aside with their remote, and for a moment he thought about trying something else. He entertained the thought for a moment, eyes drifting towards the open box still on the floor, but shook his head. They'd had a dry spell for midterms. Dean would need this as much as he did. He could push him farther later.

Castiel got off the bed, unhooking the chain that attached Dean's wrists to the headboard. Immediately his mate's shoulder's tensed, body going from limp to alert. The succubus unhooked the similar chains that bound the spreader bar to the footboard, then set about repositioning him. First he undid one of the hand cuffs, redoing it so that the human's hands were bound behind his back. Then he pulled Dean up to his knees, tapping into his extra strength to pull him forward half a foot before moving behind him. He gently brought his torso up then laid Dean backwards, so his shoulders were pressing back against his own, his knees splayed before them.

The succubus started to reach for the lube, but hesitated. They'd gone without a cock ring before, but not after a dry spell. Wanting to be sure, he pressed his lips to Dean's ear and murmured, "What color are you, Dean? You may answer."

"Green." He sounded out of breath and still a bit strained, but it was hardly surprising considering how hard he was. It had taken painful training, but Castiel had finally gotten Dean to answer that question honestly. More than once he'd had to punish the human for breaking a rule because he'd said green when he should have said something else. It had broken his heart, knowing full well Dean punished himself internally far worse than anything Castiel would do to the human.

Satisfied with his mate's answer, Castiel reached for the lube. He covered himself from hilt to tip, then positioned himself at the human's entrance. He brushed the tip against Dean's loosened pucker, then slowly pushed inside. A groan was dragged from his lips in the process, feeling heated walls clamp down on him. Oh gods, yes Dean was prepared, but only just. Any tighter might have pushed Castiel to the brink, but it also would have hurt his mate.

Castiel settled his hands onto Dean's hips, holding them steady as he began to rock his own. One hand ghosted up and across the human's oversensitive chest, his fingers hooking over the opposite shoulder to hold his torso in place. Settling into a rhythm was easy enough, the hard part was holding it. Especially when he could feel Dean starting to clinch down, fighting an orgasm. For a moment Castiel worried he'd put too much faith in his training, then discarded it. Dean would know better. He should, anyway.

"What color are you? Answer." His own voice was more growl than human. Castiel knew if he looked into a mirror right then his eyes would be glowing, as he absorbed Dean's sexual energy in its purest form.

"Y-Y-Yellow," Dean gasped, voice unsteady.

Castiel ran a quick calculation. He gave it one more thrust, then snarled, "You may cum."

Every muscle in Dean's body coiled tight, though he still managed not to move. All it took was a single thrust more and he tumbled over the edge, body quivering, clamping down hard on the succubus's cock while his own spurted cum. It was the final straw for Castiel, and an inhuman snarl was muffled in his mate's shoulder as he hit his own climax.

Dean had gone boneless in Castiel's arms by the time he slid his spent cock from the human's reddened hole. The succubus lay his mate down gently on his side, removing the cuffs and spreader bar. He lurched to his feet, stumbling around the bed to first drop them in the open trunk then stagger over to the desk, turning off the camera.

That done, he gladly returned to the bed, flopping back onto it next to Dean. Still panting, he untied the blindfold and tossed it aside, rolling the human over so they were facing each other. Over bright green eyes lifted to his face, swollen lips parted as he panted. Castiel caressed his cheek, kissing him tenderly.

"I did it Cas," he mumbled between kisses, drained.

"Of course you did," the succubus crooned, stroking dampened dark blond hair and resting their foreheads together. "You're perfect. So good for me. Such an obedient human."

A faint tremor ran through his mate's body. Castiel kissed him again, caressing his cheek as green eyes fluttered closed. He knew those who were aware of their arrangement, a very short list to say the least, often thought he was the major benefactor. While he was kept very well fed, Castiel often felt Dean got more out of it than he did. Despite the gruff, macho front he wore every single day, it was hardly the same in private. He had a very self-deprecating nature, something that hadn't exactly been aided by his birth father. Dean and his younger brother might have been taken in when he was ten by Bobby and Ellen, but by then the damage was done. He _needed_ this just as much as Castiel did, if not more. He needed to satisfy his mate, please him, be good for him, to be useful and good and worthy. Castiel hated that word, worthy. He was fairly certain he'd gotten Dean out of the mindset that he had to earn his mate's affections, but you never knew.

"Rest, Dean," he murmured gently, fingers still stroking his hair. "Then we can get you cleaned up and something to eat. Okay?"

"'kay, Cas," the human mumbled, eyes still shut.

Castiel cracked a smile, but didn't close his eyes. He was enjoying this too much. Besides, it was a little difficult to sleep considering he was full to bursting with fresh sexual energy. He'd gotten enough to sate him three times over, the last of which he had absorbed during the virtual explosion when his mate had climaxed. Now it practically buzzed in his ears.

The succubus waited patiently, watching his mate's dosing face and counting his many light freckles, fingers tenderly combing through his hair. Dean would wake in an hour or so, and then he'd be ravenous. Until then he was free to admire and pet his mate as he wished, admiration the human would never allow when he was conscious. Now he had a full hour to sit and enjoy Dean's presence, absorbing it, waiting for the time when those evergreen eyes opened once more.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	21. Yeti Sequel

**Shout out to desireejones99 and MeshackDiva!**

 **Reminder: Alpha! Yeti! Castiel and Omega! Human! Dean.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _What the hell was I thinking?_

Sadly this was not the first time Dean had had this thought, and he doubted it would be the last. At least this time it was regarding something a little more mundane than leaving the lower forty-eight behind. Not that it seemed so mundane at the moment.

In an effort to not show how subdued he really was, the Omega poked his head out from around the wall of snow he'd clumsily constructed and yelled, "That all you got?"

He barely yanked his head back in time, a ball of compacted snow grazing his cheek. Gripping a snowball of his own, he rose up on his knees and hurled it in what he hoped was the right direction before dropping flat on his belly. A few growled barks of amusement made him scowl. Considering it had taken getting used to, the sounds Castiel made when not able to use human speech, his mate's laugh only irked him at this point in time.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, hurriedly trying to scrape together more snow. His stockpile was dwindling, he needed more ammo.

Considering it was a futile endeavor he'd still agreed yet again to get into a snowball fight with a yeti. Still, it was a nice day. Last night a fresh snow had drifted down from the heavens, and today the sky was a vividly clear blue, the air crisp for all it was a 'balmy' thirty degrees. Not bad, considering it was May, but still nippy for humans without a built-in fur coat.

Dean was on his fifth snowball when it occured to him that the steady stream of artillery being aimed at his wall or just over it had stopped. He dared a quick peak over it, and his heart sank when he saw the taller pile of snow no longer hid a ten-foot-tall walking mass of muscle and white fur. The Omega glanced around, but couldn't see any sign of Castiel in the immediate area.

So the second half of their game had begun. The hunt. And naturally Castiel had a head start.

Abandoning his pitiful shelter, Dean scrambled to his feet and began half running half sliding down the gradual slope. It wasn't so steep on this part of the mountain, but running in snow was never easy. Particularly when the top layer gave way, each step sinking a few inches in an attempt to swallow his heavy boot. A far cry from the wide feet tipped in claws that yeti were equipped with. Castiel might as well have built-in snowshoes. Still, Dean liked to at least make an effort.

He'd made it maybe a hundred feet, almost to a stream that had just melted, when a growl made him scramble faster. The Alpha didn't pounce right away, instead circling around and letting his prey see him. Dean changed direction, one thickly gloved hand bracing against the slope, only to get knocked flat face first into a drift. He jerked his head up, gasping and spluttering, flailing when he felt an arm slide under his middle, hoisting him bodily from the snow. A triumphant growl rumbled in his ear, fangs bared in a feral grin.

"Damn it, Cas! Would it kill you to let me have a fighting chance here?"

His protest was ignored, in favor of being dumped over the yeti's broad shoulder caveman style. When he wiggled an arm simply pinned his legs down, the Alpha's free hand swatting his backside hard enough to be felt even through his layers. Grumbling, scowling and folding his arms with as much indignity as it was possible to display, Dean let himself be carried back to their cave.

In truth they had tried this in different scenarios. Even if he had a ten-minute head start in the middle of summer, when conditions were more favorable for him, Castiel inevitably caught him far faster than another human might. During those summer hunts he didn't even bother carrying the Omega back to their cave, instead shoving him up against a tree and fucking him in broad daylight. While Dean secretly enjoyed such things as much as his mate, he had his limits. Unless it was warm enough it was simply too cold to bear, so he'd get carried home to be fucked instead.

They had tried this in the lower forty-eight. Once, when they'd been in South Dakota visiting Dean's family. It had been spring, but Castiel had nearly overheated. They'd had better luck with him in human form, but it just wasn't the same.

Castiel didn't have to duck as he stepped into the outer cave chamber, striding over to the far wall. He slipped through the twisting tunnel, stopping just inside their warmer main cave. He then reached up, taking the Omega from his shoulder, carefully setting him down on his own two feet. Immediately after this Dean found himself turned around and shoved up against the smooth stone wall, his wrists gripped in one paw and pinned above his head.

Nimble, clawed fingers shoved down first fleece pants, then lined jeans, then boxers. A possessive growl was rumbling steadily in the Omega's ear, making heat stir in his groin as fabric began bunching around is knees. For the hell of it Dean did struggle a little, only to have the grip on his wrists tighten, a thickly padded palm smacking his exposed ass before shoving up the layers meant to shield is torso from the cold. He felt Castiel shift, sinking to one knee so they'd be closer to the same height.

Fur brushed his thighs, then the tip of something very hard and very hot brushed his cleft. Dean whimpered, pressing his cheek to the chilled stone as he began to pant. Castiel's free hand slid around, pressing over his belly and drawing his body away from the wall, arching his back. That hand also kept him steady as the yeti slowly pressed the head of his throbbing cock inside his mate.

A gasping cry was pulled from Dean's throat, his body bucking away instinctively. When he'd first seen that the size increase was very much proportional his first thought had been _I'll never manage that_. Oh how wrong he was. Castiel was careful with him, almost infuriatingly so, and they'd had to work up to it, but by gods it was worth it.

Moving so slow it made his Omega whimper and whine, the yeti sank into willing flesh centimeter by centimeter. By the time he bottomed out Dean was trembling from something most definitely not cold, reduced to a needy mess mumbling desperately for the Alpha to fill him, fuck him, anything. Thankfully once he was sure his mate was sufficiently able to handle his size the yeti rarely held back.

Dean wasn't entirely sure what sounds left him after that, he rarely was. All he knew was that he had a huge dick fucking his brains out, hard and fast and animalistic. There was even a possessive growl still in his ear, for all it had gotten louder, more feral. Moans and whimpers and whines of ecstasy ran together, rational thought fleeing his mind in favor of pure bliss.

"Gonna...gonna cum...Cas, Cas please..." He managed to get the words out right before his eyes rolled back, a gasping wail drowned out by a snarl of triumph.

Even as an orgasm crashed through him, the cock buried within him pulsed, spilling hot cum. In keeping with everything else, about twice as much was expelled within the Alpha's mate. Dean felt his knees buckle, aware that Castiel was the only thing holding him up but unable to bring himself to care.

When the Alpha's cock began to go soft it was pulled out slowly, and Dean felt himself be scooped into massive furry arms. He only turned his head, nuzzling into dense white covering a toned chest. An animalistic chuckle rumbled within it as he was carried across their home and deposited gently on his belly on their made bed. A few moments later human hands were untying his snow boots, prying them from his feet and peeling off thick wool socks. One by one his layers were stripped off, leaving him naked on their sheets. When he felt better able to move it was in time to have padded cuffs secured over his wrists, metal rattling as a heavy-duty chain was attached to their connecting links. Warmth spread over his face, and not just because of the cum he could feel leaking from his hole. No doubt the heavy chain's other end was connected to a ring secured to their bed, one of four that was at each corner. Long enough for him to move around but not long enough for him to leave the room.

"Cas?" he muttered roughly, propping himself up on his elbows.

Fingers caught his chin, drawing him up into a lingering, heated kiss. _"He_ wants you, my _Anengel_. Be good and let him have you."

A shiver ran down Dean's spine, and not just because black silk dropped over his eyes immediately after this. From what he understood, both from his talks with Castiel and a few Shifters he'd met over these last few years, creatures who had another bestial form weren't simply the person in different shapes. With the animal came instincts, drives, another form spoken of almost as though it were sentient. As Alphas went Castiel was progressive, practical, but then his own inner beast did rear its head from time to time. Aside from being weary the first time he'd looked up at Castiel's secondary form, Dean was under the impression the yeti felt the same way about him as his Alpha did. Something reinforced on those occasions when it decided it wanted a chance to enjoy the Omega. While this could easily mean frolicking in the snow, often it meant something far less innocent.

Dean laid his head down, trying to keep his breathing slow and even, heart pounding. For all Castiel occasionally threatened to steal his ability to walk, the only times he'd been reduced to crawling had been after the yeti was done with him. Dean vividly remembered trying to stand only to collapse after the first time, then convincing his panicking mate he didn't mind in the least.

A clawed hand brushed his side, making his breath hitch. He managed to hold still as fingers slid under his thighs, hitching them apart. A short nose nuzzled the back of his neck affectionately, right before thumbs pushed his cheeks apart. He gasped, jerking with a start as a hot tongue lapped up a leaking trail of cum. The Omega had to bite is lip, fingers fisting in the sheets as slick and cum alike were licked from his flesh. At first he'd thought the beast was simply cleaning him up for round two, only to have a strangled gasp of pleasure dragged from his throat as that long, slightly rough tongue ran over his exposed hole.

The yeti took its sweet time, not seeming to mind the writhing Omega beneath it as a tongue delved inside his fucked entrance, removing all traces of cum. When it was apparently satisfied a hand patted Dean on the head, making him grimace and swat at the gesture. "Do I look like a dog to you?" he griped.

His mate gave a thoughtful noise, then to Dean's dismay pulled his jaw down to stuff a ball gag between his teeth. Mentally he cursed, but held still as it was secured into place. While this beast enjoyed making him loud as much as Castiel, it didn't care much for actual words.

Again his head was given a pat, right before that wonderfully big dick was slipping inside his loosened entrance. Dean moaned, bucking into the slow thrust, panting around the ball gag. His fingers scrabbled in the blankets, fisting and twisting in the fabric in a desperate attempt to hang onto something. His feet jerked on the bed's surface, struggling for purchase before he was able to brace his knees. He rocked his hips up and back, into the controlled thrusts. In response a clawed hand braced between his shoulders, pressing him down into the mattress while the other gripped his hip, halting the movements. An unabashed whimper was dragged from his throat at being restrained so.

"Cas, Cas please," he moaned, the words garbled around the ball gag.

Fangs lightly clamped down on his shoulder, opposite his mate mark. Not enough to break skin, but enough to get the point across. He was not to move or try an dictate his fate any farther.

Satisfied, the yeti resumed his steady pace. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, not that there was much to see behind the blindfold anyway. Slick and precum dripped down his balls and thighs, proof enough how much they both enjoyed this. Once upon a time the very idea had been embarrassing, but a patient if forceful mate had encouraged an exploration of things he liked. Despite the fact that the yeti was big enough, strong enough to render him helpless on his own they both took incredible pleasure in the Omega being bound, blinded. In their first year as mates he'd asked what the yeti wanted. This had resulted in him being tied to their bed in a spread eagle fashion so thoroughly he'd only been able to wiggle his fingers and toes, the black silk tied over his eyes, the Alpha's underwear crammed into his mouth. He'd actually passed out when the yeti was done with him, and had had to be carried to the bathroom for a day afterward. For whatever reason the yeti made an effort to repeat these results once a year at seeming random.

Dean wondered abruptly if today wouldn't be one of those days. Part of the problem was that the yeti's cock had a wonderful habit of ramming his prostate on every thrust, which made him cum faster, which seemed to make his mate cum in short order. It was something of a deadly circle. One they were already falling into.

Mere minutes after he'd been ordered into relative stillness Dean felt it rising fast, the tell-tale pressure of a pending orgasm. His eyes rolled back, his grip tightening on the sheets, a rising repetitive jerking moan in his throat. He was tempted to try bucking into the thrusts again, but thought better of it.

"Cas...Cas...gonna cum," he gasped around the rubber ball. "Gonna...I'm gonna... _Cas..."_

He gave up on coherent speech, giving in with a strangled scream as ecstasy pulsed through his body. The second scream was a mix of pain and pleasure, fangs breaking skin on his shoulder. Somehow that just made the orgasm more intense, as loath as he was to admit it.

Dean was floating back down to earth, solidity leaking back into his bones when the yeti shuddered, ramming balls deep one last time. A weak cry was all he could muster, the motions finally stilling as his mate came inside him. For a creature built for arctic-grade winters the yeti's cum always seemed almost hot, a vivid contrast whenever it spilled against his inner walls.

As soon as the Alpha's softened cock pulled out Dean was left to collapse on the bed with all the stiffness of a ragdoll. He whimpered at the loss, chest still heaving, then gasped as fangs drew away. A shaky hand patted his lower back, then reached up to stroke his hair. This time he couldn't find the will or energy to protest.

No sooner had he caught his breath than he found himself flipped abruptly onto his back, making him gasp. One knee was pushed up towards his chest, the opposite thigh pushed aside to make room, talons biting lightly into his skin without breaking it. He never did unless it was intentional or in a moment of passion, the Omega had to credit him that much.

The repositioning was the only warning Dean got before a half hard cock was brushing his entrance yet again, ready for round three. He squirmed a little, enough to earn himself a warning growl before the swelling member forced its way inside his channel, which wasn't quite as tight as it'd been at today's start. The hand on his thigh moved to brace over his collar bone, fingers covered in slick and cum, the other still hold his knee up towards his chest.

"Oh gods... _shit,"_ he mumbled against the gag.

If the yeti heard him it didn't let on. His hands closed around the chain, gripping its links tight, metal biting into his palms, helping keep him grounded. The moment the Alpha's cock collided with his abused prostate a particularly bright bit of spots went off beneath his lids. His back arched on the bed, or at least it would have if the yeti wasn't keeping him pinned.

At this point he was so drained there wasn't too much for the ball gag to muffle. It was all he could do to hang on for the ride and try not to whimper every time his mate thrust into him. If the yeti tried to go for a round four he'd put his foot down, but he could manage a third round. It was something that had surprised him, that he held such sway over his mate, even the so-called beast. A single, special word and it would end. He'd only had to use it a handful of times with Castiel, and always when they were experimenting. He'd only used it once with the yeti, when the Alpha had discovered that his human mate had limits when it came to temperature. Initially the yeti had simply pinned him harder to the icy rock, only to jerk away when his mate had screamed his safe word. Not only that, Dean had found himself carried bridle style all the way back to their cave to be coddled until the beast was satisfied his Omega was unharmed.

In truth that same word flashed neon beneath his lids, but he sank his teeth into the gag rather than say it. Aside from the little things to keep himself steady, sane, he couldn't manage much else. He didn't even have the energy to protest when rough fingers stroked his weeping cock or toyed with his tender nipples.

When his third orgasm wracked his frame he felt reality slip away for a few moments before resettling again. This time he barely even managed a muffled wail, working up the volume was too much. He moaned quietly when, a few erratic thrusts later, the yeti came inside him for the third time that day.

The Omega panted heavily around red rubber, feeling spent and drained and so thoroughly fucked it seemed a giant effort to simply catch his breath. He was vaguely aware of his mate finishing inside him, adding to the cooling cum filling his body, pulling out when he was done. Trembling fingers caressed his cheek, then to Dean's relief reached around to unstrap the gag. His blindfold was next, though he was left in his cuffs. He caught a blurred glimpse of white fur looming over him before he was rolled onto his stomach, which confused him until he felt the cool hardness of a plug nudging its way inside his twitching hole. It was one of the ones with a larger base, which was just as well. His entrance wasn't quite as tight as it'd been a few hours ago.

That done, a hand began stroking his back, a pleased, possessive growl rumbling behind him. Dean couldn't bring himself to protest as he was rolled back over and gingerly gathered up, cradled against the yeti's body as the Alpha lay down with him. A questioning noise rumbled in his throat, tender fingers caressing his cheek.

Dean managed to open his eyes a little, enough to see his mate's face. "Mph?"

That same questioning noise, this time accompanied by a familiar head tilt. For all the Alpha was very much spent himself, it seemed he still worried for his mate. Dean managed what he hoped was a convincing if exhausted smile, reaching up with a shaky hand to pat the yeti's cheek before snuggling against his chest. Considering what had just happened he'd earned a nap, damn it. He'd need the rest if he was going to spend the next few days limping.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
